The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy
by Sergeant Wellington
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy loves his father, but he grows tired of living in his shadow, something his best mate Albus can relate too. And then there is the magnetic and irritating Rose Weasley...from Scorpius' POV  Missing chapter 7! Don't know how!  :
1. Prologue

A/N: This fits in with _The Life and Times of James Sirius Potter_, or at least it should. Please review!

_**The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy**_

_Prologue_

Draco Malfoy was anything but idle after the War. He was cleared of all crimes but was called to court several times to either put Death Eaters in Azkaban or help to clear their names. His mother died not long after his father was given the Demontor's Kiss and Draco became a free man. Determined to start a new life, he freed all the House Elves and encouraged them to go to Hogwarts, before burning Malfoy Manor to the ground. He made sure the grounds would not be built on for a long time: he reported a environmental toxin had seeped into the ground causing the Muggle government to quarantine the area. The money he got from the insurance he donated to Hogwarts to help rebuild the school.

He began at the Ministry in a lowly finance position. Kingsley had offered him a better position with a better title and better pay but he wanted to prove to himself, to his father and to everyone that he could make a new name for himself. A _new_ name.

It was during this stage of his life that he ran into, became reacquainted with and fell in love with Astoria Greengrass.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked up at his young assistant, "Your wife and son are here."

Draco smiled, taking the reading glasses off, his nose, "Yes, yes, of course, let them in."

"Daddy!" A miniature clone of Draco ran in and jumped on to his father's lap wrapping his short arms around his neck, his blonde hair nearly falling in front of his pale grey eyes. "Mama said today, you promised we could get a puppy!"

Draco glanced at his wife quickly, hiding a sly smile as she tried to look innocent. "Scorp," he started seriously.

Scorpius released his arms from around his father's neck to stare seriously at him, "Yes, Daddy."

"Do you promise to train him?" Scorpius nodded dutifully. "And pick up after him?" Another nod. "And feed him?" Another nod. "And pay with him?"

Scorpius looked scandalized, "Of course, Daddy!"

Draco grinned and set him on the ground. "Very well, Scorpius, let's go buy you a puppy."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Draco had not planned on falling in love with the pureblood sister of one of his classmates, but he had. She was beautiful and smart and kind. And when he had first met her after the War, she was poor, living in an awful Muggle flat and without a family. She may have been a pureblood, but she was exactly the type of pureblood his father hated.

The Malfoy's lived in a nice Muggle neighborhood in London and wore Muggle clothes. There was nothing dark or sinister about their average home: no dark magic books or artifacts, no portraits of ancestors. The furniture was new, Muggle and lift; everything was soft, light, airy and open. It was the _new_ Malfoy.

By the time Scorpius was born, Draco had come a long way at the Ministry. Few people glared at him now and he even had gained the respect of many. When Scorpius was 10, Draco was made the Minister of Finance, a very prestigious and very difficult position, but one that no Malfoy had ever held before.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Daddy?" Scorpius stood at the threshold of the kitchen where Draco was drinking a glass of wine and reading the paper.

"Scorp? What are you doing up so late?"

Scorpius frowned, "Couldn't sleep." He sat on the chair next to his father, "What if I don't make friends? What if they do all stare at me? If they don't like me?"

Draco smiled at his son, "Whatever House you're in you'll make friends. Just be nice to everyone, right?"

"And everyone will be nice to me." His blonde eyebrows furrowed together, "What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Draco smiled and patted the top of his son's head: they had had this discussion frequently in the past few weeks. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin, Scorpius. A long time ago there were some bad people, but not anymore. Everyone is very nice and very friendly." He rubbed his back, "Now go to sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius could feel what felt like a lot of eyes on him and he fidgeted very slightly. His father had told him this may happen, that even after so long people were still prejudiced, still angry. He may have only been 11, but his father had been very honest with his past.

He noticed the eyes that had been staring at him turned to the two First Years who stepped up next to him. They did look familiar. The boy next to him groaned and Scorpius smiled at him, "Everyone stared at me too. I look just like my dad."

The messy-black haired and green-eyed boy looked at him, "Me too."

Scorpius stuck his hand out, "I'm - "

The red-haired girl next to the boy looked at him, her blue eyes piercing his grey ones, "Scorpius Malfoy," she finished for him. "I'm Rose Weasley," she turned back to look towards the front of the Hall.

The boy's green eyes looked apologetic, "I'm Albus Potter," he said quietly, "that's my cousin."

Scorpius nodded, shifting, slightly uncomfortable under Albus' intense gaze. He opened his mouth to speak again when the Headmistress began addressing the students and Professor Longbottom began calling out students' names.

[][][]()()()[][][]


	2. Chapter 1

Sign In . Sign Up .

A/N: This fits in with _The Life and Times of James Sirius Potter_, or at least it should. Please review!

_** The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy **__Chapter One_

With a heavy heart Scorpius sat at the Slytherin table. As many times as his father told him it would be fine if he was Sorted into Slytherin, he knew his father really wanted him to be in any other House.

At least everyone was smiling.

He was surprised to see Albus Potter sit next to him: wasn't Mr. Potter the Prince of Gryffindor?

Maybe Slytherin wouldn't be so bad.

Albus' face was pale, "I didn't exactly want to be in Slytherin either," Scorpius whispered and smiled at Albus' surprised expression. "I wanted to be different from the rest of my family."

"My dad said there's nothing wrong with Slytherin -"

"So did mine," Scorpius nodded, "and maybe it won't be."

They watched Albus' cousin, Rose, sit down at the Ravenclaw table. Albus let out a small laugh.

Professor McGonagall spoke briefly before encouraging everyone to eat and get a good night's sleep. Scorpius and Albus had just started eating when a boy with the exact same hair as Albus, brown eyes and glasses clapped him on the back. "Slytherin, eh, Albie?"

Albus turned to his older brother but didn't say anything. "You and Rosie are the first ones in centuries to not be in Gryffindor!" He shook his head. "What's wrong with you younger cousins?"

Albus gestured towards his new friend, "James this is Scorpius."

James shook his hand, "Malfoy, right?" He smiled, "James Potter. Dad'll be happy you lot are friends, not starting some ridiculous competition but Uncle Ron?" He laughed, grabbing the attention of the other Slytherins. He grinned at his brother, "I hope you get on the team this year; the sooner I can start beating you." He ruffled his brother's hair, "I better grab Fred before Rosie kills him."

Albus turned to Scorpius, "That's my brother."

Scorpius grinned, "I noticed."

Albus began to tell Scorpius about his family, his multitude of cousins, aunts and uncles, after Scorpius said he would like to hear about them. Albus and Rose were best mates, even though she could sometimes be a bit intense, "She's not all bad though. She does like to have a bit of fun with us, doesn't mind James and Fred." James and Fred, he explained, were as good as twins, and were very close with their cousin Dominique who was very different from her older sister, Victoire. He had a younger sister Lily who was nearly inseparable from Roxanne, Fred's sister. They were in the same year as Rose's brother, Hugo, and Molly. Louis and Lucy were much younger. He then explained Teddy, their as-good-as-adopted brother, who was apparently dating Victoire.

"I promise they won't bother you too much - they won't be mean," he shrugged, "they'll tease me, but out of good fun."

Scorpius smiled, despite feeling a pang of jealousy. He would have loved a big family, cousins to play with. He had no wizarding friends growing up, just the few Muggle neighbors who were all a bit older.

As they followed the prefects to the dungeon, Scorpius wondered what his father would think about being friends with Albus Potter. He'd probably be fine with it; Draco respected Harry Potter. And it would have driven his grandfather mad. And that was the icing on the cake.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Albus and Scorpius were fast friends: they sat next to each other in every class and did homework together. But they really connected from being the sons of famous and infamous parents. And being nearly identical to their fathers. They both soon understood that the Slytherins weren't really all bad; they were just ambitious. And competitive.

"You going to try out for the team," Scorpius asked.

Albus grinned; he wasn't nearly as quiet and stoic around Scorpius as he had once been. "Keeper, yea. Are you?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Might as well. Doubtful I get on my First Year. I'm all right at Chaser or Beater."

"James and Fred are the best Beaters at school - maybe ever. Uncle George reckons they might be better than he and his twin were," he shook his head. "And Jamie never let's me forget that. You got a good broom?"

"My dad's old Nimbus. Says I should earn a better broom."

Albus' eyebrows shot up, "That's pretty strict."

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't mind. At least I've got a broom, yea?"

There was sniggering behind them as a few Second Year Hufflepuffs walked past, but Scorpius ignored them. He was used to the occasional name, taunt or glare that some students sent his way. They weren't worth getting riled up over, but Albus frowned his mouth tight. They were only projecting the anger and prejudice their parents felt. He knew his father was a changed man who still felt guilty for his young past and for his ancestors; he had nothing to prove to these students.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose Weasley did not like Scorpius Malfoy. It wasn't because he was a Malfoy or because their fathers hated each other or because his father had one called her mother terrible names. But Rose saw that Scorpius was going to give her stiff competition for Top of their Class.

Scorpius, once her dislike for him became painfully apparent, found Rose to be nothing short of interesting. She wasn't one to shove her excess knowledge in everyone's faces; she only raised her hand once everyone else had a chance to. She allowed other students to answer, but the difficult questions that no one else knew were hers. Unless Scorpius raised his hand.

Her clear blue eyes would blaze slightly when he would answer, but she never glared at him. She was cold and civil to him, calling him 'Malfoy' and only barely acknowledging him when she would talk to Albus. And Scorpius found it fascinating. She didn't like him merely because he wasn't smart: it had nothing to do with who his father was.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Albus and Scorpius both tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team their First Year and they both made it: the Captain, a Fifth Year, was overhauling the team, hoping for a better-than-last-place finish this year. With Albus' excellent Keeper skills and Scorpius' promising Beater and Chaser skills, Tara Barnaby, a Muggleborn, had hope.

They came in third place that season, thanks to Albus' perfect game against Hufflepuff.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Albus and Scorpius sat with some of their yearmates and teammates in a compartment, promising Tara they would practice all summer. Albus turned to Scorpius, "You can come practice at my house, Scorp - Dad has hoops set up for us."

"Dad usually just takes me to a field somewhere away from Muggles," Scorpius admitted, "so playing with other would be fun."

Albus grinned, "Come meet my dad then - he'll want to meet you."

Scorpius nodded, trying not to worry. His dad wouldn't be angry, or at least he didn't think he would. Draco had written that he was glad Scorpius was making friends and that Albus sounded like a "fine young man". But would Mr. Potter be pleased that Scorpius was friends with his son?

Scorpius was a bundle of nerves as they stepped off the train. He saw his father immediately, his pale blonde hair standing out in what seemed to be a sea of red. Was that the entire Weasley-Potter family? Or, as he presumed, were there more sitting at home somewhere? How big was Albus' family?

"I'm going to find my dad first, Al, that all right?"

Albus was grinning widely and waving to his parents, "Hurry up though, yea?"

Draco grinned proudly and ruffled his son's pale-blonde hair before pulling him into a hug. "How's Slytherin's newest Chaser and Beater?"

Scorpius smiled, "Good! I did well in all my classes too. Tied for top."

Draco chuckled, "I never doubted you would."

Scorpius shifted slightly, "Albus wants me to meet his dad - and to meet you," he watched his father adjust his Muggle tie slightly, "that all right?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Yes, yes, of course," he smiled at his son, "lead the way, Scorp."

When the two Malfoy men approached the loud red-haired family, the tension was nearly palpable until Harry Potter, grinning genuinely, took Scorpius' hand, "You must be Scorpius. Congratulations on making the team." He looked at Draco for a moment, still smiling, "How are you, Draco?" He shook the man's hand.

Draco's face broke into a cheerful smile, Ron was surprised to see that it wasn't cold, crule or calculating. "And you must be Albus," Draco shook his hand, "I"m very glad Scorp has made such a good friend in Slytherin," he glanced quickly at Harry, "and I hear you're quite the Keeper."

Ginny put her hand on her son's shoulder before offering a firm handshake to Draco, "Nice to see you, Draco," she smiled wryly, "I think we'll be seeing much more of each other now." She ruffled Scorpius' hair playfully, "Wonderful to meet you, Scorpius. I'm glad you don't wear your hair like your father used to."

Laughter erupted quickly from Harry's mouth and Draco's mouth twitched. "Draco, this is our eldest son, James, and this is Lily."

Draco smiled at them both, "Nice to meet you."

Ron coughed and nodded at Draco, "Malfoy," he said gruffly. "Never thought I'd see the day when you wore Muggle clothes."

"_Ronald_," his wife hissed.

Draco smiled and Scorpius noticed his eyes soften, almost look guilty when he addressed them, "No, it's all right. I've actually been favoring Muggle clothes for many years now. We live in Muggle London."

Ron's mouth hung open and Hermione smiled brightly, offering him her hand, "Draco," she said brightly, "it is nice to see you."

"As it is to see you, Hermione."

Rose, who had been standing quietly in between her parents now stood before Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm Rose Weasley," she stuck her hand out, "I'm in Scorpius' year."

Draco had to bite back a smirk, "Hullo, Rose," he looked to Scorpius, "so you and Rose are top of your year?"

He watched Rose bristle slightly, "Yes, we are."

Draco was amused to see that Ron was having difficulty holding in his laughter and Hermione was still smiling broadly. "She's in Ravenclaw, dad," Scorpius said.

Draco smiled at the girl, "Very nice, Ms. Weasley." Her eyes bore into his, the intelligence of her mother was evident in the clear blue eyes she shared with her father. And for her sake, Draco was pleaded to see her red hair wasn't as bushy and uncontrollable as her mothers.

"Draco," Harry grabbed his attention, "Scorpius must come over this summer to practice Quidditch," his smile was slightly lopsided, "I won't have anyone saying that I was trying to ruin Slytherin's chances at the Cup by prohibiting them to practice."

Draco put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, "That's very nice of you, Harry."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Potter," Scorpius was grinning, glad that all sorts of violence was avoided, "And it was nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he smiled at Lily, "and you too, Lily." He grinned at his best mate, "See you soon, Albus," he flashed a quick smile, "bye, Rose."

"Malfoy," she said tightly.

As they walked away, Draco could hear, "He doesn't seem pompous at all, Daddy. He was quite nice. And Scorpius is nothing but pleasant." Draco couldn't help but grin: at least their children were going to live without all the pressure and prejudice they had. He had a feeling they'd all be mates for a long time.

[][][]()()()[][][]


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nada.

_**The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy**_

_Chapter Two_

"He's just the son of some bloody Death Eater, probably cooking up ways to get rid of Muggleborns."

"His bloody father should be locked up in Azkaban. Or given the kiss. He's a miserable hate-monger and it's despicable that he's allowed to interact with -"

Scorpius tried to tune them out. Although that was nearly impossible since there were very few people in the Great Hall that early and the three Hufflepuffs were speaking quite loudly.

The taunts and glares had been getting worse, but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't as though he was treating people badly, his father wasn't in the newspapers anymore than he had already been because he was the Head of Finance...maybe it was because Slytherin was finally a fierce competitor for the Cup?

The other students started trickling in, but the Hufflepuffs continued. Scorpius ignored them as best as he could, his face coloring slightly. It was when they said something about his mother that he finally snapped.

"What did you just call my mother?" His voice was ice as it cut through their conversation, his grey eyes wild and fierce as he stood slowly. He may have been only 13, but he had a fierce and commanding presence. Nearly everyone was silent.

Two very large boys stood up, two other boys waiting eagerly on the bench, their hands itching for their wands. "I said," one snarled, "that your mother was a Death Eater - banging, Slytherin, prick-sucking, bitch who -"

Scorpius barely raised his wand before a cold, female voice sounded from behind him, "I'd choose your next words _very_ carefully." He saw Rose Weasley, her blue eyes alight, out of the corner of his eye, "His family has paid their debts, as has everyone -"

"What do you know, Weasley? You're only a Third Year!"

"His father was a -"

Rose and Scorpius both fired hexes at the two very large boys; Albus, who had snuck up beside Scorpius hexed the two boys who had remained in their seats. "You will never say something like that about his family," Rose spat at them.

"And that goes for everyone," Albus said clearly, addressing the Great Hall. "No one should be attacked verbally, physically or emotionally for their family."

One of the boys managed to get free of Albus binds, but James and Fred caught him, "I wouldn't do that," Fred chuckled.

"Unless you want to _wet_ yourself in front of everyone," James' voice was anything but teasing.

"Oi! What is the meaning of this?" Professor Longbottom approached the students, "All of you off to class, except for you lot."

[][][]()()()[][][]

They had been given a week's worth of attention with Mr. Cooper and as they walked out of the Great Hall, Scorpius thanked them both before grabbing Rose's arm. "Why did you - we aren't - you don't even like me!"

Rose's face remained calm, "I don't not like you, Malfoy. You're my cousin's best mate, aren't you?"

"But," he frowned, staring at her as though he didn't recognize her, "you've never gotten a detention!"

"Yes, well," she continued to walk down the hall, "there's a first time -"

Scorpius was not satisfied with this response, "But why?"

She stared at him a moment, "It wasn't exactly fair, was it? Calling you and your parents those terrible things? Your father has proved himself to be a changed, different and good man. And it's not fair to judge you on your father's past." She watched him for a moment, "I was only doing what what right, Malfoy."

And that was when everything changed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Mr. Cooper set Rose and Scorpius to clean the trophy closet, without magic and set Albus to organize one of the broom closets that hadn't been touched in what looked like centuries.

They had started in silence, but Scorpius didn't want this: he wanted to understand Rose. She had obviously not liked him and yet she had gone out of her way to hex him, to get a detention.

"Rose," he said hesitantly and watched as she continued to scrub but was looking at him, "thank you."

She shrugged, "I told you, wasn't fair to you."

He nodded, "And you understand what it's like," he watched as she bristled slightly, "being judged based on your parents."

"Most of us do," she said tightly, "and none of us like it."

"I'm sorry you got your first detention because of me," he said sincerely.

"You got your first detention to Malfoy."

They worked in silence a moment before Rose spoke, "Do you really live in Muggle London?"

"What?"

Rose blushed slightly, "When I met your dad, when my dad was bit of a prat to your dad, he said that he always wears Muggle clothes and you live in Muggle London."

Scorpius grinned widely causing Rose to blush harder, "It's just a question," she said defensively.

"We do live in Muggle London- no disillusionment charms or anything. I was friends with some of the neighbor kids, but they're all older." Rose seemed truly intrigued, so he continued. "Dad did it at first because he knew his father would be furious - wherever he is now - but he grew to actually love it. Muggle intrigue him. He likes their television and cell phones. And their clothes are very comfortable." He grinned, "I have a Muggle dog too."

Rose's hand stopped moving as she stared at him, her clear blue eyes wide, "Really? Mum's a cat person - we have a half kneazle that hates me. But I've always wanted a dog," she smiled slightly, "what's his name?"

"Hephaestion -"

"Alexander the Great's best friend," Rose finished, blushing slightly as Scorpius stared at her.

"Right. I was young when we got him," he explained.

Rose smiled, "You were Alexander and he was Hephaestion."

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, "I, uh, have a picture, actually," he reached for his bag, handing Rose the picture.

She stared at the medium-sized dog and watched as he looked at the camera before running for a ball and bringing it back. "He's a mutt, he was only a few weeks old when we rescued him from the pound, really skinny and scared," Scorpius frowned, "they found him wandering the streets alone."

Rose glanced at Scorpius, saw the way he watched his dog in the picture, the sadness gripped her heart slightly, "But he's got a wonderful family now. He's really happy."

Scorpius smiled, "He's really a great dog. Gets all excited when mum or dad do a bit of magic," he shrugged, "Dad takes him to work sometimes when I'm at school."

Rose handed him back his photo before turning back to scrubbing her trophy.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The third night of their detention, Scorpius asked her why she seemed to despise him.

She sputtered indignantly, "I do not!"

"Well," he quirked an eyebrow, "you clearly dislike me."

"I - I don't," she rolled her eyes at his slightly-naughty stance. She let out an aggravated groan, "You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?"

Scorpius smiled slyly: it was rare to see Rose worked up like this, but it was wildly entertaining. He was going to have to rile her up more often.

"Fine, because you're my main competition for Top of the Year and I want to be Top, I _need_ to be top."

Scorpius frowned slightly at her word choice. He had suspected this was the case, but why did she _need_ to be Top?

When he asked her, she deflected, "I just want to be all right? I work hard and I deserve it."

Scorpius stared at her, "I work hard too, Rose."

She put her hands on her hip, her eyes defiant, "That's why you spend so much time in the library?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, "There are other places to do work," he chided.

This only infuriated her more. And her infuriation amused Scorpius.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Albus found it rather amusing at first, the way Rose would get so aggravated she would nearly stutter and yell at Scorpius to keep quiet. Scorpius would smirk and continue to do little things to push her buttons. But now it was becoming more frequent. And it began to irritated the usually very stoic and very calm Albus.

"It's just a bit of fun, Al. She needs to loosen up."

It was no longer fun, howeevr, when Rose taunted Scorpius for doing poorly on one his Ancient Runes assignments. She couldn't help but gloat to his face and to her friends, but she became irritated when he didn't defend himself or fire back.

They were on the lawn, waiting for care of Magical Creatures and the weather was picking up some. "Since Scorpius has cocked up royally so close to the end of term," her eyes darted to him to gauge his reaction, "there's no way, really to make up for it before OWLs." She laughed teasingly, "Why did you do so badly, Malfoy? Not working in the library finally take its toll."

Clenching his fists, he turned around slowly, his eyes sad and forlorn instead of the fiery Rose had expected. "Hephaestion died, Weasley," he unclenched his fists, "all right? I couldn't concentrate on my bloody assignment when my bloody dog has just died."

Her stomach sank and her heart tightened, her face turned white in guilt sympathy. "Scorpius, I'm -"

"Please, Weasley," he said gruffly before turning around. He had never called her by her surname, not in the nearly six years they had known each other. And he had never been as terrible to her as she had been to him. He always stopped before things got too out of hand. He only pushed her buttons playfully, but she had been malicious.

She spent the next week feeling awful and made hundreds of attempts to apologize, but Scorpius ignored her. She didn't blame him, but she didn't give up.

"Scorpius, I -:

Albus stepped in front of her: he looked both upset and disappointed which only made Rose feel worse. "Rose, just stop, would you? He wants to be left alone," he shook his head, "just - just let him be."

"But, Al I want to apologize -"

"Not now, Rose," he said firmly and walked away to keep up with Scorpius.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius stared up at the dark green canopy of his bed. Why had she been so malicious and terrible in her taunting? Was she so desperate to be at the Top she didn't care who she hurt or why? Had she thought she was only being as mean as he had?

He frowned, knowing that couldn't be the case. He had never been malicious or attacked her in such a personal way. He only liked to tease her, push her buttons since he seemed to be the only one who really could.

Every time he looked at her now he was confused and sad. Maybe he had hurt her this way and she was only retaliating. Her apologies made him feel guilty and filled him with immense sadness. Maybe Rose Weasley wasn't who he thought she was.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius was thankful Rose wasn't at the Potters when he went to play Quidditch with Albus. "I didn't tell her you were coming, mate," Albus frowned, "but you have to speak to her sometime. You're both my mates and I won't be in the middle."

"I know, Al."

"She really does feel awful you know."

Scorpius ignored this comment.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Astoria Malfoy sighed as she stood to answer the door; she had just sat down to begin her book when the doorbell rang. She was very surprised to see a young, red-headed girl at the door.

Rose was nervous: she had lied to her parents, had traveled to Muggle London and searched for the Malfoy's residency. She had met Mr. Malfoy, but she was in no way prepared to meet _Mrs_. Malfoy.

She was absolutely gorgeous and absolutely intimidating in her confidence and reminded Rose of her Aunts Ginny, Fleur and Angelina and of her mother, although she was much more statuesque. She was tall, had long, dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and large, beautiful clear hazel eyes. If she was this exquisite barefoot and in plain shorts and t-shirt, Rose couldn't even begin to fathom what she must look like in heels and a dress.

"Um, Mrs. Malfoy? I'm one of Scorpius' classmates -"

She smiled broadly, "Rose Weasley? Albus' cousin and the young lady Scorp is always saying is so smart?" She opened the door, "Please, please, come in. Scorpius isn't here unfortunately, but could I offer you a drink? Lemonade? Cola?"

"Oh, um, a lemonade, thanks," she glanced around the room, shocked at what she saw. Her father always made it seem like the Malfoys lived in a Dark Magic museum, but everything was new and clearly Muggle-made. "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said quietly, taking the glass she offered her.

"Thank you, dear," she looked around the room fondly, "Draco and I didn't much like our family homes when we were growing up." Her eyes met Rose's, "Did you want to leave a message for Scorpius? He should be back after dinner."

"Ah," she took a sip of her lemonade to calm her nerves, "I had actually came to apologize to Scorpius, I was terrible to him and I've felt awful but he - rightfully - won't accept my apologies."

Astoria watched the young girl's face: what she could have possibly done to Scorpius to make her look so guilty?

"I'm sorry to near about Hephaestion," Rose said quietly, "I would have liked to meet him."

"Yes, he was a very good dog. Draco was devastated and we told Scorpius when he had to finish an assignment, I believe."

The color of Rose's face paled, her few freckles stood out against her very pale face. "You couldn't lie to him of course." She frowned, her forlorn blue eyes looked haunting as she met Astoria's hazel eyes. "I taunted Scorpius about that assignment," she spoke quickly, "I had no idea. I was dreadful and he won't accept any of my apologies."

Astoria moved to sit next to Rose on the couch, "Now, now, Rose," she put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her, "you meant no real harm. Scorpius will forgive you soon enough."

Rose nodded sadly, "Will you get a new dog, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She frowned, "I'm not sure; not right away. I think Scorpius - and Draco - need some time."

Rose nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," she took a small envelope out of her pocket, "for you and Mr. Malfoy," she stood, "don't mention to Scorpius that I was here," she looked sad again, "it won't make much difference."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Astoria, darling, what's this?" Draco picked up several pamphlets.

"That," she kissed his cheek, "is the animal shelter that we will be fundraising for and volunteering at."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "But I thought you were busy enough with -"

"This is for you and Scorpius, darling," her smiled grew slightly, "and you'll never guess who suggested it."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Mum," Scorpius started skeptically, "what are we doing here exactly?"

"We are volunteering at the shelter's adoption day," she smiled, "look, there's Albus, why don't you two go play with some of the dogs, talk with some of the people who are interested." She patted his shoulder, "You're doing this for the dogs, Scorpius. Remember that."

It tore his heart to see these dogs, so playful and happy to be outside and playing with people. Taking a deep breath he waved at Albus: he was determined to get every one of these dogs adopted.

His head shot up: he knew that laugh. But what would she be doing here? His mother had invited Albus, but she didn't know Rose and Albus hadn't said anything. He watched as Albus approached her, clearly irritated, but she only glared at him, her hands on her hips.

That was when his mother approached Rose, smiling and shaking her hand, as if they _knew_ each other.

He felt his father's hand on his shoulder, "It was Rose's idea - your mother's involvement with this shelter."

Scorpius turned to look at his father, "But how -"

"Apparently she came round to the house, wanting to apologize," his pale grey eyes boring into his son's, "she felt awful, Scorpius. Wanted to make it up to you."

Scorpius turned back to watch Rose squatting to pet two puppies laughing as they licked her face. It didn't make any sense.

"Scorp," Draco said, his voice a bit softer now, "I'm ready for another dog if you are," he smiled sadly and ruffled his son's hair, "these dogs deserve a good home."

He approached her slowly, still trying to figure out why she was here, why she had gone to such trouble for him. She considered him merely her competition, a yearmate, her cousin's best mate. He pushed her buttons, challenged her intellectually, but they weren't _friends_. This was the second time she had done something out of her way for him. It was _inexplicable_.

He squatted beside her, startling her as he pet the puppies. "Oh, Scorpius, I -"

"This was your idea?"

Her mouth opened, but she didn't say anything; she couldn't read his expression. "I - I went to your house to apologize, I felt - I still feel absolutely awful, Scorpius and when I left I researched animal shelters and owled everything to your mum -"

His clear grey eyes locked on her blue ones, "Thank you, Rose."

She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, "I really am-"

He shared a quick, grateful smile, "I know. It's over now." He watched the dogs for a moment, "Your mum letting you adopt one?"

"No, but my Grandma Jane wants me to get one for her," she smiled, "but they're all so adorable," she laughed at the two puppies as one bit the other's ear, "especially these guys."

Scorpius watched her face, "They are," he agreed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Draco smiled to himself as he watched Scorpius pick up the identical puppy of the one Rose Weasley had just left with. "This little guy looks lonely, dad," Scorpius said as he walked over with the dog, "just lost his sister."

Draco took the dog from his son's arm, "His name?"

"Apollo," he replied and Draco smirked slyly. If Rose were anything like her parents, which he knew she most definitely was, this was going to be very interesting.

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: I know the whole dog thing is a bit trite, but I wanted something that Scorpius could bring up later to sort of trap Rose into admitting that she does like him….PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Zilch.

Please review!

_**The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy: **__Chapter Three_

"How's your grandmother like Artemis?" Scorpius watched as Rose turned her head, her long, wavy red hair fluttering slightly as she moved, a brilliant smile on her face and her beautiful clear, blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh, hullo, Scorpius," she was still smiling, "she's along great - she and Grandmum Jane are getting on brilliantly. I visited every week."

Albus came up behind him, "Hullo, Scorp," he was grinning widely, "you mind if we sit in here a moment, Rosie?"

"Rose's friends, Suzanne and Caeley shrugged and Rose attempted not to roll her eyes as their eyes traveled over the now _very_ long bodies of her cousin and his best mate. "We have a prefect's meeting, Al."

Albus chuckled, "I know, I know. But I have good news," his bright green eyes dance, "I'm Quidditch captain."

Scorpius laughed, "Well done, Potter."

"All the Potter's are Quidditch-captains, aren't they?" Rose chuckled.

Rose barely paid attention to the stories Albus was telling Scorpius and Rose's friends of James and Fred's first weeks with the Pride of Portree. She found her eyes and thoughts were drawn to Scorpius. She still felt guilty for being so heartless, even though he had forgiven her. Like her cousin, Scorpius had only gotten taller over the summer. His eyes were still their unusual ice grey that could at times be soft, fierce or wild, but always exuding such intelligence and maturity. His pale white blonde hair that looked overly-styled on his father looked soft, terribly touchable and carefree on him. She caught herself before she thought 'how nice' it must feel -

Her friends were eyeing the two boys openly, unabashed in their obvious attraction. Rose tried not to feel sick: her _cousin_ and _Malfoy_?

"Sorry?" She tried not to blush.

Scorpius smiled slyly, "I said we should go to the prefects' meeting, meet the new Head Boy and Head Girl."

Rose stood, rolling her eyes, "Considering the Head Girl is my cousin -"

"Not everyone is lucky enough to be related to half the castle, Rose," his smile grew when she shot him an icy glare over her shoulder. Yes, he had missed this.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"We are going to try something different this year. We all know it's sometimes difficult to get some students to listen to prefects who aren't in their Houses. So, we're going to do rounds - for the 6th and 7th years - in pairs from two different Houses."

"And we'll alternate every two weeks, but we may change this if we feel the pairs are working well enough," Jon Greyson, the Ravenclaw Head Boy finished.

"Sixth year pairs will be Gryffindor-Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw-Slytherin and will alternate to Gryffindor-Slytherin and Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. Seventh year pairs will be Gryffindor-Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff-Slytherin and alternate with Slytherin-Gryffindor and Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff," Dominique smiled sweetly, but her serious and threatening eyes were not lost on any of them. "You are all prefects, you are to set examples for your fellow students. If you can't set aside your House loyalties to work together there will be consequences. We'll meet next week to see how this goes."

Rose's stomach tightened in either anger, anxiety or annoyance, she wasn't entirely sure. She'd no longer be going rounds with Tim, one of her good friends, but with Malfoy and bloody McLaggen, the most pompous Hufflepuff she'd ever seen.

"Weasley," the pompous git smiled in a way that made Rose want to throw up, "look forward to doing rounds with you."

Rose nodded curtly, "Not for another two weeks, McLaggen." Avery, James' girlfriend, dated his older brother? Callum had been a bit less of a prick than Conor, but still.

Scorpius watched Rose's short interaction with McLaggen before she shot her cousin a quick glare. Dominique merely smirked.

Scorpius turned to his fellow Slytherin prefect, "Well, it was fun, Wilson."

Gemma Wilson rolled her eyes at Scorpius but smiled, "Yes, Malfoy, I'll never see you. Ever again. We won't have to keep the Slytherins in line at all."

Scorpius grinned, slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards him, "Oh, my little Williams," he said fondly, "sarcasm is so very becoming on you."

They walked out of the compartment; Rose was talking with her cousin. Wilson quirked a perfect dark brown eyebrow, her pale, violet eyes twinkling wickedly, "So you'll be doing orunds with Weasley _and_ Greene, hm? How did _you_ get _so_ very lucky?"

Scorpius ruffled his hair slightly, his bangs inching dangerously close to his eyes, "I'd be luckier still if I got to do rounds with the Head Girl."

Gemma rolled her eyes but said nothing. She walked with him to the compartment he had been sitting in earlier, a smirk spreading across her face when she saw Potter chatting up Rose's Ravenclaw friends.

"Potter," her smirk grew when he turned, his hand immediately messing his hair again. She turned to the girls, quirking a challenging eyebrow, "Wood. Sampson."

Albus recovered from his momentary silence, "Gemma, you want to join us?"

Scorpius watched with a smirk as she flashed a winning smile, sitting directly across from Potter. Gemma had to have known what she did to Albuss, because she seemed to enjoy the usually cool, calm and collected boy squirm. But Potter denied any feelings other than friendship for Gemma despite the way his bright green eyes were slowly moving up her body.

"I made Quidditch captain," he said quickly, catching himself before his staring became obvious to someone other than Scorpius.

"Nicely done, Potter," her pretty and mesmerizing eyes were sincere and Scorpius noted triumphantly, impressed. "Maybe now with your brother and cousin, the Wonder Beaters, gone, we'll finally win a cup."

Albus frowned slightly, "We'll just need some bloody _fantastic_ Beaters."

Caeley Wood and her boring counterpart, Suzanne Sampson, were blatantly annoyed at being ignored by Albus and Scorpius wondered briefly what Rose thought of her two mates lusting after her cousin. And hadn't Caeley been snogging Albus' brother a few years back? Wood, from what Scorpius recalled, didn't seem so bad but how could Rose be friends with someone like Sampson?

Not a moment later, Rose opened the compartment door, a pretty scowl on her face. "What happened, Rosie?" Sampson and Wood both looked at her cheerfully.

"Nothing," she managed when she saw Scorpius, "Dominique and Greyson just changed a few things up this year, that's all." Scorpius couldn't help his smirk. "Oh, hello, Gemma, how was your summer?" She sat down next to her, a true smile on her face.

Scorpius and Albus shared a shocked and dubious look that only grew when Gemma grinned back. "It was lovely - but a bit cold."

Gemma Wilson, the sixth year, Muggleborn Scottish Princess of Slytherin, was friends, actual Merlin-to-goodness friends with Rose Weasley, the daughter of two of the most famous people in the entire Wizarding world and the ultimate Ravenclaw.

Scorpius nearly lost his mind.

However, Rose called for them all to get changed - they were rapidly approaching Hogwarts.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Albus may have been the last person anyone would think of when they heard 'Slytherin', but that didn't mean he wasn't very much the typical Slytherin. He was very ambitious to prove to everyone that though he looked nearly identical to his father, he wasn't. He had picked nearly identical to his father, he wasn't. He had picked the Quidditch-position that no Potter had played and one that no Weasley had ever played consistently or practically well.

So when Albus found out that his best mate and his cousin were paired to do rounds together, he knew he had to do something to get Scorpius to act. What he hadn't planned on, however, was that Scorpius was busy figuring out a way to get Gemma and Albus closer to snogging. And neither knew that Rose had a plan of her own.

"So you and Rosie are doing rounds tonight?"

"Oh, you heard her snipe and gripe at me earlier? Heard her disgruntled whining?"

"Yes," Albus said thoughtfully, "why do you reckon she acts like that when she organized the whole animal shelter thing?" He smirked as he watched Scorpius drink his pumpkin juice, lost in thought.

"All right, Malfoy, let's go. We've got a long night ahead of us," Rose stood behind, tapping her foot impatiently until she saw Gemma, "all right, Wilson?"

Gemma grinned, her violet eyes beaming brightly, "Take care of my prefect, Weasley. The Slytherins actually listen to him."

"I'll do my best, Wilson," she smiled brightly before turning back to Scorpius, "stop dilly-dallying and come on, will you?"

"Oi, since when are you such good chums with Gemma?"

Rose didn't bother to look at him as she continued down the corridor, "Didn't know you were keeping a ledger of my friendships, Malfoy."

He loosened his tie, doing his best to not let her effect him. "Gemma's my follow prefect and a good friend and I couldn't help but notice that until recently -"

"Last term," she corrected.

"You were more than acquaintances last term?"

"She was often in the library," she almost immediately regretted those words, but Scorpius ignored it. "I was sorry I never talked to her sooner, she's a lovely girl."

Scorpius watched her closely, the way her fierce blue eyes roamed the dim corridor, her wand rolling along her fingertips in a slightly menacing way, the way her long, wavy red hair fell down her back from her ponytail. For a girl that was so practical and dedicated to her work, he could never quite understand why she kept her hair so long. Not that he didn't mind -

"And you saw that Albus is mad about her," Scorpius smirked devilishly at her, "I'm impressed, Weasley."

She quirked an eyebrow, barely moving her head, her lips in a slight smirk, "For a Ravenclaw," she corrected lightly.

"So, what, are you being her friend so Albus knows you've given your silent permission?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously, "And what business of it is yours, Malfoy?"

Scorpius took a deep breath, but her haughty tone and her superior attitude toward him struck a nerve.

"He's my best mate Rose, and Gemma has been my good friend a bit longer than she's been yours. And I offer my sincere apologies, but I was hoping to get them both to see sense, to get Al to up his game a bit."

She scoffed before composing herself, "I don't know what 'game' he has to 'up' but fine," she stopped walking a moment to face him. "I want them to get together organically, I don't want to force them."

"Just give them a push in the right direction," he smirked, "how Slytherin of you."

She pursed her lips, but her eyes revealed her true amusement, "Don't make me sick, Malfoy."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius had hoped he and Rose could connive and plot together, but she apparently had other plans, mainly setting up conversations for them. Scorpius was pleased Albus had finally stepped it up and had been a bit less nervous around Gemma and even began to very nearly flirt. And occasionally it was Gemma who squirmed now.

Scorpius and Rose continued to "compete" in classes and Rose had ben unsurprised , but a bit peeved, that Scorpius was in _every_, _single_ one of her classes. "Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, eh, Rose?"

She had rolled her eyes and steadfastly ignored him.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The next time they did rounds, Scorpius started the conversation with something that had been bothering him. "Why were you so determined to get me to forgive you, Rose? Why did you go to my mum and organize everything when you make it plain to everyone that we're rivals of sorts?"

"You're my favorite and closest cousin's best mate, aren't you? My behavior was unacceptable, no matter to whom it was towards and I wanted to make amends." She continued to stare resolutely ahead of her, "Nothing more than that, Malfoy."

He didn't believe her. He couldn't believe her. He watched her closely now, the way she walked so confidently, without any regard that he was walking behind her: she didn't strut sensually like other girls did. Her long, wavy, unpractical, hair wasn't as bright as her brother's or her father's, it was darker, an absolutely lovely color that Scorpius' couldn't help but admire. He had begun to notice and enjoy the way her beautiful, clear blue eyes would spark when he would tease her, the way her cute little lips would tighten and pout slightly, a terribly appetizing pink color; her cheeps would color slightly, giving her a flushed and beautiful complexion. He liked how she looked when she was irritated. But he also liked to watch her when she was concentrating, when she was laughing when she was -

Yes, Scorpius had admitted to himself that he was watching Rose a bit too closely and too often. And he was thinking about her more than was appropriate. He refused to believe that she only defended him their third year and researched animal shelters because he was best mates with her cousin. She had to have at least considered her a friend.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Our last rounds together, Malfoy."

"For two weeks, anyway," he smiled, looking at her from the corner of his eye. He wondered not for the first time in recent weeks what she looked like without her robes. He was becoming increasingly aware of her body as he had continued to study her face nearly every class.

She caught him staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing," he coughed, "things seem to be going well with Al and Gemma."

She hummed in response. "Did you write your Potions essay?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Just have a few finishing touches," he shrugged, "I wanted to start my Runes."

"That's not due until next week, Malfoy," she smiled slyly, "I didn't much take you for a 'do work in advance' type."

"Couldn't keep up with you if I wasn't." This was flirting, they were flirting, he was flirting with Rose. She couldn't just consider them to be acquaintances.

She groaned, "As much as this pains me to admit, Malfoy, I do not look forward to doing rounds with bloody McLaggen."

"Are you saying you'd rather be doing rounds with me, Rose," he laughed triumphantly, "I knew you didn't despise me as much as you claim."

"All right, all right, don't get cocky, Malfoy," her cheeks were coloring slightly, "compared to McLaggen it's not that much of a compliment."

"Thanks, Rose," he chuckled, "you'll put McLaggen in his place," he grinned, "he wouldn't dare mess with you."

[][][]()()()[][][]

He had been 'observing the heavens' for an assignment and had uncharacteristically lost track of time. If he ran into any professors he could pretend he had thought he was on round-duty and knew he could convince the prefects who were truly on duty not to give him a detention or take points. All rational thought, however, escaped his mind when he heard someone very distinctly say 'no, stop.' It wasn't just any voice. It was _her_ voice. Gripping his wand tightly Scorpius raced down the hall, his blood boiling, his mind filled with rage and anger and other emotions he had rarely - if ever - felt. "She said _no_," he said icily as he approached the bulky-figure of McLaggen hovering over an unseen Rose.

The pompous git turned his head and chuckled, "You need _Malfoy_ here to fight your battles, Rosie? Your new boyfriend come to protect you?"

Scorpius made to retort, his feet carrying him toward the pair when he was forced to jump out of the way, just barely missing the flying, hulky mass that was McLaggen's body.

"I don't need anyone, McLaggen," her blue eyes were blazing, her wand still pointed threateningly at him, "let's see what happens to you when McGonagall hears of this, shall we?" She turned on Scorpius now who was surprised to feel the blunt of her anger, "And you. What in Godric's name was that? I don't need saving, especially from you."

Scorpius was enraged; his temple throbbed, his heart pounded and his grey eyes were cold, "You, Rose Weasley are unbelievable," he seethed.

"I didn't need you, Scorpius. You've embarrassed us both."

"In front of who? Who are you bloody trying to impress?" He let out a cold, harsh laugh, "_This_ scum?" He shook his head and checked his tongue before he said something else he regretted. He _never_ let his anger get the better of him. He let abruptly, unable to even look at her.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The incident changed Scorpius' opinion of Rose almost immediately: not entirely or substantially of course. He knew she wasn't a bad, spiteful person, but she was acting petulant, spoiled and ridiculous. His fascination with her was finished.

Albus, ever observant, noticed the cold front between his two best mates almost as soon as it began and requested Gemma's help to discover the source of the problem.

Scorpius was harder to crack than Rose's simple, "He offered unwanted help in a situation that I had very much under control."

"I'm tired of our acquaintance being so one-sided is all. I have better and more important things to occupy my time than _Weasley_."

McLaggen was stripped of his prefect duties and placed on warning.

Malfoy had his first rounds with Cordelia Greene not two days later. And hoping to ride his mind of Rose Weasley entirely, he focused on his beautiful new partner.

Doing rounds with Cordelia Greene was the greatest confidence booster Scorpius could have ever wished for and the most fun and shameless flirting he had had in a while. Cordelia, made it painfully obvious to Scorpius that she found him wildly attractive and humorous. But while it was fun, Scorpius kept finding himself wishing she were just a bit more like Rose. But no. He was done with Rose, hadn't she shown him how selfish and foolish she really was?

But Cordelia was terribly attractive with her long, dark brown hair, her big golden-hazel eyes and her perfect, pouty lips. What harm could come from flirting with her and enjoying her presence?

For two weeks he looked forward to rounds with Cordelia, although at times she was terribly boring and had nothing of real interest to say. Scorpius overlooked this minor detail.

Too quickly, however, he and Rose had rounds again. Within the first twenty minutes they were arguing loudly, drawing the attention of several students and eventually the Head Boy and Head Girl.

For the life of him Scorpius could not recall what was said: Rose was yelling, he was talking loudly. Insults had flown, snide remarks, but the specifics were lost. All Scorpius could remember was being yanked away from her (they had been standing near inches apart) by the Head Girl. They were reprimanded, but Scorpius barely heard; the blood was pounding too loudly in his ears.

He was forced to finish the two weeks' rounds with Dominique, Rose with Greysonand then they would all go back to rounds with their Housemates. Scorpius and Rose had ruined it for everyone.

The day after his epic and much-discussed blow-up with Rose, Scorpius asked Cordelia to Hogsmeade.

One week later, Rose was seen walking hand-in-hand with the Head Boy himself.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Gemma glared at Scorpius, "Greene? Really, Malfoy?"

He shrugged indifferently.

"She's very pretty, I'll admit, but honestly, what could possibly talk about?" She rolled her eyes, "You'll tire of snogging eventually."

Scorpius continued to ignore her.

"Malfoy you're much to reasonable for this, I mean you aren't one to take up with a girl just for her looks and do you really think Greene is going to make Weasley jealous?"

"I don't know why this is any of my concern, Wilson," he shot her an indifferent look, "What happens between Cordelia and I is strictly between Cordelia and I."

"And half the school," Gemma muttered.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to talk about you and Potter?"

She opened her mouth before shutting it angrily. "Fine," she said through clenched teeth.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Thankfully, Scorpius hadn't grown tired of the snogging yet. And when she could occasionally get clingy or suffocating, Scorpius would tune her out or remind himself that she was gorgeous.

It was nearing the end of the year, however, and Scorpius wasn't entirely sure how he wanted things to play out over the summer. Thankfully Cordelia was going to America for the entire summer and had suggested they "take a break".

Albus laughed, "You got out of that one way too easy."

Scorpius feigned indignation, "I don't know what you're talking about, Potter." He tensed slightly when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, her lips pressed quickly to his cheek, "Hello, love, did you have some time this afternoon?"

Scorpius attempted a smile, "Actually, I have to finish packing before the Slytherin-party," he hoped his smile was charming enough, "and I wouldn't want you to miss out on time with your friends."

His smile worked, "Of course, love, I'll see you on the train."

He turned to see a barely-composed Albus sniggering behind his hand and a smirking Gemma, "Oh, shut it."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Draco watched, one blonde eyebrow quirked in surprise as a girl he didn't recognize kiss his son quickly on the cheek before hugging him fiercely. It wasn't the fact that Scorpius had a sort-of-girlfriend that surprised Draco, it was the fact that this girl wasn't Rose Weasley.

Discreetly, Draco's eyes wandered across the platform looking for any redhead when he stumbled upon a young man with his arm around one Rose Weasley. Well, that explained everything. Draco watched the boy briefly, unimpressed, by his physical features and stature: he didn't mean to judge the boy so harshly, but he assumed that this boy was Scorpius competition or...

Draco sighed. Who knew.

"Hullo, dad."

Draco beamed at his son before quirking a cocky brow, "Who was that pretty brunette? Your girlfriend?"

Scorpius frowned, "Thankfully, no."

Draco bit his tongue: he and Astoria would need to slowly and carefully extract information regarding his apparently frosty relationship with Rose Weasley.

[][][]()()()[][][]


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nada

_**The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy: **__Chapter Four_

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Astoria, darling," Draco walked through the front door of their house and was immediately welcomed by an overexcited and slightly clumsy Apollo. Draco scratched his ears affectionately, "You little mutt," he laughed. "Astoria?"

She poked her head out from the kitchen, her finger over her lips and beckoned him over.

"Marabelle, please, it's not you, I promise. I know, over the phone is dreadful but - no, no, of course. Yes, good luck with your interview. Yes, tell her I said hello." Scorpius groaned when he hung up the phone.

"Another girlfriend dumped?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his father, "Spare me. Went went to one movie and she bloody thought we were getting married."

Astoria stifled a laugh, "Scorp, all the girls just love you because you're too cute and they go crazy -"

He blushed.

Draco smirked at his wife, "Potter - I mean, Harry, invited us all over this weekend for his belated birthday and a party for Albus, Rose and _your_ last year." He was grinning at his wife and watching his son's face when he mentioned 'Rose'. "Said we should bring Apollo and any kind of food or drink we'd like. He said someone would eat it."

"Brilliant," Scorpius muttered.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius had always liked Albus' older brother and had found his younger sister to be highly amusing. In fact, he had gotten along with all of the Potters and Weasleys except for Rose. Which was why he was determined to ignore her at the 'party' despite that it was partially being held in their honor; he wanted to have fun.

But he knew he would have to talk to her: it was only proper.

"You and your cousin really helped Portree along this season, James," Draco smiled at Albus' brother, "and I hear you two'll be captains?"

James grinned, "Yessir, trying to recruit this one here," Avery walked over, "and my other darling cousin, Dominique, but they are playing hard to get."

"The Harpies have really sweetened the deal," Avery grinned, "confidential, of course."

"You and Rosie are going to make an _interesting_ Head couple," James grinned teasingly.

"Yes," Fred agreed easily, "and the first Slytherin in a while."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Did Albus invite his pseudo-girlfriend Gemma over?" He enjoyed meddling in his best mate's life with the infamous pranksters; it kept his mind off her.

She had gotten more beautiful, though Scorpius loathed to admit it: her hair was sleeker, more golden red. Her face only had sparse freckles and Merlin, why was she wearing such a delicious and romantic summer dress that would look so innocent on anyone else? Her lips were red from her ice pop, and Merlin. Scorpius had never loved summer so much before. And thankfully it looked like her oaf of a boyfriend wasn't here. One less thing for him to be irritated about.

"She's barely seen or heard from him all summer," Albus interrupted his thoughts and Scorpius was slightly surprised to see the look of disdain cross his features. "Thrown himself completely in to his work. Some shit job at the _Daily Prophet_."

"He was Head Boy, Al, I'm sure -"

"Scorp, don't defend the guy. He and Rose barely speak and she always has to visit him. He's working for the bloody gossip section -"

Scorpius was completely shocked, "The gossip?" The Potters and Weasleys were notorius for frequently refusing to give interviews and statements to the _Daily Prophet_, preferring to speak through other publications. In the nearly 30 years, the _Daily Prophet_ had lost much of its credibility. "Has he written anything?"

"Not directly but I'm sure he's given some information, I mean, that trash about Fred's girlfriend?"

Scorpius frowned, "Fraid I don't keep tabs on your family through the paper."

Albus laughed and clapped his best mate on the back, "Hopefully few people do."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Scorpius has really grown up," Lily nearly purred, her voice sounding slightly grating in Rose's ear. Roxanne hummed her agreement. "Very delicious."

"Those eyes could just pierce through your soul."

"And look at how wonderfully that shirt fits."

"He's very fit."

Roxanne and Lily ignored Rose who stood in between them. "You reckon Albie would be very angry if we -"

Rose didn't know why but she very nearly snapped at her two younger cousins for being "uncharacteristically ridiculous" but she bit her tongue. It was none of her business.

"Rose?"

She looked at the two girls and blinked at the four nearly identical brown eyes that stared back at her. "Rose -"

"Are you all right?"

"We were asking if you would be angry if we, you know -"

"Made ourselves known to Malfoy."

"Since he is Head Boy and all."

Rose clenched her jaw: Lily and Roxanne were infinitely worse than Fred and James when it came to the unnerving custom of finishing one another's thoughts. "I doubt Albus or James and Fred would like it much and I doubt Scorpius would have much time."

She ignored their mischievous smirks, "But you have time for a boyfriend, Rosie."

"Yes, well, he won't be around all the time," she shook her head and sighed, "do whatever you want, you always do."

Rose glanced across the yard after her cousins walked away: Scorpius did look a bit different. She couldn't deny that he did look more fit, more, dare she think it? Manly.

[]()[]

"Congrats on Head Girl, not that there was ever much doubt."

"Congrats to you too," she paused awkwardly, "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

Scorpius chuckled naughtily, "Yes, dare say we will. How's Greyson?"

Rose bristled slightly, "He's fine, got a job at the Daily Prophet, very busy." She bit her tongue before asking about Cordelia. "I suppose I'll see you on the train, Malfoy?"

"Most likely at the Heads' meeting," he agreed.

Rose inwardly screamed as she walked away, "Who's bloody great idea was it to make them Heads?"

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Where's Scorpius' girlfriend?" Rose asked with an air of indifference to Albus as he was fixing himself a plate of food. "And where's Gemma?"

"Gemma said she'd be a bit late," he hid his knowing smirk, "and Scorpius and Cordelia ended it before the holidays. It wasn't really ever very serious."

"But they'll surely get back together," Rose said making conversation.

"Doubtful, Rosie. She wasn't exactly his," he hesitated, his green eyes finally meeting hers, "_type_."

Rose tried to stand tall against his piercing, soul-searching eyes. "I doubt that Malfoy has a type," she smirked slightly, "I heard Lily and Roxanne, discussing his -" she blushed slightly, "discussing him."

Albus didn't look worried or angry like she had hoped, "I doubt Scorpius would want or even dare to date Lily and again," he smiled, "they aren't his type."

She bristled but didn't respond, grabbing a plate to keep busy.

"How's Greyson," he asked tersely.

"Jon is fine. Busy of course, trying to please his bosses so he can be promoted quickly."

"Funny about that blurb about Evan and Fred -"

"They play Quidditch for Merlin's sake," she snapped, "they were bound to be in the gossip rags." Her fiery eyes met his, "And anyway, he's going to change departments just as soon as -"

"Yea, yea," Albus turned away from her, "so you've said."

She tried not to fume: she had heard more than enough of her family's opinion of her boyfriend. Her father was being typical, over-protective, irritable Ron but even more so than, he had ever been with Ginny because Rose was his 'only daughter'. Hermione tried to be supportive but recently she'd been frequently ask Rose if she just wouldn't 'think it over' - did she really know him? She rarely saw him, was she going to have time next year? Hugo was trying to stay out of it, but his disapproval was clear. James and Fred had at first taken the usual 'older brother' roles, but after the Evangeline-Fred pregnancy blurb, they had demanded she end things and seriously consider his "intentions". Albus had never been quite so verbal, but it was painfully clear what his opinion was.

But hadn't she thought long and hard before dating Jon? When he said he wanted to stay together hadn't she thought about it for days before agreeing? She would never have done something so momentous without 'thinking long and hard'. She was still processing Jon's proclamation of love weeks later and she still wasn't ready to say it.

'Or feel it', she reminded herself. She had nearly interrogated him after the article; she didn't doubt him. Why would he write that article when plenty of people knew about Evan and Fred and anyone could have lied. She wasn't giving him better access or information.

And she found that she didn't particularly mind not seeing him all the time. She liked him, but he could be a tad boring. His hands were often clammy and he wasn't as comfortable just sitting together or hugging. And she never really felt the passion that Victoire, Dominique and Avery spoke about when snogging, the comfort level, the calming. Jon was just safe, but she never made her feel safe. All-in-all he was rather dull.

But she had a boyfriend, so no one could tease her now.

Except everyone seemed to hate him.

Her eyes wandered to Scorpius who laughed loudly at something James had said. She watched Lily approach them and felt her eye twitch slightly. Scorpius would make a girl feel safe, with those Quidditch-arms and that chest that was unfairly covered. Those eyes that screamed intelligence and warmth and passion -

"Rose?" She blinked in surprise and stared at the beautiful, intimidating and exquisite mother of the boy she had just been openly ogling.

"Mrs. Malfoy? How do you do?"

Astoria smiled, "I'm fine, Rose. This party is so much fun. Congratulations on Head Girl, dear."

"Thanks," she returned the smile, her near-embarrassment forgotten.

"Shame your boyfriend isn't her, Jon, wasn't it? I would have liked to meet the young man who's taken your fancy, being Head Girl and top of your class and oh, so beautiful," she spoke so eloquently and quickly that Rose could barely follow. "Do you know what you want to do when you graduate?"

"Healer maybe," she smiled, "no one in the family's been a Healer yet." She shrugged, "Maybe a reporter, you know, start a paper that offers both sides, opinionated views of the government, the truth. What the _Daily Prophet_ apparently used to be." She had suggested such a publication to Jon, but he told her that the _Daily Prophet_ could get back to the way it was, that a new publication would never get off the ground, that it was foolish -

"Both of those sound very refreshing dear, very noble," she smiled, "either way I think we are all very excited to see what you end up doing, Rose."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Malfoy I think we-"

He held up a hand, "Seeing as we have to work together, occasionally live together, rounds together and be the role models for the rest of the school," he quirked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, "I promise to never question your authority in front of others and I promise to never be chivalrous unless you specifically ask for it."

"Are you quite finished?" He nodded with a slight smirk. "Splendid. Now, I believe that we can work we'll together as long as we don't wind each other up -"

"But you make it so easy -"

"Malfoy," she warned.

"I prefer if you call me by my given name in front of the students."

"Malfoy," she smirked, "we're alone. Outside of the Heads' Room we'll keep up appearances, pretend that we got along splendidly in class -"

"You don't think we could?"

"I'm saying we have -"

"No, not pretending, but actually, honestly, get along. Dare I say, nearly like friends."

She rolled her eyes, knowing there was no other possible way to get him back on track. "Yes, yes, fine, Malfoy, we're friends. Now, back to scheduling."

[]()[]

Their first meeting went swimmingly and Hugo, a first-year prefect, said to his sister, "Some of the others said that was the best meeting they've been to - said you weren't as downright scary as Dominique, but said they were excited for this year." He grinned, "I am too."

"How's Greyson?" Scorpius asked as they walked out of the compartment to rejoin their respective friends.

She noted he didn't sound angry or snide like Albus and others. "He's," she hesitated and sighed, "busy. Rarely saw him, rarely write," she frowned, "and I think he's wasting his potential, but -"

"Sounds like a keeper, Weasley," he winked smugly and walked to the opposite end of the train as she stood dumbfounded.

[][][]()()()[][][]

_Rosie_

_Sorry I couldn't see you off - Peterson has been working us hard since that __pregnancy__ store was proved wrong. Threatening us if we don't find a good story soon. And don't bother starting a legitimate, recognized and successful paper is impossible and you know it. How was your first meeting with Malfoy? I hope you two get along better than you did last year. And don't worry, being a Head is easy enough if you want it to be just delegate duties to the prefects. Don't worry too much about classes either, dear. You're a Weasley, you'll find a job._

_Please write back soon - don't know when I'll have time, however._

_Love,_

_(When are you going to say it dear? I've been waiting patiently for months.)_

_Jon_

Scorpius looked away from the letter in disgust: Rose had dropped it in their common room and Scorpius his curiosity getting the better of him, read it. But now he wished he hadn't who was this prick? And why in Godric's name did Rose let him speak to her like that? At least she didn't love him -

Scorpius frowned, plopping himself in one of the plush, moss green chairs. He and Rose had been getting along well these past few weeks. They were more than civil during class and at their meetings and actually spoke of real important things when they did rounds. They teased each other occasionally, but made sure not to wind each other up too much; he missed watching her face color, her eyes alight with passionate rage, but he enjoyed talking with her civilly, occasionally studying together in the common room. He could hold off winding her up for a while -

But this letter, it made him angry and confused. Why was she with this terrible bloke? What could they possibly have in common?

He was forced from his thoughts when she entered, books in her arms, her brows furrowed together in thought. "Oh, hullo, Scorpius." She had been calling him by his first name more frequently. "You finish your six inches for Flitwick? I won't let you look at mine and still my thoughts its too -" she stopped abruptly when she saw the letter on the table, "did - did," she grew angry, "did you bloody read my letter?"

"It was on the floor," he said calmly, "I don't stand for litter."

"It was none of your business to read it, Malfoy -"

"Why do you let him speak to you like that. He's out of his bloody mind -"

"Oi! That's my -"

"He's a prick and you know it, Rose." He stood up and took a step towards her, not surprised that she didn't take a step back, "He doesn't care about you or what you think or what you want -"

"Malfoy," she warned, her eyes never leaving his but her voice resigned.

"He doesn't believe in you, Rose -"

She let out a laugh, "Really, Malfoy? Merlin, you're ridiculous," she shook her head, "I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I don't want to discuss my personal life anymore - I'd like to continue to be civil in front of everyone." She snatched the letter from the table and headed towards her room. Furious still, Scorpius grabbed his bag and left for the Slytherin common room to surround himself with sane people.

Rose crumpled the letter tightly in her fist. Malfoy was right, of course, like he always seemed to be about everything. Jon's letter had infuriated her to no end. Who did he think he was writing to? To be honest she often forgot they were dating unless someone specifically asked about him. She had yet to respond to this letter and seriously considered simply not -

But did she want to break up with him? It got everyone off her back for being too consumed with work and Head duties if she had a boyfriend and one who was never around and only annoyed her through letters -

An image of Scorpius' worried and disbelieving grey eyes flashed in her mind, his manly, earthy and intoxicating scent had washed over her just moments ago -

She sat on her bed and opened her books. She had no time for this, she needed to work.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Right, so Hogsmeade trip," she sat down on the floor, putting several rolls of parchment on the table, her school books on the floor next to her. Scorpius leaned forward from his seat on the couch.

"Quidditch schedules too," he reminded, "Hufflepufff needs to be reminded when they get to practice and when they can't."

Rose mumbled something and bit her lip, unaware that Scorpius was watching her intently. "All right, so in two weeks - first Hogsmeade. Then -"

"One at the beginning of December, for holiday shopping and all that."

"Then - February?"

"Around bloody Valentine's, yea."

She quirked a teasing eyebrow but said nothing, "Think we can convince McGonagall to add an extra trip in the spring?"

Scorpius smirked, "Studious Rose wants an extra day off?"

"I thought it would be nice for everyone," she stuck her tongue out at him childishly, "stop being a prat."

"We'll run it by our darling Headmistress, but you know that means more work on our part, of course."

She nodded, "Quidditch schedules?"

This took longer - this was the first year the Heads had to create a schedule so far in advance; there had been major issues last year, mainly on the Hufflepuffs part. To avoid conflict, Rose and Scorpius needed to create a schedule that Madame Hooch would approve.

Rose sighed, "Bloody hell, this is getting ridiculous."

Scorpius ran a tired hand through his hair, "Rounds. Then kitchens?"

Rose thoughts for a moment, she really hated having to break the rules, but, "Yes, all right, I could use some tea."

On their way back from the kitchens Scorpius watched her for a moment, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with Jon, yes."

Scorpius noted she hadn't called him her 'boyfriend'. "Why did you tell me once - when we had detention - that you needed to be top of your class?"

"I never said that," she deflected.

"You said needed and then corrected yourself to 'wanted', Rose," he frowned, "and don't try to deny it. I know what you said."

She avoided his eyes and it at once pained him to see her upset and angered him that he cared so much about her. "My parents are famous, all of my aunts and uncles are famous and revered and well known and all of my cousins and Hugo and I hate being so heavily associated with them, we want to be our own people," she took a deep breath, "every one of my cousins are good at something - Quidditch, making people laugh, Lily and Roxy and Victoire and Dom are gorgeous and everyone's relative smart. But what am I? A bit bossy? A bit uptight? I hate flying, I'm not nearly as funny or as pretty or as young as Molly and all the younger cousins. And I'm the first bloody Ravenclaw. I need to be Top of the Year to distinguish myself from everyone, Malfoy. I need to be my own person, to show everyone I'm good at something."

He shook his head in disbelief, "You're off your bloody rocker, Rose." He let out a harsh, disbelieving laugh, "I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. I know a little but about living under a family's shadow, Rose." His eyes watched her carefully, "Your family loves you, Rose, for who you are. You don't need to prove anything to them. I've seen you interact with them - you and Albus are best mates, I know James and Fred liked you and you helped them with pranks. How often does your brother and Lily and Roxanne go to you for advice? You and Dominique got along fantastically and Molly bloody idolizes you." He shook his head, "I thought you, of all people, Rose, wouldn't feel so foolishly bad for yourself. You're bloody smart, you're confident, your beautiful, so cut this woeful act. It's unattractive and ridiculous." He cocked an eyebrow, "We'll finish the schedules another day," he headed towards Slytherin common room, leaving Rose alone in the corridor.

[][][]()()()[][][]

_Jon -_

_Sorry I've taken so long to reply but I've been very busy with all of my classes - everything but Divination, of course - and Head Duties. Not only were Scorpius and I in charge of prefect and Hogsmeade schedules but Quidditch practice as well. I'm afraid I've been far too preoccupied to write you back._

_I take offense that you believe I would get hired anywhere just by my name - that is something I do not want nor ask for. I want to earn my job._

_I've thought a lot about - us - and I think we've run our course, Jon. We are two very busy, very different people who are at different places in our life. I really think it's for the best._

_-Rose_

Rose tied the letter to the owl she and Hugo shared, feeling as though a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had wanted to say more, to verbally rip his head off, but she refrained. They were no longer together, that was all that mattered.

Until, of course, the next day when there were very choice and very harsh words written about Draco Malfoy's past, Rose's Uncle Percy and her Aunt Ginny. Very few students got the _Daily Prophet_, but those who did showed everyone the "juicy" truth. Albus confronted her at lunch, his usually calm face livid. "Did you see what your precious little boyfriend wrote about my mum?" His eyes bore into hers, "About Uncle Percy? James and Avery? Bloody Teddy?" He shoved the paper into her face, "Well?"

"Wh - I -?"

"Molly's bloody crying in the girls' bathroom wondering why her idol's bloody boyfriend would write terrible things about her father." He stood there fuming, "I can't believe you've put your prick of a boyfriend in front of your family, Rose. Unbelievable."

Rose was aware of nearly the entire student body watching her as Albus stormed away. Taking a deep breath she read the short article. Horrified, she left the Great Hall quickly, hoping to write an emergency letter to her mother and Uncle Harry so they could Floo everyone else. She'd worry about formal apologies after class.

During dinner, however, she got a short letter from Jon himself.

_Dumped me for that son of a __Death Eater__, didn't you? Good luck getting him or anyone else to notice you, Weasley. I was the best thing that ever happened to you. _

_P.S. I hope your family enjoys the spotlight_

She shoved the letter in her pocket and strode quickly out of the Hall and towards the Heads' Room to write letters to everyone the article mentioned and a statement to the _Quibbler_, _Witch Weekly_ and _Quidditch Quarterly_. Hopefully enough people would see that and realize the _Daily Prophet_ had gone certifiable.

"Some boyfriend you have," Scorpius said, his voice eerily flat as he finally made it to the common room later that night. Rose had been worried he wouldn't show up at all and she had wanted to explain and apologize. "Everyone's going to love the reminder that the Head Boy is the son of a former Death Eater," he was examining his nails as he approached her; his words were icy and deliberate and Rose was very intimidated, unsure of his reaction. "And I loved the tidbit thrown in there about him torturing Muggles for sport and raping them all in front of my mum, of course." His cold, hard grey eyes finally met hers and she felt the full blast of his anger, "Yes, everyone's going to love a Head Boy with a father like that." He nearly hovered over her in her chair, "I told you, I warned you that he was a prick, Weasley -"

She stood up, no longer intimidated but angry as she stared at him, pulling herself to her full height, "He wrote terrible things about my family too, Malfoy. Or had you forgotten? You're so selfish you didn't even notice the terrible things he wrote about my family?" She took a step toward him, "And don't you dare tell me you warned me, like you're the savior. Why would I listen to you?" She pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, her eyes never leaving his; they were both breathing hard, their cheeks pink, their eyes wild. Rose's hair cascaded down past her shoulders and Scorpius' blonde hair was pushed away from his face in anger, but some was falling in front of his forehead. "He's writing all these terrible things because ended things with this prick yesterday," she said through clenched teeth, holding the note up for him to see.

He watched her for a moment before his eyes quickly darted to the note he had written her, his blood boiling again. "That little prick," he murmured angrily before turning back to her, taking in her flustered appearance, her obvious anger, at her twat of an ex-boyfriend and he did the only thing he could think to do in that moment.

He kissed her.

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Had to do it, sorry! Hopefully more soon, but I'm in the midst of starting my big-girl real life, so we'll see…


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I left you with a cliffie, I know! Hope this makes it up to you?

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

_**The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy: **__Chapter Five_

[][][]()()()[][][]

Merlin, her lips felt fantastic, they felt perfect. And she was kissing him back. Her hands had some how made it to his chest, grabbing his tie, the other over his heart; his hands had snaked to her hips, holding her in place, afraid that this could end at any moment. But nothing had ever felt so perfect. None of the other girls he had ever kissed quite like this.

This was the passion they had been talking about this was the electricity, the absolute perfectness. And Godric, his chest felt just as good as she had imagined it would. She completely disregarded that this was Scorpius, that they had just been arguing loudly, that he was blaming her for what Greyson wrote about his parents. This kiss was to bloody fantastic to end it due to the voice of reason.

When they needed to breath, neither opened their eyes, not wanting the reality of this kiss, of the consequences to be felt yet. Scorpius kissed the corner of her mouth, moving to her jaw, "Rose," he said softly, barely whispering her name. He wanted to apologize, wanted her to see how much he cared for her, wanted to be with her how he wanted to rip Greyson apart. He kissed the hollow below her ear before moving to her mouth again, sighing in relief when she returned the kiss.

Too soon, she pulled away, her hands still on his chest, her blue eyes wide her lips red, her cheeks flushed. She looked thoroughly snogged and Scorpius smiled slightly; she looked beautiful. "Scorpius," she started quietly and he could see the gears turn in her head.

"No, no, Rose, come on - "

"Friends," she looked away quickly, her hands loosening on his tie, "Heads," she continued and willed her eyes back to look at him, "we can't."

He wanted to fight her, wanted her to see that this, that they were right, that they absolutely could do this, but he knew he couldn't - wouldn't - push her. He knew she wouldn't see sense yet.

"Scorpius," her hands fell away now and her eyes pleaded with him to not be mad, to not try to persuade her.

He nodded, his hands slowly and reluctantly releasing her hips, "I'm not going to give up, Rose," he said softly, his voice still a bit husky.

She smiled sadly, "I know," and with a quick nod, she turned and walked to her bedroom. Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and released a long breath before leaving to return to the Slytherin common room: he wouldn't be able to sleep when she was in the room right next to him.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He was pleased to see she could look him in the eyes the next morning without blushing. It was going to be enjoyable trying to make her see sense. As long as he did it quickly.

He received a quick letter from his father that morning.

_Scorpius -_

_Rose sent us an apology letter very early this morning. Make sure she knows no one blames her. Be sure to read the Quibbler or something when they come out, it'll explain everything if she hasn't already._

_Good luck this season._

_- Father_

Scorpius looked up when Albus grumbled and sat across from him. "You were up early," he took a muffin, "who's that from?"

"My dad. Rose wrote apologies to everyone and the papers."

Albus snorted gruffly, "Much good that will do."

Scorpius felt the sudden and overpowering need to defend her, "He wrote those terrible things because she dumped him, Al. She's written explanations to all the other papers, no one is going to believe any of this trash anyway."

Albus stared at his friend, his green eyes wide, "Sorry," he said slowly, "guess she explained it all to you then?"

"After I yelled at her, yea," Scorpius shrugged, "maybe you should talk to her."

Albus watched his friend closely, "Yes, yes. Probably should."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius sat next to her in DADA, something he didn't usually do and was pleasantly surprised when she turned to him with a quirked eyebrow, "Well this is new."

"Dad wrote to tell me that he got your apology -"

She smirked and held up a letter, "And told you to be nice?" She teased, turning back to her notes and rolling her quill between her fingers. "My dad wrote - well, mum did to say she had to threaten him so he wouldn't murder Greyson."

Scorpius bit back a smile; it was obvious she wasn't going to ever mention the kiss, but something had changed. There was still an underlying tension, but now it was electric; she teased him more. Every time she spoke Scorpius had to consciously look away from her lips. It was going to be tough not to just kiss her in the middle of class. But he would get her to change her mind.

He was going to get Rose to see sense.

[][][]()()()[][][]

It nearly killed her to sit so close to him and not touch him. His long, calloused fingers, his muscular arms, _that_ chest and what she wouldn't give to run her fingers along his jaw, run her fingers through his hair. And how it felt to have his arms around her -

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he wrote quickly across his parchment, his bangs falling in front of his eyes slightly. He was smart and could hold a real conversation with her on things that mattered. And he cared about her, made sure she knew how foolish she had been to believe she needed to be top of her class -

She turned back to her notes. It was best if they remained friends and Heads. She couldn't become lax with her studies and duties.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You're not in the library I see," Scorpius teased as he walked through the common room door to find Rose on the floor surrounded by various books and parchment. "You're not there nearly as often now, Rose," he grinned as he sat on one of the chairs, still in his Quidditch gear. "You finally realize there are other places that are just as good to study?"

She rolled her eyes, "If it's not Albus and Gemma flirting, it's someone else talking or asking me questions. The library is no longer quiet. And there's more room here," she gestured to the floor in front of her.

"I think you just like hanging around there and waiting for me," he stared at the ceiling.

"You caught me, Scorpius." They sat in relative silence for a moment. "Aren't you going to change?"

He chuckled, "Smell too much like a strong Quidditch player, do I?"

"Smell too much, yes," she grinned when he turned his head to mock-glare at her. "Seriously," she continued to smile, "I don't want that chair to reek forever."

He couldn't help but grin as he went to get changed; he liked their current situation, although it could have been improved with snogging. They teased each other, were open and honest and were never malicious or mean.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose and Scorpius were by far the greatest Heads pair: unlike previous duos they worked as a team, a well-oiled and perfect team. Neither was "better" or more intimidating than the other; all of the prefects and all of the students, no matter the House, respected them.

One night, as it got closer to the holidays, and they were studying in their common room, Scorpius asked her what she planned on doing after graduation. He watched her intently as she spoke about wanting to do something different than her family, wanting to prove to everyone - and herself - that she could do something not just because she was a Weasley. And before he could say anything, she looked at him intently, " I know I don't have to, Scorpius, but I want to. For myself," she hesitated, "you understand, don't you?"

Of course he understood. His parents were more supportive and loving than any of their ancestors, but he was still a Malfoy. Wizarding society still expected certain things from him. "I do, Rose," he smiled, "what careers were you thinking?"

"Healing," she shrugged, "but this whole _Daily Prophet_ thing," she bit her lip, watching him for a moment before explaining her ideas that Greyson had once been so quick to dismiss.

Scorpius was very impressed, "That will be a lot of hard work."

She grinned, "I like a good challenge."

[][][]()()()[][][]

They sat side-by-side, arms touching on the couch as they went over Runes. Scorpius was very aware of where they were touching, the way her hair was draped over one shoulder, leaving part of her neck exposed, of the way she bit her lip occasionally in concentration of the way her fingers drummed across the parchment. They were studying by only the light of the fire and he watched as the shadows flicked across her face; he wanted to kiss her, needed to kiss her.

She stared at him, "Scorpius?" She nudged him with her arm, "You getting tired?" She looked at him worriedly, "We can stop -"

"No," he said quickly, "no, I'm fine, I -" he licked his lips. What was he supposed to do? Just kiss her? Teller her how he felt? Ask for her permission? "Rose, Merlin, I - " his eyes flicked down quickly to her lips, "why did you make us stop?"

"Scorpius, I - "

"I've wanted to do nothing but kiss you for months, Rose, Merlin, I -"

"Scorpius," her voice was quieter, trembling slightly.

He reached his hand to touch her cheek; was she afraid? "Rose, I know you felt it too -"

"Scorpius," she tried again, but she wasn't exactly protesting as she leaned her face into his palm.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he brought his lips closer to hers, his eyes never leaving hers, watching to see if she would regret this or pull away.

But she didn't move away and soon his warm lips met her perfect ones as they both sighed. His hand cupped her face, the other slowly trailing down her arm as she trailed a hand down his chest, the other fingering the soft hair at the nape of his neck. They moved slowly and deliberately, exploring each other's mouths, not wanting to ruin this moment, never wanting it to end.

"This is such a bad idea, Scorpius," she murmured against his lips as her fingers found the hem of his shirt and slipped her hand underneath it, her hot fingers leaving goosebumps on his chest.

He shivered and let out a deep, quiet groan, "No, it's not, Rose, it's perfectly wonderful," he slipped his fingers into her thick, wavy, beautiful red hair.

She pulled away slightly to look at him, "Scorpius," she said softly, searching his face, her hand lightly touching his cheek, "what are we doing?"

"Rose," he looked at her and said gruffly, "you're beautiful." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she blushed, "let's not analyze this, please. Just let this be -"

"Scorpius -"

"It's almost the holidays -" he kissed her softly, "we can talk about this later, Rose."

She didn't argue, continuing to kiss him. She couldn't deny that she had wanted this too, had been so aware of his presence, had wanted to snog him senseless in the middle of class. So who was she to put up a fight?

[][][]()()()[][][]

She woke up, still fully clothed, in front of the fireplace on a blanket, Scorpius' warm body wrapped around her. She shivered slightly, not from cold, but from being around Scorpius, feeling so comfortable, safe and electrified around him and -

Beautiful. He had called her beautiful. And he had meant it, even when she was wearing her Muggle pajama pants and one of Hugo's old and faded Ballycastle t-shirts, he had thought she was beautiful.

She didn't want to get up, but she knew they had to: the sun was creeping through the windows and they had classes and had to help direct all the students to the Hogwarts Express for the holidays.

She tried, slowly and gently, to get up, but his arm was draped rather tightly around her waist and she couldn't help but smile. She didn't know what exactly was going on between them, or what she wanted to happen but -

His arm released her slowly and she rolled over to face him. "Morning," he said groggily, eyeing her warily, fearful she might snap. When she smiled, however, he went to kiss her, but she sat up, "Scorpius, let's not rush into anything right before we have to leave for the holidays, all right?"

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking at her and she had to concentrate hard to not reach out and touch his perfect, handsome face. "You promise you'll think about this?" He motioned between them, "About us?"

She grinned and nodded, "Yes. Come on then, we have a very busy day."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Someone looks more cheerful than usual," Albus quirked an eyebrow at his best mate. "Stayed in the Heads' Room last night?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes but couldn't erase the large grin from his face, "I stay there occasionally since it _is_ my room, Al." He continued to ignore Albus' stares throughout breakfast.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Classes and the train ride was torture as all Scorpius wanted to do was reach out and touch her. She was so close to being his, they just had to make it through the holidays, she had to see that there was nothing to be afraid of, that they could work - would work.

He finally cornered her on the train, a boyish grin on his face that made Rose's heart nearly melt. He really was too good looking for his own good, and it was obvious he wasn't aware of it. Her back was against the door of the Heads' compartment, his face close to hers, his grey eyes twinkling. "Don't overanalyze this Rose," he teased.

"Scorpius," she hissed and smacked his arm when he laughed.

"This would work," he pressed himself closer to her, "and you can't deny our chemistry."

She put both her hands on his chest, ready to push him away, "All right, Scorpius, all right."

"One last kiss before the holidays?" His voice was huskier now, his eyes a steely grey and all she could do was nod slightly, her eyes transfixed to his lips.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Her holidays were as enjoyable and family-filled as usual: Teddy and Victoire were back in England and present at nearly every meal leading up to Christmas. Avery and Evangeline were there as often too.

However, one morning Rose was woken up by the not-so-quiet shouts of her father and her mother's pleas for reason. Confused, she walked down stairs to where her parents were arguing in the library; when they saw her Hermione froze and Ron's face nearly turned purple.

He held the paper up in anger, "You _slept_ with _Malfoy_?"

"_What_ - "

"You've been gallivanting around, ignoring your studies and Heads Duties and sleeping with Malfoy, haven't you?"

Rose stared at her father in horror, "What?"

"Ron, you know this boy is a liar, a spiteful, angry, liar."

"Did Greyson write that?" Her blood boiled.

"There's a picture of you two," Ron's face contorted as he held the paper in front of her eyes, "do you deny it now?"

Rose's face fell and paled. _There_ they were, kissing on the train. It was a grainy picture but there was no denying who it was. Underneath the picture it read, "Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley caught shirking Heads' Duties - credit: C. McLaggen." Of course. Bloody McLaggen.

"Daddy -"

He shook his head as he paced the library, "You're grounded, While you're at home, at least. And you'll apologize to your cousin. He wrote terrible things about her. And -"

"Ron," Hermione soothed.

"Are you shirking your duties?" He turned to face her, his eyes a bit softer now, his face no longer as beet red as his ears.

"Of course not, Daddy. Nor my studies."

He nodded, "Go to your room," he thrust the paper in her hands, "get rid of this."

Rose left the library, trembling slightly. Hermione hurried after her, "Are you all right, darling?" She held her shoulders, "He wasn't angry so much as shocked," she frowned watching her daughter's face, "do you like Scorpius?"

Rose met her mother's eyes briefly, "I don't want to talk about this now, mum."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius paced his room, Apollo watching him from the bed. Rose had yet to respond to his owl and it took everything he had not to storm into her house and demand she speak to him. Or to find Greyson and pummel him.

As soon as Scorpius saw that picture he knew they were done. Regardless if her family (her father really) disapproved of a Malfoy, she wouldn't want anything to do with him now that it was public knowledge that they kissed. He knew she would demand they remain professional, she would throw herself into her work, would deny that there was anything between them.

He knew the real blow was the caption "shirking their Heads duties" that would make Rose angry, would make her question herself. He knew they were a great team and had gone above and beyond, but she would no longer be convinced.

"Scorp!" His mother knocked on the door, "You have a phone call - it's Albus."

Running a hand through his hair, he went to the kitchen Apollo at his heels. "Hey, mate," Albus sounded relatively cheerful, although Scorpius knew it was fake; they had kissed behind his back after all. "Sorry I haven't spoken to you sooner. It's been a bit hectic what with Victoire and Teddy being here and James and Fred determined to wreak as much havoc as possible."

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh before turning serious again, "Al, I'm sorry."

Albus chuckled, "Mate, I rather hoped you two would snog already," he hesitated, "but Rose -"

"She hasn't responded to my owl. It's over before it even began, mate."

Albus let out a sigh, "I tried to talk to her about it, but you know her."

"I do."

"You can't give up though, I mean, you guys are a pretty great team and -"

"Thanks, Al," Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. He was getting her cousin's blessing for nothing.

"Greyson's never going to write about any of us ever again though," he chuckled.

"Oh?"

"Dominique went down to his flat, berated him for writing that she had dumped her boyfriend - who moved to Australia permanently - for her coach. Utter nonsense, all of it, of course. She and Brendan, broke up months back and she's dating one of James' teammates anyway. Nothing serious. So she pummeled him and forced him to write an apology."

Scorpius laughed, "I always did like her."

"But Victoire, ever protective of her sister and not knowing that Dominique had already seen her, went and forced him to an Unbreakable Vow to never write gossip about anyone ever again."

"Merlin," Scorpius laughed, "your family really sticks together."

"Aunt Fleur wasn't to happy, but no one else complained," he laughed, "I should go - Lily and Roxanne are giggling, which is never a good sign," he sighed, "but no one's mad at you Scorpius. And don't give up."

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

Happy Christmas indeed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She was _ignoring_ him. Merlin how old was she, five? Ignoring his very presence? Granted it was awkward, nearly all the younger students were staring at them. But Merlin.

He was never around her alone and could never apologize - for what, he wasn't sure. She was always around other students.

She never came to the Heads Room at least when he was there. And everytime he went to the library to look for her she wasn't there.

He was getting angry at Rose's amazing avoiding-skills and would occasionally snap at his friends and teammates.

"Don't you have to do rounds together?"

Scorpius ran a tired and irritated hand through his hair, "She switched this week," he grumbled.

After nearly a week of having her avoid him, he skipped Quidditch practice, determined to find her either in the library or their common room.

"Oh," she stood in the middle of the common room, a book in her hand as she stared at Scorpius who had just walked through the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked snidely, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated. She chose not to respond. "We have to do rounds together eventually."

"What do you want Scorpius, I'm busy."

He took a step towards her, her snideness angering him. "It's not my fault, Rose. I wasn't happy with that picture either."

"Did your father ground you, Malfoy, because you were ignoring your dutires?"

"We didn't," he shouted angrily.

"But we could," she shouted back, "we could have started to ignore everything and everyone -"

"That's ridiculous, Rose -"

" - And then what? Then our grades will suffer, the prefects and students won't know what's going on and I'll never find a job my parents -"

"Rose!" He was standing right in front of her now and she was surprised to find she was pinned against the wall. "Stop it," he said roughly, "that won't happen. We can do this."

"Get off of me, Malfoy," she hissed, but he put his hands against the wall, his eyes fierce.

"Rose, we can do this."

"Malfoy," she said through clenched teeth, "I don't want to do this. I don't want to date you."

Scorpius took a step back as though he had been slapped, "You don't - but we -"

"Not anymore," she said curtly, "I want a professional Heads' relationship with you and _nothing_ more." She tucked some hair behind her ear, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Scorpius fell back on to the couch in a daze. He was expecting a fight, but he had not been expecting that.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He rarely went to the Heads' Room for the remainder of the year; he rarely spoke to her unless it was about Rounds or other Heads' duties. He focused on his friends (it was his last year at Hogwarts after all), his studies, Quidditch and his Head duties. They never screamed at each other, never teased and only spoke to one another when it was absolutely necessary.

"You two were a very good team," Professor Longbottom was grinning, his hands clasped on the desk, looking very much like an overexcited boy at Christmas. "The best Heads I've seen in a very long time," his smile was sickening. "Any suggestions for next year's pair?"

"Higgins -" they said at the same time. They looked at each other slowly, Rose's eyebrow quirked in slight surprised. He gestured for her to continue. "Higgins and Sperry."

Scorpius smiled slyly, "They get along too well. I'd say Higgins and Duncan." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Very good, very good," he waved them out of his office and they went their separate ways.

Scorpius had been offered decent pay for a Quidditch position on the Arrows, but he was still unsure he would take it. Albus had already signed with Ballycastle who were in dire need of a decent Keeper. Scorpius was much more inclined to join the Muggle Liaison Office and they seemed to be very keen to have him.

Too soon he was leaving Hogwarts, grinning as he watched Gemma and Albus kiss goodbye (she'd be moving to London at the end of the summer) and trying to avoid looking at Rose. He had long stopped the pain that wretched through his gut every time he saw her. He tried not to think about the possibility that now that they were no longer in school...

He said his hellos to the Potters, promising to see them soon and promising to keep an eye on Albus when they moved in together before he saw his parents, Apollo barking happily. His mother hugged him fiercely and pinched his cheeks playfully, his father grinned widely, "Muggle Liaison Office, hm?"

Scorpius returned his father's grin, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Nonsense. It was the greatest and best of surprises," he handed Scorpius the leash, "we couldn't be more excited."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius immediately loved his job and began to quickly fly through the ranks: he was a very fast learner and unlike his colleagues he actually understood Muggles and didn't wear ridiculous outfits. He was also the youngest by nearly 8 years and so was more easily able to adapt to the "ever-changing Muggle culture".

He saw Albus frequently (and occasionally Gemma when she came to visit) for drinks, dinner and weekend Quidditch pick-up games. Rose was never present at the Potters, but Scorpius didn't have the strength to ask where she was.

One Sunday towards the end of August Scorpius was surprised to find a livid Albus. "You all right, mate? Something happen with Gemma?"

"No," Albus frowned and brought him to the backyard where no one seemed especially happy. "Bloody Rose left."

"Sorry?"

"Rose told us all this bloody morning that she got a job. In the bloody states. For some bloody wizarding paper."

Scorpius' eyebrows were lost in his hair, "I thought she was in Healing training."

He snorted, "She started yea, but left for America not two hours ago, said she wanted to start somewhere fresh where no one knows her." He laughed bitterly, "Bloody selfish. At least Teddy and Victoire told us months in advance -"

"She'll come back for the holidays," Scorpius said in an attempt to cheer them both up.

"Bloody doubtful. She said she's going to be the international correspondent, will be traveling a lot. Probably too busy."

Scorpius felt his stomach drop slightly.

_Now_ was the perfect time to get over Rose Weasley.

[][][]()()()[][][]


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! I own nothing you may even remotely recognize…

_**The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy: **__Chapter Six_

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius threw himself into his work after Rose left, but quickly found himself bored of his department and his 'lowly title'. He was the most knowledgeable of Muggle culture who wasn't Muggle-born Ministry employee and often consulted in various departments. But teaching stuffy conservatives and those too lazy to bother to make any efforts, was boring and dehumanizing. Scorpius needed a change. And it was Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter who helped him out.

Hermione, having seen Scorpius' work pass through her office, went out of her way to stop be his desk and after nearly two hours of chatting, suggested he looked into a position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. "Your talents are being wasted here, Mr. Malfoy. You've nearly rewritten the procedures - there's not much else you can do." She smiled warmly, "And you could travel."

Scorpius immediately found a position within the Department although he kept his old title: he knew they'd need him. His new Department was exciting and demanding and Scorpius was thrilled, throwing himself into his work again and nearly forgetting about her.

And then Harry made an off-hand suggestion that Scorpius could not pass up: the worst team in the league, the **Tutshill Tornadoes** were for sale and no one wanted to buy them for fear of financial ruin. But Harry could think of nothing more exciting than to buy a team; he just wanted some help managing. So Scorpius and the one and only Harry Potter became co-owners of the **Tutshill Tornadoes.**

Scorpius was going to be too busy and successful to even think about her.

[][][]()()()[][][]

It was their second Christmas as "big kids" as James had teased Albus and Scorpius: "How does it feel to still be a big kid?"

Albus rolled his eyes and Scorpius could only laugh, "Feels bloody fantastic, Jamie."

"Where's your date, Scorpie?" Lily teased, joining her brothers and winking playfully at him.

"Ah, Lily, love, you know you're the flower of my -"

"Watch it, Malfoy, that's my sister," James glared before striding off to find Avery.

Lily bit back a laugh as Scorpius slung his arm around her, "No one knows about Macintosh I take it?" He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Albus, Gemma's looking for you," Lily waved a hand at him before turning back to Scorpius, "no and I'd like to keep it that way. Unless you want your star Keeper to end up murdered."

"You just like him because he's Australia," he teased her, grabbing a drink as a platter floated by.

"It's just a bit of fun, Scorp, something _you_ should consider."

"Dating the players on the team I own? Bit of a conflict of interest, I think. And a bit immoral."

"You know what I mean," she looked at him briefly, concern crossing her features, "Roxy would always -" She rolled her eyes when he glared at her. "You deserve to have a bit of fun."

"Thanks, Lily, I'll be sure to consider that the next time I get a moment to myself, yea?" He loosened his tie, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a speech to make."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose snuck in the back of the party, hoping to scope out her family before making her presence known. She had been invited to the **Tutshill Tornadoes **Christmas party but hadn't RSVPed, not wanting to face her mother's disappointment in case she couldn't show.

"So when _the_ Mr. Harry Potter had playfully suggested purchasing the **Tornadoes, **how was I to refuse? He's the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice; does anyone ever say 'no'?" Everyone laughed and Rose's eyes were drawn to that voice, that voice she used to know so well.

And there he was, Scorpius Malfoy, the man who haunted her daydreams, the man she compared everyone else to. How could she not? The man was gorgeous - and seeing him in a suit now? She had never seen anything so perfect. His hair was the same and even at this distance she could see his eyes were still the same expressive grey they had always been. How could she not compare any man she met to this near-perfect specimen?

She listened to his speech, his voice smooth as he made everyone laugh and she couldn't help but smile. He was a natural in front of everyone, not that she had ever doubted he would be.

"Rose!" Her mother pulled her into a bone-crushing hug after Scorpius had finished his speech. "You didn't tell us you were coming."

"I wasn't certain I could get away, mum," she hugged her back, her eyes searching or a certain blonde but only finding redheads.

She was passed around to all her family members, nearly being suffocated by her Grandmum and was surprised to meet Dominique's new boyfriend, _**_=&*!_**_, one of the **Tornadoes **Beaters. Everyone seemed relatively pleased to see her disappointed that she was really only here on quick business. The only one who didn't give her a hug, who didn't seem thrilled to see her was Albus.

"I've been keeping up with your seasons, Al, you're doing wonderfully."

"Can't say I've read all of your articles," his voice was flat.

She colored slightly, "There are a lot and I'm sure they're hard to come across, especially since you're so busy."

"Rose!" Gemma hugged her friend, shooting her boyfriend a hard look, "So lovely to see you! How long can you stay?"

"Not long, I'm afraid," she frowned, "I wish I could stay longer, but work, you know."

"You should probably say goodbye now then since you'll be leaving in two hours -"

"Albus Severus Potter," Gemma hissed.

"No, he's right, Gemma," Rose frowned, her eyes shining, "I deserve it." She looked at her cousin and former best friend. "I am sorry, Albus. One day I hope to make it up to you."

He saw her as soon as he raised his glass for the toast, smiling, her own glass raised, her blue eyes clear and locked on him. Her hair was shorter than it had been during school, but it was still long and she was wearing a navy sheath dress that Scorpius assumed she'd wear to the office. He tore his eyes away determined to finish his toast without stuttering: these were his colleagues and his Quidditch-players. His eyes followed her, however, as she was passed among her family members and when he saw she was speaking with Albus, he braced himself for the potential blow out.

Albus had done little to hide his anger and disappointment at his closest cousin; he rarely spoke of her and when someone else did he quickly changed the subject. She had hurt him and nearly two years later it still stung.

Scorpius was relieved - and surprised - to see that there wasn't an outburst, that Albus hadn't openly chastised her. But when he saw her hurt face as Albus and Gemma walked away, he knew that his stoic, quiet anger was just as devastating.

What was he doing sympathizing with her? She was the one who moved away with no forewarning, she was the one who never visited and apparently rarely wrote, she was the one who alienated herself, who terminated their friendship and their potential relationship. It was all her doing and he knew that. But a part of him couldn't help feeling for her, pitying her; his heart ached.

Before he could think of an excuse to get away, a slightly sloshed Harry had put his arm around his shoulder and he found himself face-to-face with Rose and her father. She looked absolutely horrified.

"Rosie, Scorpius here has been extremely busy around here, completely revitalizing the Muggles department -"

"And he works with your mum sometimes, sweets," Ron nodded eagerly, "she's always going on about how smart he is and all that."

"And now he's doing international stuff," Harry continued, "I'm not even sure what it sounds so complicated -"

"It's not really -"

"And look at what he's done with the **Tutshill **. If I weren't so dedicated to my Canons," Ron shook his head, "I keep telling him to move to the Canons next, fix them up, but he says he can't yet," Ron raised his glass at Scorpius, "he's a good one, this one. Practically part of the family," he hiccuped.

"Introduced Dominique and _**_==!_**_ very suave, very perceptive."

"And his mum's great - really nice - Gin and Hermione and her get along great. And Draco's not so bad anymore -"

Scorpius could feel his face heating up and he chanced a glance at her. She looked equal parts impressed and sad.

Ron continued, "I'd say he's as good as married in," Ron nodded again his firewhiskey, sloshing dangerously in his glass,

Harry nodded in agreement, "Albus' best mate and my business partner, yes, I would say so," Harry grinned, "to Scorpius!"

Scorpius caught his father's bemused glance and inwardly groaned when his father raised his own glass from across the room.

Rose still looked sad. And it suddenly hit Scorpius: she felt replaced. And that made him angry. He had been a bigger part of the Potter-Weasley family these past two years than she had been, hadn't he? He hated to got so childish, but he didn't speak to her the rest of the night.

She avoided him anyway.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The past two years of her life Rose had barely spent more than three weeks in one location: she was always traveling, always moving, always working. And she liked it, she enjoyed the constant changing of scenery, the different people, the new stories she heard. And she had never once had time to feel lonely. Until she returned to her family and realized that things had changed: they'd grown up and moved on without her, they'd continue to live their lives and she hadn't been there to share any of it.

Dominique had a new serious boyfriend; Evangeline had published a very successful Muggle book and was working on a follow-up; Albus and Gemma were dating and Gemma had left her Ministry job for Healing; James and Avery were recently engaged and were planning on a long engagement; Roxanne and Lily were being recruited by several Quidditch teams and were considering joining separate teams; and Scorpius had essentially replaced her. All of her cousins loved him, all of her aunts and uncles loved him, even her father loved him, he worked with her mother and Uncle Harry - everyone loved him.

It irritated her and made her slightly jealous and guilty, but how could she blame her family? How could they not love Scorpius?

She had been impressed too: after her father and Uncle Harry had embarrassed themselves, her mother told her all of Scorpius' accomplishments since he graduated. It was impossible to not be impressed.

She watched him chat with Lily and Roxanne and assumed the worst: they were flirting with him, the feather-light touches, the laughing, the whispering. And Lily and Roxanne were beautiful and smart and exciting and - well, they were in England. She was jealous and she hated it. They had said once that he was gorgeous, that they'd love to date him and now that they were nearly done with school and the family loved him...

Because even after all of her travels, all of the intelligent, successful, gorgeous and wonderful men she met, no one could seem to compare to bloody Scorpius Malfoy. And she had sunk that ship long ago.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Want to come out for drinks, Scorp? James and Fred want a boys night out -"

"Can't," Scorpius smirked, shrugging off his Muggle suit jacket, "the Swedish Ambassador wants a tour of our great city."

Albus looked at his best mate his eyebrows raised, "Won't that put our relations with Sweden -"

"If she hadn't seduced me in Stockholm last month, sure," he grinned at his friend, "she explained very clearly that it's a one time - _two_ time," he corrected himself, "thing. She's going to be taking a permanent position in Russia soon."

Albus nodded, slightly concerned for his friend: Scorpius had not gone on a single date - well, a real date - since graduation and then, after Christmas, he was able to "squeeze in" several dates. There really weren't that many, but an obviously substantial increase...

And they were all boring. Terrible for conversation. None lasted more than one date. "They aren't supposed to," Gemma had said. "He wants just one night stands."

Albus worried for his friend.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Mr. Malfoy?" Scorpius looked up from his desk to see the Department's Secretary, "Mr. Potter wanted to remind you that tonight is the party -"

"And I should have a quick speech," he nodded, "thank you, Suzie."

"Also, Miss Potter sent an owl about your date."

He waved a hand, "Throw it out, please."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," the elderly woman smiled, "and did you hear the big news today?"

"Besides Roxanne Weasley being signed to the Tornadoes?" He smiled at her.

"No, the _Daily Prophet's_ been purchased and shut down."

Scorpius' head shot up, "Really?"

She nodded, "That's what everyone's saying."

No daily newspaper? Granted, the Daily Prophet rarely published news, but, it just seemed odd to not have a consistent publication..."Thank you, Suzanne. That should be all. I'll be leaving a bit early, if you could remind Don?"

[][][]()()()[][][]

"This is it, boys," Rose grinned at the three men sitting on top or at their desks, "phase one complete."

"The easy part," Tim Lightfoot agreed, his American accent sounding strange now that she was back in England.

"Once we get started, it will be easy," Rose nodded, "and once we establish ourselves -"

"Weasley, come on, just use your real name," Anders tried to reason, "it'll make things easier, no one will suspect -"

"They will, but -"

"Everyone's going to put two and two together, Weasley. They're going to buy the paper because it's good. Not because it's you."

She frowned, "All right, all right. I'll fix the Editor's note and cover the Tornadoes press conference, Lightfoot make sure you proofread Naveen's column, he always has a few spelling errors. Davenport -"

Jon Davenport leaned back in his chair, "Darling, we've got it under control. This time next week we'll have ten pages."

"And more employees," Anders laughed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"It is with great pleasure that I, on behalf of the Tutshill Tornadoes welcome Roxanne Weasley as our newest Chaser and Benjy Millhouse as our new Keeper." The large room broke into applause as Roxanne and Benjy walked on to the stage and waved. "We hope that with these two new players the Tornadoes franchise can continue to grow."

Rose watched as Scorpius shook Benjy's hand and kissed Roxanne's cheek. Merlin did that hurt.

She knew that by starting a newspaper in England she'd see her family everyday and hoped that she could be reintegrated in. But she knew that also meant she'd be seeing a lot of Scorpius. And since he would probably be in the news a lot -

"Hey, Chief," Davenport smiled lazily, "you all right?"

Rose turned toward her colleague, plastering a smile on her face, "Course, course, you ready to interview some of my family?"

This newspaper was her baby, her pet project. She had wanted to do this for ages and now she family and their friends needed to be interviewed a lot? She was going to bring the news to the public and they happened to be very prominent in the news.

Rose watched Davenport approach her cousin and Scorpius; she knew he was a fantastic journalist and was lucky that she had "recruited" him for her paper. She was thankful he had a dead-end job stuck in the outback when she ran into him when she saw his writing. he was fantastic.

Rose, Davenport, Anders and Lightfoot were a great team; Rose was thrilled with how adventurous they were. When she had suggested to Lightfoot several months before that they buy out the Daily Prophet he was game. None of them had much money now, enough to publish a few weeks' worth of _The Owl_, but they knew that soon enough they'd be moving into bigger offices.

Or they'd be completely broke and without a job.

She was lucky that none of the men wanted to be Editor-in-Chief and insisted that she was.

She looked up again to watch Davenport interact easily with Roxanne and Scorpius until Scorpius looked away and out towards the crowd, searching for someone.

He hadn't figured it out, had he? She was hoping everyone would be to drunk or too happy to see her to put two-and-two together. She didn't want anyone to know until the next morning.

"Rosie!" Molly hugged her cousin, "What are you doing here?"

Rose smiled at the girl, "Just visiting, Mol," Molly had grown a lot in two years - she wasn't as gawky anymore and she seemed to have relaxed slightly. She found herself being passed around again, getting tidbits of what everyone was up to, of all the family news when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

She shivered slightly when she turned to see Scorpius' intense grey eyes watching her, his lips curved into a knowing smirk. She quirked an eyebrow in defiance before turning back to her father.

Some time later, Davenport found her, his hand on the small of her back and everyone watched as he whispered into her ear. "Could we all have dinner tomorrow, mum? Outside somewhere so we all fit?"

Hermione blinked in surprise, "Well, yes, yes of course."

Rose grinned, "Brilliant. I'll see you all tomorrow," she turned and followed Davenport out into the warm summer air.

"Let's go print a paper, Chief."

[][][]()()()[][][]

They worked long into the night working on various articles, occasionally using pen names to give the illusion that they had more employers and they finally began to print, using the now-defunct _Daily Prophet_ printers.

At 6 am, after several cups of tea (and coffee for Lightfoot), Davenport took several stacks to Diagon Alley, Anders to the Ministry, Lightfoot to St. Mungo's and Rose traveled to Hogsmeade and several other Wizarding villages in the United Kingdom. "All right, now they'll only be able to take a paper if they've been paid for -"

"We know how it works, Chief."

"And encourage owl delivery -"

"Got it, Chief."

She grinned as Davenport mock-saluted her, "Good luck."

[][][]()()()[][][]

We are _The Owl Post Review_, your new newspaper. We, Anders Cook, Jon Davenport, Tim Lightfoot and Rose Weasley, alongside our international correspondents, promise to bring you the real news, no Quick Quills, no gossip, no lies. We only publish the truth, both sides of the story and the news you want to know. Local, Muggle and International. The Arts. Sports. Advice. Opinion. Education. Health. Policy. Only news and only the truth. We don't take donations and no one can "sell" us a story. This is your newspaper. For the news. No gossip. Ever.

Enjoy your first issue.

Sincerely,

_The Owl Post Review_

[][][]()()()[][][]

He recognized her writing right away: he had read every one of hr articles that she had written these past two years. He told himself it was only because she happened to be writing about things he cared about. But he knew that wasn't true. So despite the different names and the attempts to disguise her writing, he knew it was her.

And the paper was good. They had sold out at the Ministry almost immediately.

Scorpius was reading the article about Tutshill and Roxanne when Albus strode through the door unannounced and began to pace. Suzanne scurried in after him, "Mr. Malfoy, I tried -"

"It's all right, Suzanne, thank you."

"She's back, she's bloody back."

"The paper's good," Scorpius watched his friend pacing.

"She apologized, very heartfelt, really apologetic, felt awful," he ran a hand through his messy hair, "wants to work on things, once the paper gets off the ground and all that."

"And what's the problem, Potter? I am very important and very busy," he said dryly.

"Do you think she's going to stay?"

Scorpius knew that Rose's abrupt departure had really bothered Albus and he knew that Albus would be severely affected if she left again. "I think she's your cousin and one of your best mates and you can't ignore her. You two should work things out and hope for the best. She won't hurt you again, Al. She's not evil."

Albus smiled, obviously relieved. "You really do defend her too much. She doesn't deserve it - not from you." He shook his head, "See you at dinner."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose returned to the small office to find a small gathering of people hoping to be hired. She was surprised to find Greyson at the front of the line. She let out a disbelieving laugh, catching the attention of her colleagues.

"Says he used to work for the _Daily Prophet_."

Rose laughed, "This is the bloke that wrote that terrible nonsense about my family and I."

Davenport, Lightfoot and Anders glared at him, "Get out."

"If we had known -"

"Can I kick his ass, Boss?"

"I'd leave, if I were you," Rose said curtly, her voice icy.

Greyson could not have left quick enough.

They spent the rest of the day sifting through writing samples: they couldn't publish daily until they had enough employees. They were about to close up and head to the Burrow for dinner when a dozen owls began tapping at the window. "What in tarnation," Lightfoot muttered.

"Says they're a donation - they had been sold to the owlery from the _Daily Prophet_, but they don't need them," Anders grinned as he read the note attached to one of the owl's legs. "Says they can send another twenty next week."

Rose grinned, "We're in business, boys."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius was more than thrilled when Roxanne signed with the Tornadoes: she (and Lily) provided endless entertainment and she was a great Chaser and would help to continue Tutshills slow progression to being a great team. And she was entertaining.

Like Lily she liked to tease Scorpius; but unlike her cousin she did flirt with him and had, on occasion, offered to snog him.

So when Rose, arriving with her three male friends, spotted Roxanne chatting with Scorpius, she was absolutely correct in her assumption that they were flirting. But she had no reason to be jealous.

"Godric, look at those men," Roxanne gushed, "I don't think I've ever seen such attractive men," she smiled coyly, "except you, of course, darling."

"Naturally." Merlin three men? He assumed they worked for the paper, but three? There tall - and apparently good-looking - men?

"But I see you still hold a candle for my cousin," she sighed dramatically, something she had picked up from her father and brother, "I guess it'll be all right to talk to that Australian -"

"Be careful, darling," Scorpius turned back quickly to her, "wouldn't want to scare someone who's new to our country."

[]()[]

Rose called for everyone's attention before introducing her "esteemed colleagues" and explaining to her family how this "motley crew of journalists" came together for the same goal. To bring actual news to the United Kingdom. She explained that, yes, she would be staying in London indefinitely as Editor-in-Chief of _The Owl Post Review_. As soon as she was done speaking her mother and father enveloped her in a hug.

Scorpius watched as Albus grinned and hugged her: they were going to be all right.

[]()[]

She watched him chat with her mother, watched him make her father laugh before being cornered by her cousins. She watched as Lily said something that caused him to laugh -

"That the guy you've been holding out for?"

Rose turned abruptly to find Lightfoot smirking behind her. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled, "Come off it, Chief. How many dates have you ben on since I've known you? How many guys have you slept with?"

"Timothy," she hissed, fearful that her brother or Fred or someone heard.

"Rose," he mocked brightly, "it's painfully obvious that you haven't shown interest in anyone because you're longing after him. I mean, shit, Davenport and Anders could even tell - after you indirectly turned them down."

She laughed, "They never wanted that with me, Tim." He gave her a look but she shook her head. "Anyway I'm not pining after Malfoy."

He smirked, "So why have you been watching him all night?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I haven't been. Godric!" She hit his arm, "Stop being such a prat, Lightfoot! It's very unbecoming."

"I say go for it and stop being a wuss," he smirked again and walked away.

She sighed loudly and took a sip of her drink, thinking about the 10,000 things she needed to do the next day in time for their next issue.

"You did it." She turned at his voice and her breath hitched when she saw him standing right in front of her with that smile and those eyes.

"Did what?" she asked stupidly.

He chuckled, "Started your own paper," his smile was disarming, "it's fantastic, by the way."

She smiled, regaining her poise, "Thanks. I won't be getting any sleep the next few weeks but it'll be worth it."

"I had rather guessed last night at the press conference what with the _Daily Prophet_ being brought out," he said nonchalantly.

"Could never get anything by you, Malfoy," she said dryly, glancing at him again. "So how is it, owning your own Quidditch team?"

He glanced sideways at her, "It's not all fun and games, Rose," he emphasized her name, "it is one of my jobs."

"Yes, you're moving right along in the Ministry, aren't you?" She quirked an eyebrow, "Impressive," she inclined her head toward him slightly, "good to see some _young_ blood in there."

How did she do this to him? How could she affect him like this while any of the other gorgeous, intelligent women he tried to date couldn't? She wasn't as clinically beautiful as Lena, the Swedish Ambassador and yet he believed Rose was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. How could she be so bloody perfect and so bloody infuriating?

"If you ever want a guest writer, or an interview," he smirked slightly, as she rolled her eyes. "And if you need some owls -"

"We don't take -"

"They're too old to fly internationally," he continued, raising her eyebrows, "and are no longer of much use in our department. I think they'd like to fly again."

She nodded, "Thank you. You - or your secretary - can send them over tomorrow." She saw her grandmother wave at her and grimaced slightly, "Great. Time for interrogations," she nodded at Scorpius, "see you around, Malfoy, if I make it out alive."

His laughter followed her as she walked towards her grandmother.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He didn't go out of his way to see her, he saw Albus and the other Potters and Weasleys as often as he always had, but now Rose seemed to always be there. She wasn't of course - she was extremely busy trying to get the paper to expand and run smoothly, but she was (obviously) around more often than she had been. And wherever she was, three men always seemed to be.

"Someone is wild with jealousy."

Scorpius turned to Gemma who sat next to him at the pub they had all recently been frequenting. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gem. I just don't understand why she always has a posse."

"One of which is currently chatting up with Roxy," she smirked, "and that gives you no excuse -"

"Hey, Scorp, whatever happened to Delilah?" James teased from across the table, "Or was it Chloe?"

"No, I think Katerina was in between them -"

"And that gorgeous Swede, Lena," James laughed into his pint.

Scorpius could feel her heated glare on him, "Just because I'm not in an extremely lengthy relationship, Potter."

James put his arm around Avery who rolled her eyes, "You're missing out, Malfoy."

"Oi," Lily laughed, "he's just having a bit of fun," she winked at him, "he deserves it. After all, he does have two jobs."

"Yes, thank you, Lily, what would I do without your permission?"

"But Malfoy, you're breaking all these hearts," Evangeline grinned, "how can you do it?"

"I haven't broken any hearts," he replied airily, "none of them - and Merlin there haven't been that many - expected a second or third date."

"Those girls were rather boring," Albus chimed in.

"But they served their purpose," James sniggered.

"It's nice to see you're so relaxed about this, Malfoy. Breaking hearts and using women with no concern for their feelings."

Everyone turned to stare at Rose who was tracing the rim of her pint.

"Rose, come on," Lily laughed nervously, "he didn't do it on purpose."

"No, no, of course not. Never a purpose."

"I'm terribly sorry to have offended you, Rose," Scorpius said smoothly.

Her face colored, "How could you do that to those girls? Dump them on their ass after one night?"

Everyone else in the pub seemed to fade away as they glared at each other, "You automatically assume they were the victim I see. Did it ever occur to you, Rose, that maybe they didn't want to date me because I rarely had time to go for coffee let alone dinner?" He shook his head, "Of course not. Because a Malfoy is always at fault." He stood up abruptly, putting some galleons on the table, "I have an early meeting, I'll see you lot soon," he nodded to his friends, completely ignoring Rose as he left the pub.

Silence fell over the table until Roxanne said, "_Nice_ one, Rose."

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Thoughts? I think there will be one or two more chapters….


	8. I somehow erased real Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! I own nothing you may even remotely recognize…

_The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy: __Chapter Six_

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius threw himself into his work after Rose left, but quickly found himself bored of his department and his 'lowly title'. He was the most knowledgeable of Muggle culture who wasn't Muggle-born Ministry employee and often consulted in various departments. But teaching stuffy conservatives and those too lazy to bother to make any efforts, was boring and dehumanizing. Scorpius needed a change. And it was Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter who helped him out.

Hermione, having seen Scorpius' work pass through her office, went out of her way to stop be his desk and after nearly two hours of chatting, suggested he looked into a position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. "Your talents are being wasted here, Mr. Malfoy. You've nearly rewritten the procedures - there's not much else you can do." She smiled warmly, "And you could travel."

Scorpius immediately found a position within the Department although he kept his old title: he knew they'd need him. His new Department was exciting and demanding and Scorpius was thrilled, throwing himself into his work again and nearly forgetting about her.

And then Harry made an off-hand suggestion that Scorpius could not pass up: the worst team in the league, the Tutshill Tornadoes were for sale and no one wanted to buy them for fear of financial ruin. But Harry could think of nothing more exciting than to buy a team; he just wanted some help managing. So Scorpius and the one and only Harry Potter became co-owners of the Tutshill Tornadoes.

Scorpius was going to be too busy and successful to even think about her.

[][][]()()()[][][]

It was their second Christmas as "big kids" as James had teased Albus and Scorpius: "How does it feel to still be a big kid?"

Albus rolled his eyes and Scorpius could only laugh, "Feels bloody fantastic, Jamie."

"Where's your date, Scorpie?" Lily teased, joining her brothers and winking playfully at him.

"Ah, Lily, love, you know you're the flower of my -"

"Watch it, Malfoy, that's my sister," James glared before striding off to find Avery.

Lily bit back a laugh as Scorpius slung his arm around her, "No one knows about Macintosh I take it?" He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Albus, Gemma's looking for you," Lily waved a hand at him before turning back to Scorpius, "no and I'd like to keep it that way. Unless you want your star Keeper to end up murdered."

"You just like him because he's Australia," he teased her, grabbing a drink as a platter floated by.

"It's just a bit of fun, Scorp, something _you_ should consider."

"Dating the players on the team I own? Bit of a conflict of interest, I think. And a bit immoral."

"You know what I mean," she looked at him briefly, concern crossing her features, "Roxy would always -" She rolled her eyes when he glared at her. "You deserve to have a bit of fun."

"Thanks, Lily, I'll be sure to consider that the next time I get a moment to myself, yea?" He loosened his tie, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a speech to make."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose snuck in the back of the party, hoping to scope out her family before making her presence known. She had been invited to the Tutshill Tornadoes Christmas party but hadn't RSVPed, not wanting to face her mother's disappointment in case she couldn't show.

"So when _the_ Mr. Harry Potter had playfully suggested purchasing the Tornadoes, how was I to refuse? He's the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice; does anyone ever say 'no'?" Everyone laughed and Rose's eyes were drawn to that voice, that voice she used to know so well.

And there he was, Scorpius Malfoy, the man who haunted her daydreams, the man she compared everyone else to. How could she not? The man was gorgeous - and seeing him in a suit now? She had never seen anything so perfect. His hair was the same and even at this distance she could see his eyes were still the same expressive grey they had always been. How could she not compare any man she met to this near-perfect specimen?

She listened to his speech, his voice smooth as he made everyone laugh and she couldn't help but smile. He was a natural in front of everyone, not that she had ever doubted he would be.

"Rose!" Her mother pulled her into a bone-crushing hug after Scorpius had finished his speech. "You didn't tell us you were coming."

"I wasn't certain I could get away, mum," she hugged her back, her eyes searching or a certain blonde but only finding redheads.

She was passed around to all her family members, nearly being suffocated by her Grandmum and was surprised to meet Dominique's new boyfriend, Aldo, one of the Tornadoes Beaters. Everyone seemed relatively pleased to see her disappointed that she was really only here on quick business. The only one who didn't give her a hug, who didn't seem thrilled to see her was Albus.

"I've been keeping up with your seasons, Al, you're doing wonderfully."

"Can't say I've read all of your articles," his voice was flat.

She colored slightly, "There are a lot and I'm sure they're hard to come across, especially since you're so busy."

"Rose!" Gemma hugged her friend, shooting her boyfriend a hard look, "So lovely to see you! How long can you stay?"

"Not long, I'm afraid," she frowned, "I wish I could stay longer, but work, you know."

"You should probably say goodbye now then since you'll be leaving in two hours -"

"Albus Severus Potter," Gemma hissed.

"No, he's right, Gemma," Rose frowned, her eyes shining, "I deserve it." She looked at her cousin and former best friend. "I am sorry, Albus. One day I hope to make it up to you."

He saw her as soon as he raised his glass for the toast, smiling, her own glass raised, her blue eyes clear and locked on him. Her hair was shorter than it had been during school, but it was still long and she was wearing a navy sheath dress that Scorpius assumed she'd wear to the office. He tore his eyes away determined to finish his toast without stuttering: these were his colleagues and his Quidditch-players. His eyes followed her, however, as she was passed among her family members and when he saw she was speaking with Albus, he braced himself for the potential blow out.

Albus had done little to hide his anger and disappointment at his closest cousin; he rarely spoke of her and when someone else did he quickly changed the subject. She had hurt him and nearly two years later it still stung.

Scorpius was relieved - and surprised - to see that there wasn't an outburst, that Albus hadn't openly chastised her. But when he saw her hurt face as Albus and Gemma walked away, he knew that his stoic, quiet anger was just as devastating.

What was he doing sympathizing with her? She was the one who moved away with no forewarning, she was the one who never visited and apparently rarely wrote, she was the one who alienated herself, who terminated their friendship and their potential relationship. It was all her doing and he knew that. But a part of him couldn't help feeling for her, pitying her; his heart ached.

Before he could think of an excuse to get away, a slightly sloshed Harry had put his arm around his shoulder and he found himself face-to-face with Rose and her father. She looked absolutely horrified.

"Rosie, Scorpius here has been extremely busy around here, completely revitalizing the Muggles department -"

"And he works with your mum sometimes, sweets," Ron nodded eagerly, "she's always going on about how smart he is and all that."

"And now he's doing international stuff," Harry continued, "I'm not even sure what it sounds so complicated -"

"It's not really -"

"And look at what he's done with the Tutshill . If I weren't so dedicated to my Canons," Ron shook his head, "I keep telling him to move to the Canons next, fix them up, but he says he can't yet," Ron raised his glass at Scorpius, "he's a good one, this one. Practically part of the family," he hiccuped.

"Introduced Dominique and _==!_ very suave, very perceptive."

"And his mum's great - really nice - Gin and Hermione and her get along great. And Draco's not so bad anymore -"

Scorpius could feel his face heating up and he chanced a glance at her. She looked equal parts impressed and sad.

Ron continued, "I'd say he's as good as married in," Ron nodded again his firewhiskey, sloshing dangerously in his glass,

Harry nodded in agreement, "Albus' best mate and my business partner, yes, I would say so," Harry grinned, "to Scorpius!"

Scorpius caught his father's bemused glance and inwardly groaned when his father raised his own glass from across the room.

Rose still looked sad. And it suddenly hit Scorpius: she felt replaced. And that made him angry. He had been a bigger part of the Potter-Weasley family these past two years than she had been, hadn't he? He hated to got so childish, but he didn't speak to her the rest of the night.

She avoided him anyway.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The past two years of her life Rose had barely spent more than three weeks in one location: she was always traveling, always moving, always working. And she liked it, she enjoyed the constant changing of scenery, the different people, the new stories she heard. And she had never once had time to feel lonely. Until she returned to her family and realized that things had changed: they'd grown up and moved on without her, they'd continue to live their lives and she hadn't been there to share any of it.

Dominique had a new serious boyfriend; Evangeline had published a very successful Muggle book and was working on a follow-up; Albus and Gemma were dating and Gemma had left her Ministry job for Healing; James and Avery were recently engaged and were planning on a long engagement; Roxanne and Lily were being recruited by several Quidditch teams and were considering joining separate teams; and Scorpius had essentially replaced her. All of her cousins loved him, all of her aunts and uncles loved him, even her father loved him, he worked with her mother and Uncle Harry - everyone loved him.

It irritated her and made her slightly jealous and guilty, but how could she blame her family? How could they not love Scorpius?

She had been impressed too: after her father and Uncle Harry had embarrassed themselves, her mother told her all of Scorpius' accomplishments since he graduated. It was impossible to not be impressed.

She watched him chat with Lily and Roxanne and assumed the worst: they were flirting with him, the feather-light touches, the laughing, the whispering. And Lily and Roxanne were beautiful and smart and exciting and - well, they were in England. She was jealous and she hated it. They had said once that he was gorgeous, that they'd love to date him and now that they were nearly done with school and the family loved him...

Because even after all of her travels, all of the intelligent, successful, gorgeous and wonderful men she met, no one could seem to compare to bloody Scorpius Malfoy. And she had sunk that ship long ago.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Want to come out for drinks, Scorp? James and Fred want a boys night out -"

"Can't," Scorpius smirked, shrugging off his Muggle suit jacket, "the Swedish Ambassador wants a tour of our great city."

Albus looked at his best mate his eyebrows raised, "Won't that put our relations with Sweden -"

"If she hadn't seduced me in Stockholm last month, sure," he grinned at his friend, "she explained very clearly that it's a one time - _two_ time," he corrected himself, "thing. She's going to be taking a permanent position in Russia soon."

Albus nodded, slightly concerned for his friend: Scorpius had not gone on a single date - well, a real date - since graduation and then, after Christmas, he was able to "squeeze in" several dates. There really weren't that many, but an obviously substantial increase...

And they were all boring. Terrible for conversation. None lasted more than one date. "They aren't supposed to," Gemma had said. "He wants just one night stands."

Albus worried for his friend.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Mr. Malfoy?" Scorpius looked up from his desk to see the Department's Secretary, "Mr. Potter wanted to remind you that tonight is the party -"

"And I should have a quick speech," he nodded, "thank you, Suzie."

"Also, Miss Potter sent an owl about your date."

He waved a hand, "Throw it out, please."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," the elderly woman smiled, "and did you hear the big news today?"

"Besides Roxanne Weasley being signed to the Tornadoes?" He smiled at her.

"No, the _Daily Prophet's_ been purchased and shut down."

Scorpius' head shot up, "Really?"

She nodded, "That's what everyone's saying."

No daily newspaper? Granted, the Daily Prophet rarely published news, but, it just seemed odd to not have a consistent publication..."Thank you, Suzanne. That should be all. I'll be leaving a bit early, if you could remind Don?"

[][][]()()()[][][]

"This is it, boys," Rose grinned at the three men sitting on top or at their desks, "phase one complete."

"The easy part," Tim Lightfoot agreed, his American accent sounding strange now that she was back in England.

"Once we get started, it will be easy," Rose nodded, "and once we establish ourselves -"

"Weasley, come on, just use your real name," Anders tried to reason, "it'll make things easier, no one will suspect -"

"They will, but -"

"Everyone's going to put two and two together, Weasley. They're going to buy the paper because it's good. Not because it's you."

She frowned, "All right, all right. I'll fix the Editor's note and cover the Tornadoes press conference, Lightfoot make sure you proofread Naveen's column, he always has a few spelling errors. Davenport -"

Jon Davenport leaned back in his chair, "Darling, we've got it under control. This time next week we'll have ten pages."

"And more employees," Anders laughed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"It is with great pleasure that I, on behalf of the Tutshill Tornadoes welcome Roxanne Weasley as our newest Chaser and Benjy Millhouse as our new Keeper." The large room broke into applause as Roxanne and Benjy walked on to the stage and waved. "We hope that with these two new players the Tornadoes franchise can continue to grow."

Rose watched as Scorpius shook Benjy's hand and kissed Roxanne's cheek. Merlin did that hurt.

She knew that by starting a newspaper in England she'd see her family everyday and hoped that she could be reintegrated in. But she knew that also meant she'd be seeing a lot of Scorpius. And since he would probably be in the news a lot -

"Hey, Chief," Davenport smiled lazily, "you all right?"

Rose turned toward her colleague, plastering a smile on her face, "Course, course, you ready to interview some of my family?"

This newspaper was her baby, her pet project. She had wanted to do this for ages and now she family and their friends needed to be interviewed a lot? She was going to bring the news to the public and they happened to be very prominent in the news.

Rose watched Davenport approach her cousin and Scorpius; she knew he was a fantastic journalist and was lucky that she had "recruited" him for her paper. She was thankful he had a dead-end job stuck in the outback when she ran into him when she saw his writing. he was fantastic.

Rose, Davenport, Anders and Lightfoot were a great team; Rose was thrilled with how adventurous they were. When she had suggested to Lightfoot several months before that they buy out the Daily Prophet he was game. None of them had much money now, enough to publish a few weeks' worth of _The Owl_, but they knew that soon enough they'd be moving into bigger offices.

Or they'd be completely broke and without a job.

She was lucky that none of the men wanted to be Editor-in-Chief and insisted that she was.

She looked up again to watch Davenport interact easily with Roxanne and Scorpius until Scorpius looked away and out towards the crowd, searching for someone.

He hadn't figured it out, had he? She was hoping everyone would be to drunk or too happy to see her to put two-and-two together. She didn't want anyone to know until the next morning.

"Rosie!" Molly hugged her cousin, "What are you doing here?"

Rose smiled at the girl, "Just visiting, Mol," Molly had grown a lot in two years - she wasn't as gawky anymore and she seemed to have relaxed slightly. She found herself being passed around again, getting tidbits of what everyone was up to, of all the family news when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

She shivered slightly when she turned to see Scorpius' intense grey eyes watching her, his lips curved into a knowing smirk. She quirked an eyebrow in defiance before turning back to her father.

Some time later, Davenport found her, his hand on the small of her back and everyone watched as he whispered into her ear. "Could we all have dinner tomorrow, mum? Outside somewhere so we all fit?"

Hermione blinked in surprise, "Well, yes, yes of course."

Rose grinned, "Brilliant. I'll see you all tomorrow," she turned and followed Davenport out into the warm summer air.

"Let's go print a paper, Chief."

[][][]()()()[][][]

They worked long into the night working on various articles, occasionally using pen names to give the illusion that they had more employers and they finally began to print, using the now-defunct _Daily Prophet_ printers.

At 6 am, after several cups of tea (and coffee for Lightfoot), Davenport took several stacks to Diagon Alley, Anders to the Ministry, Lightfoot to St. Mungo's and Rose traveled to Hogsmeade and several other Wizarding villages in the United Kingdom. "All right, now they'll only be able to take a paper if they've been paid for -"

"We know how it works, Chief."

"And encourage owl delivery -"

"Got it, Chief."

She grinned as Davenport mock-saluted her, "Good luck."

[][][]()()()[][][]

We are _The Owl Post Review_, your new newspaper. We, Anders Cook, Jon Davenport, Tim Lightfoot and Rose Weasley, alongside our international correspondents, promise to bring you the real news, no Quick Quills, no gossip, no lies. We only publish the truth, both sides of the story and the news you want to know. Local, Muggle and International. The Arts. Sports. Advice. Opinion. Education. Health. Policy. Only news and only the truth. We don't take donations and no one can "sell" us a story. This is your newspaper. For the news. No gossip. Ever.

Enjoy your first issue.

Sincerely,

_The Owl Post Review_

[][][]()()()[][][]

He recognized her writing right away: he had read every one of hr articles that she had written these past two years. He told himself it was only because she happened to be writing about things he cared about. But he knew that wasn't true. So despite the different names and the attempts to disguise her writing, he knew it was her.

And the paper was good. They had sold out at the Ministry almost immediately.

Scorpius was reading the article about Tutshill and Roxanne when Albus strode through the door unannounced and began to pace. Suzanne scurried in after him, "Mr. Malfoy, I tried -"

"It's all right, Suzanne, thank you."

"She's back, she's bloody back."

"The paper's good," Scorpius watched his friend pacing.

"She apologized, very heartfelt, really apologetic, felt awful," he ran a hand through his messy hair, "wants to work on things, once the paper gets off the ground and all that."

"And what's the problem, Potter? I am very important and very busy," he said dryly.

"Do you think she's going to stay?"

Scorpius knew that Rose's abrupt departure had really bothered Albus and he knew that Albus would be severely affected if she left again. "I think she's your cousin and one of your best mates and you can't ignore her. You two should work things out and hope for the best. She won't hurt you again, Al. She's not evil."

Albus smiled, obviously relieved. "You really do defend her too much. She doesn't deserve it - not from you." He shook his head, "See you at dinner."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose returned to the small office to find a small gathering of people hoping to be hired. She was surprised to find Greyson at the front of the line. She let out a disbelieving laugh, catching the attention of her colleagues.

"Says he used to work for the _Daily Prophet_."

Rose laughed, "This is the bloke that wrote that terrible nonsense about my family and I."

Davenport, Lightfoot and Anders glared at him, "Get out."

"If we had known -"

"Can I kick his ass, Boss?"

"I'd leave, if I were you," Rose said curtly, her voice icy.

Greyson could not have left quick enough.

They spent the rest of the day sifting through writing samples: they couldn't publish daily until they had enough employees. They were about to close up and head to the Burrow for dinner when a dozen owls began tapping at the window. "What in tarnation," Lightfoot muttered.

"Says they're a donation - they had been sold to the owlery from the _Daily Prophet_, but they don't need them," Anders grinned as he read the note attached to one of the owl's legs. "Says they can send another twenty next week."

Rose grinned, "We're in business, boys."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius was more than thrilled when Roxanne signed with the Tornadoes: she (and Lily) provided endless entertainment and she was a great Chaser and would help to continue Tutshills slow progression to being a great team. And she was entertaining.

Like Lily she liked to tease Scorpius; but unlike her cousin she did flirt with him and had, on occasion, offered to snog him.

So when Rose, arriving with her three male friends, spotted Roxanne chatting with Scorpius, she was absolutely correct in her assumption that they were flirting. But she had no reason to be jealous.

"Godric, look at those men," Roxanne gushed, "I don't think I've ever seen such attractive men," she smiled coyly, "except you, of course, darling."

"Naturally." Merlin three men? He assumed they worked for the paper, but three? There tall - and apparently good-looking - men?

"But I see you still hold a candle for my cousin," she sighed dramatically, something she had picked up from her father and brother, "I guess it'll be all right to talk to that Australian -"

"Be careful, darling," Scorpius turned back quickly to her, "wouldn't want to scare someone who's new to our country."

[]()[]

Rose called for everyone's attention before introducing her "esteemed colleagues" and explaining to her family how this "motley crew of journalists" came together for the same goal. To bring actual news to the United Kingdom. She explained that, yes, she would be staying in London indefinitely as Editor-in-Chief of _The Owl Post Review_. As soon as she was done speaking her mother and father enveloped her in a hug.

Scorpius watched as Albus grinned and hugged her: they were going to be all right.

[]()[]

She watched him chat with her mother, watched him make her father laugh before being cornered by her cousins. She watched as Lily said something that caused him to laugh -

"That the guy you've been holding out for?"

Rose turned abruptly to find Lightfoot smirking behind her. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled, "Come off it, Chief. How many dates have you ben on since I've known you? How many guys have you slept with?"

"Timothy," she hissed, fearful that her brother or Fred or someone heard.

"Rose," he mocked brightly, "it's painfully obvious that you haven't shown interest in anyone because you're longing after him. I mean, shit, Davenport and Anders could even tell - after you indirectly turned them down."

She laughed, "They never wanted that with me, Tim." He gave her a look but she shook her head. "Anyway I'm not pining after Malfoy."

He smirked, "So why have you been watching him all night?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I haven't been. Godric!" She hit his arm, "Stop being such a prat, Lightfoot! It's very unbecoming."

"I say go for it and stop being a wuss," he smirked again and walked away.

She sighed loudly and took a sip of her drink, thinking about the 10,000 things she needed to do the next day in time for their next issue.

"You did it." She turned at his voice and her breath hitched when she saw him standing right in front of her with that smile and those eyes.

"Did what?" she asked stupidly.

He chuckled, "Started your own paper," his smile was disarming, "it's fantastic, by the way."

She smiled, regaining her poise, "Thanks. I won't be getting any sleep the next few weeks but it'll be worth it."

"I had rather guessed last night at the press conference what with the _Daily Prophet_ being brought out," he said nonchalantly.

"Could never get anything by you, Malfoy," she said dryly, glancing at him again. "So how is it, owning your own Quidditch team?"

He glanced sideways at her, "It's not all fun and games, Rose," he emphasized her name, "it is one of my jobs."

"Yes, you're moving right along in the Ministry, aren't you?" She quirked an eyebrow, "Impressive," she inclined her head toward him slightly, "good to see some _young_ blood in there."

How did she do this to him? How could she affect him like this while any of the other gorgeous, intelligent women he tried to date couldn't? She wasn't as clinically beautiful as Lena, the Swedish Ambassador and yet he believed Rose was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. How could she be so bloody perfect and so bloody infuriating?

"If you ever want a guest writer, or an interview," he smirked slightly, as she rolled her eyes. "And if you need some owls -"

"We don't take -"

"They're too old to fly internationally," he continued, raising her eyebrows, "and are no longer of much use in our department. I think they'd like to fly again."

She nodded, "Thank you. You - or your secretary - can send them over tomorrow." She saw her grandmother wave at her and grimaced slightly, "Great. Time for interrogations," she nodded at Scorpius, "see you around, Malfoy, if I make it out alive."

His laughter followed her as she walked towards her grandmother.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He didn't go out of his way to see her, he saw Albus and the other Potters and Weasleys as often as he always had, but now Rose seemed to always be there. She wasn't of course - she was extremely busy trying to get the paper to expand and run smoothly, but she was (obviously) around more often than she had been. And wherever she was, three men always seemed to be.

"Someone is wild with jealousy."

Scorpius turned to Gemma who sat next to him at the pub they had all recently been frequenting. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gem. I just don't understand why she always has a posse."

"One of which is currently chatting up with Roxy," she smirked, "and that gives you no excuse -"

"Hey, Scorp, whatever happened to Delilah?" James teased from across the table, "Or was it Chloe?"

"No, I think Katerina was in between them -"

"And that gorgeous Swede, Lena," James laughed into his pint.

Scorpius could feel her heated glare on him, "Just because I'm not in an extremely lengthy relationship, Potter."

James put his arm around Avery who rolled her eyes, "You're missing out, Malfoy."

"Oi," Lily laughed, "he's just having a bit of fun," she winked at him, "he deserves it. After all, he does have two jobs."

"Yes, thank you, Lily, what would I do without your permission?"

"But Malfoy, you're breaking all these hearts," Evangeline grinned, "how can you do it?"

"I haven't broken any hearts," he replied airily, "none of them - and Merlin there haven't been that many - expected a second or third date."

"Those girls were rather boring," Albus chimed in.

"But they served their purpose," James sniggered.

"It's nice to see you're so relaxed about this, Malfoy. Breaking hearts and using women with no concern for their feelings."

Everyone turned to stare at Rose who was tracing the rim of her pint.

"Rose, come on," Lily laughed nervously, "he didn't do it on purpose."

"No, no, of course not. Never a purpose."

"I'm terribly sorry to have offended you, Rose," Scorpius said smoothly.

Her face colored, "How could you do that to those girls? Dump them on their ass after one night?"

Everyone else in the pub seemed to fade away as they glared at each other, "You automatically assume they were the victim I see. Did it ever occur to you, Rose, that maybe they didn't want to date me because I rarely had time to go for coffee let alone dinner?" He shook his head, "Of course not. Because a Malfoy is always at fault." He stood up abruptly, putting some galleons on the table, "I have an early meeting, I'll see you lot soon," he nodded to his friends, completely ignoring Rose as he left the pub.

Silence fell over the table until Roxanne said, "_Nice_ one, Rose."

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Thoughts? I think there will be one or two more chapters….


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I appreciate all of your reviews thank you so much! I'm glad ya'll are liking this story!

_**The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy: **__Chapter Eight_

[][][]()()()[][][]

She was still reeling from what had just happened - or had it happened? - when Evangeline entered her office. It was a few minutes before Rose realized she had been speaking. "Sorry, Evan, what?"

Evangeline shook her head and grinned, "I asked you if you would do me the honors of writing up an engagement announcement."

It took Rose a moment to realize what her friend meant, "You and Fred?"

Evangeline flashed her left hand and Rose caught a glimpse of the sizable ring, "He asked me this morning," she was grinning ear-to ear, "could you write a quick announcement? We haven't picked a date or anything yet." Her grin was infectious, "And we're all getting together at Fred's parents' tomorrow. My family will be there - cousins and brothers and all."

Rose stood from her desk, "Congratulations, Evan! Of course I'll write it, and I can't wait to meet your family," she grinned and gave the older girl a hug.

Evan went to leave but turned around at the door, "And I'll have my next short story for you by next week," she smiled crookedly, "I think you'll like it. Lily gave me the idea. It might become a full-fledged novel eventually."

Rose nodded absentmindedly, "Course, course, take your time." She had much to much work to attend to before the next issue and now the engagement party to pay much attention to Evangeline's next story. And she had to begin to ignore the blonde man that was currently invading her thoughts.

[][][][]()()()[][][]

She arrived at the engagement party alone, Davenport had met up with Roxanne beforehand and Anders and Lightfoot came together earlier, hoping to meet some of Evangeline's friends and family. She spotted the happy couple first and congratulated them, hugging Evangeline before Fred picked her up and spun her around, a wide grin on his face. "Godric, Rosie, I've missed you so bloody much, you and your prefect attitude."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you _dare_ compare me to Uncle Percy," she muttered threateningly.

He pouted, "You're no fun anymore," he cracked, "you'll come to our opener this season, right?"

She smiled, "I'll never miss a game."

His eyebrows shot up, "Really? Not one game?"

"Well, I am the Quidditch correspondent now," she continued to smile.

"You are?"

"Don't you have enough duties?" Evangeline asked worriedly.

Rose shrugged, "This way I'll see my family, I can write up the short articles quickly, and I only need to do an Editor's Letter once a week," she smiled, "and I only have to look over the final set-up."

Fred looked impressed, "How many employees do you have now?"

"We hired 20 yesterday," she grinned, "a lot of our former colleagues from the _The Times_ in the states came over, saying they hated their boss over there. So we've got 20 more professionals."

By now James, Hugo, and a few other cousins had crowded around; Hugo picked her up, "That's my big sis!" His deep voice reverberated and she laughed loudly.

"Well done, Rosie," James clapped and soon Fred joined in, two identical grins on their faces. She was dizzy with her cousins' congratulations.

"All right, all right, enough, we didn't do anything. And anyway we're here for Fred and Evan, aren't we?" She smiled and took Evan's hand, "Look at this rock, Evan. Who knew Fred was so loaded?" She winked at him as he blushed; Fred rarely blushed. Point Rose.

Her parents saw her next, hugging her and grinning widely when she disclosed their new influx of employees. Hermione wondered about their office space, and asked again if she could write an article about something or other. Rose was in too good of a mood to refuse. Ron put his arm around her shoulders, "We are proud of you, Rosie," his blue eyes were shining and he was smiling widely, "very proud."

Rose smiled, "Thanks, Daddy."

"And we're glad you're back in London," he smiled, "although I don't particularly like that you live alone -"

"Dad," she shook her head exasperatedly.

"You know she's quite capable of protecting herself, Ronald," Hermione smiled, "thanks to her Auror father -"

"And her brainy mother," he winked at his wife and Rose blanched slightly. Her parents winking. Rather unsettling.

"You'll be fine, Rosie, I know, but a father worries," he shrugged, "oh, and Grandmum's on the warpath, love. Determined to set the rest of you lot up," he winked, "you and Lily I think have got the worst of it." And without so much as encouraging advice, her parents left her.

"Rose, love!" Her grandmother approached her rather quickly for an elderly woman and hugged her fiercely, "Your paper is lovely, dear, but look at you! Do you even eat!"

Rose rolled her eyes, careful that her grandmother didn't see, "I barely have time, grandmum."

Mrs. Weasley waved her hand, "Come, come, we'll fatten you up in no time!" Rose had no choice but to follow the elderly woman as she took her hand and she looked around at the party, begging for someone to come rescue her.

She hadn't expected Scorpius, of all the guests at the party, to come save her.

She was holding a plate at the far end of the heated tent as Mrs. Weasley piled it high with various foods when Scorpius approached: she hadn't even seen Scorpius at the party before now. "Ah, Mrs. Weasley," he said smoothly, bending to hug her.

"Scorpius, I told you to call me Grandmum Weasley." Was her - was her grandmother _blushing_?

"Of course, Grandmum Weasley," he grinned, "I was hoping to steal Rose from you, if you don't mind of course." She looked between the two and Rose watched a slight smirk creep up his face, "I'm trying to convince her to write an article on my department, of course, all the work we're doing goes rather unnoticed, you understand."

The elder Molly Weasley nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly, "Of course, of course, run along. Just don't forget to eat, Rosie. You too, Scorpius."

Scorpius guided Rose away from the buffet table, his hand on the small of her back; Rose tried to ignore the heat that radiated from his entire body. She was going to start sweating soon what with him and the heated tent. "You didn't need to do that," she muttered.

He grinned crookedly, "I didn't have to, no. But I know that Grandmum Weasley was going to force feed you, and I didn't think a duel at an engagement party would be appropriate." She narrowed her eyes at him but he continued, "What do you drink?"

They were at the bar, "Gin and tonic."

He raised an eyebrow, "Very impressive."

"Oh?" She said haughtily, crossing her arms.

"Very Muggle. Rather strong for a cousin's engagement party." He smiled at the bartender George had hired to allow everyone to get sloshed at his only son's engagement party. "Two gin and tonics please." He handed Rose her drink and raised his own glass, "To your paper," he grinned, "I heard you have new employees since we spoke last."

"Former colleagues from the states," they clinked glasses, "our old paper got a new boss, he's terrible, all that," she shrugged.

"They wanted to work for you, Rose," his grin was infectious. And handsome. "They just needed an excuse."

She shook her head, "Sure, Scorpius." She looked out at the party, at her laughing cousins, aunts and uncles. "What are they doing?" She nodded at Hugo and Fred who were dancing around like fools, Lily and Albus yelling and clapping around them as everyone laughed.

Scorpius laughed, "They did that at James and Avery's engagement party. Becoming a bit of tradition, I guess," he turned back to Rose, confused to find her frowning. "You all right?"

She shrugged, avoiding his eyes and watching her family, "I've missed so much," she said quietly.

He watched her and frowned slightly as she kept her eyes wistfully on her family. He put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "But you're back now," he said just as quietly, hoping that she would look at him. "They understand why you left. They were proud of you, you know."

She looked at him with those clear blue eyes that always made his heart stop, "Thanks," she attempted a smile, "it'll just take a while, I guess."

He smiled, "Not if you go in there, come on." He guided her towards where everyone was laughing.

"Ah, Rose! Did you tell everyone you're new position?" James winked.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to be Quidditch correspondent, I've decided," she grinned, "just the boring play-by-plays, the short ones. Davenport will still be in charge of all the analysis and that nonsense."

"Oi!" Davenport shouted from his spot next to Roxanne. "I'll be going to all the games too," he pouted, "I can write some of those articles too."

"You like to write the long-winded ones," she teased.

Harry walked over, clapping his hands, "All right, you lot, let's get a game going, yea? I've been itching to beat Lily -"

"Dad!" She laughed and swatted at his head before running off for her broom.

"You'll pay for that, Lils!" He shouted at her.

Scorpius watched out of the corner of his eye as Rose smiled widely. This is how it was supposed to be, Rose with her entire family, laughing and enjoying herself.

He caught up to her as everyone grabbed their coats to watch the "friendly" match, "So I take it that means you'll be at every Tutshill game?"

Rose smirked, "I'll be at nearly every match, Scorpius, so, I would assume so."

"Well, you'll have to sit with Harry and I in the box seats, of course," he smirked, "all the press sits there anyway. I wasn't trying to win you over with premium seating." He smirked as a light blush creeped up her cheeks; winking, he followed his best mate to the pitch George and Angelina had set up in their backyard. Nearly every Weasley family had a Quidditch pitch in their backyard it seemed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Why did he find it necessary to take his shirt off? It was bloody November for Godric's sake! Had he gotten that warm playing Quidditch that he needed to be shirtless?

And did he need to be so bloody gorgeous?

She reluctantly tore her eyes away when Dominique whispered, "Grandmum's on the warpath. Wants you and Lily to find boyfriends."

Rose cursed under her breath: that was the last thing she needed -

And there was Scorpius, walking past without his shirt. She swallowed, tearing her eyes away again. How was she going to manage to avoid her grandmother much longer?

And there he was again, putting his shirt on and Rose instantly felt disappointed. Oh he was good, playing with her like that.

Why was she refusing herself that perfect specimen? That ruggedly handsome, blonde, chiseled-from-marble man? Oh, right. He was Scorpius Malfoy. And she was mean, petty Rose Weasley. That was why.

"Gemma!" She caught her dear friend by the arm, "How's Healing? You like it?"

Gemma looked at her strangely until she saw Grandmum Weasley walk past, "Yes, it's brilliant. Challenging and all that, but rewarding," she smiled, "helping people and their families," she hesitated, "you - or one of your employees - should write about the health system. It's still pretty bloody pricey -"

"And it doesn't need to be," she nodded, "especially for those children of Muggle families."

"How did -"

Rose shrugged, "Davis and Ernst are actually writing a comparative piece - between St. Mungo's and the Chinese hospital."

"Going to suggest Eastern techniques?" Scorpius had joined the conversation.

"Not suggest," Rose said, "that would hardly be impartial. Davis is going to merely state their benefits -"

"And costs," Anders had joined too, "Davis likes to keep his articles very subjective."

"He wrote that expose about the Muggle children being forced to make flying carpets in Baghdad?"

Rose was too surprised to answer as she stared at Scorpius. "Yes," Anders answered for her, "that piece actually re-ran across the globe. The factory has since been shut down and those men are currently on trial."

"I thought that article was rather like your one on the tribes in the rainforest of Ecuador that are constantly being harassed by the Muggle government -"

"You _read_ that?" She blurted out, still staring at him.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Course. It was really good, very interesting."

Lightfoot had joined the conversation now, "Ecuador's Wizarding Ministry finally stepped in," he smirked, "all thanks to little Rosie. The tribe's have a 'Rose Weasley' chant they perform during special occasions."

Scorpius looked impressed, "Really?"

Rose blushed slightly, "They sang it for me once and the translator botched the translation -"

"Regardless," Lightfoot grinned, "they love her now." He looked between the two, Rose's gaze shifting between Scorpius and her feet and nudged Anders, "You meet Evangeline's cousin?" Gemma slipped away silently.

"You really read that article?" She asked him shyly.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I read all of them, Rose."

Her head snapped up, her eyes locking on his, "No you didn't," she stated, "my mum barely read all of them."

Scorpius smiled, "You don't believe me? Why would I lie?" He shrugged, "They were all very interesting. And well written, obviously."

She still didn't believe him, "Name your favorite."

"Besides Ecuador?" He grinned, "Siberian villagers that were terrorizing Muggles on certain traditional holidays. And that archaeological site in Tazmania. About the wizards and Muggles working together and their effort to find science to support the Magical aspects for Muggles."

She was gobsmacked, "You weren't lying."

He chuckled, "I thought I told you that."

"But, but _why_?"

"Well, I -"

"Rose!" Her Uncle Percy walked over, "I never got to tell you how much I like your paper," he pushed his large horn-rimmed glasses back up his nose, "oh, hello, Mr. Malfoy. I assume you rather liked Rose's letter about your family." He smiled smugly, "I worked with Sperry for a time, not my favorite of co-workers mind you. He was demoted after the War. Was rather awful, anyway. I'm glad you set the record straight about him Rose, people needed to -"

"Thank you, Uncle Percy, thank you very much. Very kind of you -" she was rather frantic as she saw her grandmother walking over with a horrified Lily behind her. "I really must -"

"Rose! There you are! I was just telling Lily that you must have some more eligible young men at _The Owl_ for you two. I think Lily's had enough of Quidditch players for now."

"I haven't," Lily mumbled stubbornly.

"Grandmum, I -"

"What about Anders? Or Mr. Lightfoot, he's a bit younger."

Rose blushed prettily, "Lily isn't exactly his type, Grandmum."

She huffed, "Doesn't like pretty redheads? Shame. But there must be a young man at _The Owl_ who you must fancy."

"I'm their boss," she said through gritted teeth.

"Pish posh," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "love doesn't care about positions at the office."

Scorpius barely stifled a laugh as Rose grew redder and Lily continued to look horrified. "I don't allow office romances -"

"But -"

"Especially for the Editor-in-Chief," she spat out, her jaw clenched, her fists balled at her sides. "I -"

"What's going on here, mum?" Rose, Lily and Scorpius had never been so thankful to see Ginny Weasley.

"I was just asking Rose if -"

Ginny nodded at the three and they took off quietly as Ginny said sternly, "Stop trying to set everyone up, mum! They're young! All right? Don't you have enough grandchildren to worry about before you start concerning yourself with great grandchildren?"

Rose headed immediately to the bar, ignore Scorpius' eyes that were boring into the back of her head as she ordered another gin and tonic. "Godric, that woman doesn't let up," Rose mumbled, "I just want to have a bit of fun. One of the Potters needs to."

Rose rolled her eyes at her younger cousin and laughed, "You're more like James and Fred than even they are, Lils."

Lily smirked as she picked up a glass of wine, "Thanks, Rosie. That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me." She tucked her long red hair behind her ear, "But are there any cute young men at your office? I could take a quick detour from Quidditch players."

Scorpius laughed loudly and Rose rolled her eyes, "You'd have better luck asking Lightfoot. I'm not very good at that sort of thing."

"What," Lily teased, "looking for cute boys?"

She glanced up at Lily, her eyes narrowing, "The office is for work, Lily, not ogling people," her eyes glanced quickly at Scorpius, his grey eyes staring at her with an expression that she couldn't decipher.

"I was kidding, Rosie. I'll just have to stop by and see for myself." She smirked as she looked between the two, "Oh, look, Fred's going to make a speech. This should be entertaining."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius was waiting for her outside the Quidditch stands a few days later dressed in jeans, an oxford shirt and casual zip-up sweater: they may have lived in a Muggle neighborhood and they may have no longer cared about blood status or wealth, but the Malfoys still liked to dress sharply. And who was Rose to complain when she saw how snugly those jeans -

"I wanted to make sure you took the reserved tickets," he smiled at her and before she could protest, his hand was on her back as he pressed his lips to her cheek, "how are you?"

She cleared her throat, "I'm fine, thank you. You seem rather - chipper."

He grinned and led her up an empty staircase marked 'Private'; "It's the first game of the season, it's a beautiful day out and I get to spend it watching my team. With you," he paused on the staircase and turned to look at her, his smile wide. It was impossible not to smile when he looked so bloody happy.

And handsome.

"Ah, Rosie! Good, good! Scorp and I were worried you'd rather sit with the rest of the spectators," Harry adjusted his glasses and turned to Scorpius, "looks like it's nearly a full house. Gin'll be here soon."

"Here, I'll take your coat, Rose," Scorpius watched as she took off her steel-grey trench coat to reveal the deep-purple sheath dress she wore underneath. Yes, purple was a great color on her. And even at a Quidditch match she looked professional. And sexy.

"You already have the line-up, Rosie?" He sat down next to her and watched as she took out her Muggle pen and notebook.

"Yes, thanks," she smiled, "do you have the names of the officials?"

He handed her a sheet and stood to say hello to Mrs. Potter. "Sorry I'm late," she smiled and kissed the top of Roses' head, "don't _you_ look lovely?"

Rose blushed slightly, "I _am_ working."

Ginny hummed an agreement and smirked slightly. "James came by with a terribly important question," she continued to her husband but Scorpius didn't pay attention as he watched Rose scribbling the names of the officials down. She glanced up and caught him watching her, "Quills are a bit cumbersome," she explained.

He smiled, "Inkwells," he agreed, "I've taken to pens too, someone always comes in and knocks over one of the wells."

"One of your multiple secretaries," she teased.

He laughed, "You must think I'm much more important than I really am. We share one secretary."

"Sure," she smirked and turned to look out the large window at the pitch.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "If you don't believe me, you'll just have to come see for yourself."

She turned quickly to look at him with a confused look when Harry interrupted, "Anyone want a drink before James, Fred and Albus come later and finish them off?"

"Avery'll give them a run for their money," Ginny laughed.

"I'll have a beer, thanks Harry," Scorpius caught the bottle that floated towards him.

"Nothing for me, Uncle Harry," Rose quirked an eyebrow at Scorpius' bemused face, "I'm working."

"Oh, Rose, come on," Scorpius smiled.

Rose shook her head, "Maybe next time. I can't have you thinking I'm unprofessional."

"Doubtful anyone thinks that, Rose," Scorpius grinned as she swatted at his arm.

[]()[]

Rose hadn't had this much fun in a while: the game itself was exciting and Scorpius, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were enjoyable companions. James, Fred, Albus, Avery, Dominique and Lily came not long after the match started and with their laughter, teasing and shouting, it would have been impossible for anyone to not enjoy themselves. It was Scorpius, however, who made sure she got every important play, asked if she were hungry or thirsty and even apologized for her possible boredom.

She smiled and Scorpius couldn't help but notice how sexy her smile was. "This is actually the most fun I've had at a Quidditch match in a while."

"So you don't regret giving yourself this job?"

She laughed, really, truly laughed and shook her head, her gorgeous red hair swaying slightly, "No, of course not."

When the match was over and the Tornadoes had emerged victorious, Scorpius invited everyone to The Cloak, the new Wizarding pub on Diagon Alley for a victory drink. "I just have to stop by the locker room first," he laughed as James high-fived him and Lily kissed his cheek. He turned to Rose who lagged behind, "I need to write this up," she shrugged, "but thanks for today," she smirked, "I could get used to these seats. I don't think the Arrows will give me the same treatment." She turned to go, "Enjoy your victory -"

He stepped in front of her, "Please come, Rose," he smiled, "all the free gin and tonics you want." He was standing so close to her, in his leisure wear. "You'll be spending time with your cousins. Roxanne and Davenport will be there -"

"But I need to type this -"

"It's already written, right?"

"Yea, but -"

"Then come with me to the locker room, we'll stop by your office and you can give it to someone to type up and you can come out," he smiled crookedly at her, his grey eyes staring into her blue ones. How could she refuse that gorgeous face?

She sighed, "All right," she rolled her eyes, "but I want to physically hand it to someone -"

"Yes, yes, all right," he was grinning and very nearly took her hand before realizing he didn't want to scare her off completely. "Come on," he nodded his head, his hair falling dangerously close to his eyes and she inwardly sighed. He really was too good looking for his own good.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose watched enthralled as Scorpius addressed his team briefly before Macintosh the captain, spoke to his teammates. Scorpius would have made a good captain, but Rose thought he was better suited as an owner: he had a knack for picking players from obscurity or finding players that would have undeniable chemistry or teamwork. What the Tornadoes had done in a year was nothing short of a miracle and it was in part due to Scorpius.

They ran into Davenport on the way out, "Uh," he smiled nervously, "thought I'd get a post-game interview, Chief."

Rose quirked a menacing eyebrow before smirking, "See you at the pub, Jon."

"Oi, Davenport," Scorpius grinned, "next time come sit with us - I can't have reporters thinking I'm some sort of terrible co-owner."

Davenport's face broke into a smile, "Thanks, Malfoy. Bloody brilliant."

Rose followed Scorpius outside, pulling her coat a bit more tightly around her, "You're team loves you," she observed.

Scorpius chuckled, "Well, I'd rather they not hate me," he smiled at her, "did you think I'd be so Machiavellian with my team?"

She shook her head, "Sometimes I forget you know so much about Muggles."

He shrugged, "Sometimes it helps with the some of the other Wizarding governments. Especially Italy and sometimes Belarus," he turned his head to find her staring at him as they continued to walk to the edge of the stadium, "What?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No, nothing. It's just, well, you've read Machiavelli. And have used it for your job."

"Like you haven't for some of your articles?"

She smiled, "Touche, Malfoy." They reached the outside of the stadium and Rose took his hand, "Come on," and Apparated them to the outside of _The Owl _offices.

Her hand fit perfectly in his, something that did not go unnoticed by either.

Rose entered the building first after reluctantly letting go of Scorpius' warm hand. A tall, bearded man approached them, his strong American accent catching Scorpius slightly off guard, "My proposal on Afghanistan and -"

"Chief, here's the mock up for tomorrow's -" a short blonde woman thrust a thick stack of papers into Rose's hands.

"Ms. Lee sent over her newest short story, did you want to -"

Rose nodded at the blonde woman, "I'll sign this, come get it from my office in ten," she turned to the other woman, is that newest story in the mock up?" The woman nodded, "Then it's fine," both women hurried off. Rose nodded to the rather burly man, "Scott, this is Scorpius Malfoy -"

"Scott Maynard," he stuck out a thick hand, "nice to meet you, Scorpius."

Rose waved for them to both follow her as she continued to her office, flipping through the pages in her hand, "Scott," she started without looking up, "you just went to Afghanistan two months ago. You know it's too soon for a follow-up, different paper or not," she said sternly, looking up at him. "I want you to go to a different region, expand you expertise." She paused, "It doesn't have to be Magical -"

"You're - you'll let me do something environmental?" His bearded face broke into a wide grin.

Rose smiled, "Of course, Scott. Write as many environmental pieces you want. Just show me a proposal before you go anywhere."

Scorpius watched as the burly man pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, "Salem, thank you, Rose. I'm glad I left Perkins."

Rose rolled her eyes good-naturedly as put her down. She ushered Scorpius into her office, "Sorry about that -"

"You're the boss," Scorpius smiled. He was clearly impressed - and enchanted - by her.

She nodded, biting her lip as she rifled through the pages, "Please, sit, it'll only be a moment." She pressed a button, "Maureen, could you send Travis in here, please?"

A timid young man knocked on the open door, "You wanted to see me, Ms. Weasley?"

Rose smiled warmly and held out her notebook, "I want you to type this up, Travis and give it to Silvio to put in the mock up. Put both of our names on it."

"Really?" Scorpius smiled at the look of utter astonishment and excitement on his face.

"Yes. Mr. Davenport and I have high hopes for you, Travis. I think you attend the next match with he or I."

"Thank you, Ms. Weasley, thank you," he grinned, "I won't let you down, promise."

"He idolizes you, Rose," Scorpius smirked.

She waved a hand as she turned back to the mock-up, "He's a good kid. Really wants to write. One of Davenport's youngest and most promising writers," she shrugged, "he's just excited to get his name in the paper and go to some matches." She signed the last page and stood up, "Shall we?"

Scorpius followed her out, still impressed by her newspaper empire and the love her workers obviously held for her.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose had not had this much fun at a pub since she had gone out with all her colleagues in the states. The Tornadoes were good-natured and fun and got along with their "competition". But as she looked around at all the couples, Rose felt a wave of loneliness. Yes, she was enjoying herself, but she felt utterly alone.

But then there was Scorpius, laughing at something Fred said, running a hand through his soft, platinum blonde hair before his eyes turned to her, a boyish smile on his face. She wouldn't feel lonely with his arm around her, his body pressed to her -

"What do you say Rose? Haven't you wanted to date a Quidditch-player?" She quirked an eyebrow across the table at Sean Murray, one of the Tornadoes Beaters.

"Considering I'm related to the lot of them, no," she smirked and Albus laughed loudly. She thought she felt Scorpius bristle next to her, but she was probably imagining it, "Besides, you guys have enough good press what with Davenport and Roxy."

"But Rose," he smiled charmingly at her. He was rather attractive, but -

He was no Scorpius.

She shrugged, smiling wickedly, "Conflict of interest, Murray."

"You want another drink?" Scorpius pointed to her empty glass, a hopeful look on his face.

She frowned slightly, "I shouldn't. It's getting late and I need to be up early." She stood up to gather her bag and coat surprised when Scorpius helped her with her jacket.

"Can I at least walk you home? Or Apparate with you to the alleyway nearby?" He smirked slightly but she smirked back.

"My wards allow me and only me to Apparate into my flat," she smiled, gathering her hair from underneath her jacket so it fell along her shoulders, "I had a wonderful time today, Scorpius. I needed to get up," she put her hand on his arm and said sincerely, "thanks," before turning to everyone else. "Goodnight, you lot," she waved and walked out of the pub.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She leaned back in her chair, her feet up on her desk as she flicked open that morning's paper and smiling when she came across the small article Travis had typed up. Sipping her tea she turned to Evangeline's newest story and nearly chocked when she began reading about the "two long-time acquaintances, both with high-powered jobs, who constantly denied their glaringly obvious and sexual tension much to the amusement and chagrin of their respective families."

Surely this wasn't based on people Evangeline knew...

The similarities ended there as the story took place in the Muggle world: he was a CEO and she was a doctor and - well, she was in Doctors without Borders so she had done a bit of traveling.

No, Rose told herself as she finished flipping through the paper, it was just happenstance: she and Scorpius didn't have 'glaringly obvious chemistry'. But Godric, she hoped this wasn't the story Evangeline wanted to turn into a full-fledged novel.

[][][]()()()[][][]

After Scorpius had written a quick note to Evan, "Brilliant story, where ever did you get the inspiration?", he walked to The Owl offices during his lunch break. The Belarus government wanted to "go over" some documents that they had already "gone over" multiple times and Scorpius was beyond frustrated. He wanted to see Rose, watch her work, just be around her -'

Merlin, he sounded pathetic.

"Ms. Weasley," Maureen knocked on her open door, "that very handsome man from yesterday is here."

Rose didn't look up, "Who?"

"Uh, a - uh, Mr. Malfoy?"

Rose looked up quickly, "Uh, all right, yes, let him in."

Scorpius was grinning when he walked in, "Don't you break for lunch?"

Rose shrugged and quirked an eyebrow, "Sometimes. And what are you doing here? Don't you ever work?"

He sighed dramatically and sat down, "If you must know -"

"I mustn't," she smirked.

"You busy tonight, Rose? Fancy dinner?"

She sighed but there was a hint of a smile on her face, "Scorpius -"

"I told you I wasn't going to give up, Rose," he said, his voice low, "I'll come and visit everyday."

She thought for a moment, "I can't tonight - Editor's meeting. But maybe lunch tomorrow?" He grinned and she added hastily, "Just so you leave me alone, mind you."

"Of course, of course, I'll swing by around noon?"

"Perfect," she returned his smile, "now some of us have to work, Malfoy."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Someone looks especially lovely today," Lightfoot leaned against her office door, "have plans tonight?"

Rose didn't look up, afraid she would blush; she _had_ spent a bit more time on her appearance today, but it was not for Malfoy's benefit. Some days she just liked to look a bit more - _professional_. "I have a luncheon."

"Oh?" Lightfoot's voice was airy and teasing as he sat down, "With whom?"

She gave him a quick, hard look, "Is it your business?"

"I'm just being a good friend, "Weasley," he was smirking, "looking out for you, making conversation, that sort of thing."

"With Malfoy," she sighed, "just so he'd leave me alone," she clarified when Lightfoot let out a laugh.

"Of course darling, of course," he smiled and stood up, "you look very nice today, Rose."

Rose let her head drop to her desk; what was she getting herself into?

[][][]()()()[][][]

His jaw nearly hit the floor when he walked into her office and saw her in a cerulean blue sheath dress and her short black heels her hair in soft waves behind her shoulders, a few loose red waves pinned away from her face. She looked professional and carefree at the same time and looked as beautiful and gorgeous as ever. How did he get so lucky to take her out for lunch?

Not on a date, he had to remind himself.

She smiled prettily when she saw him; he couldn't even remember what they said before they walked outside. He was too busy admiring her: he would have done anything to kiss her again, hold her, put his arm around her.

"Do you want to go somewhere Muggle?" Her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Do you like Thai?"

"From _Thailand_, sure."

"Cheeky," he smirked. "This may not be as good as the real thing, but I bet it's pretty damn close."

"Lead the way," she smiled.

They made each other laugh, they talked about the occasional day trips Scorpius needed to take to appease certain governments, about Rose's "whirlwind world tour" and the numerous articles she wrote and on other important current issues she wanted her journalists to tackle. Not once did they mention Hogwarts or the mistakes they may have made then. They were adults who didn't have time to dwell on the past.

Too soon Scorpius was paying for lunch, much to Rose's aggravation and they were leaving the small restaurant.

"That really _was_ delicious," she smiled and laughed "almost as good, as the real thing."

"Do you miss traveling?"

She shrugged her hands in the pockets of her trench coat, "Sometimes," she looked out ahead of her, her hair flowing behind her as they walked, "it was exciting, meeting new people, seeing new things. It felt wonderful to help make a difference when I could, depressing when I couldn't." She glanced at him quickly, "But it was lonely. I was never in the same place more than two weeks, never in the same country for a month. Besides, it's someone else's turn to do all the exciting reporting."

Scorpius nodded and they walked in silence for a few moments until they reached the corner they were to separate. "I'll see you at the next match?"

She smiled, "Yea," she kept her hands in her pocket, "thanks, Scorpius, this was nice."

He grinned, "Yea, it was."

She began to walk backwards, "But next time, let me pay."

Next time.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Mr. Malfoy, there's an envelope here for you."

"Yes, thank you, Suzanne," he took the envelope from her desk as he shrugged off his coat. Inside were five quid and a note, "Nice try, Scorpius. You should know better. - Rose"

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Are you not enjoying the match, Ms. Weasley?"

Rose turned to see Travis looking at her intently. "I told you to call me Rose, Travis," she forced a smile on her face, "everyone at the paper does." She caught Davenport smirking at her over Travis' shoulder, "And yes, I am enjoying myself, it's just that this match is a bit boring, I suppose."

"It's the company, Trav. Don't let her fool you," Davenport chuckled, "she'd much rather be up in the prime seats -"

Travis chuckled, "Anyone would rather be sitting up there!" He looked back at her shyly, "You'll let me write this up? The whole thing? On my own?"

She smiled, "That was the plan. You can accompany us to the next Tornadoes game as well. Although I should warn you. They're playing the Canons and my dad's a very, uh, _rabid_ fan."

Travis grinned and Rose ignored the smirk on Davenport's face. Pompous Australian arse.

But if she had to admit it, this Arrows-Wanderers game was rather boring: neither team was showing much finesse and well, the company was rather unexciting...She was just spoiled because there were so many relatives on other teams.

Yes, _that_ was why she wasn't completely enjoying herself.

[][][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius had taken to either sending her an owl to discuss the events of the day or comment on one article or another in her paper or to "stopping by" because he was "in the neighborhood" to bring tea or some sort of "snack". Rose couldn't deny that she enjoyed these short letters or quick visits and even stopped reminding him that she was "too busy" for any sort of distraction.

He was successfully breaking down her barriers.

"Madame Editor-in-Chief," Draco Malfoy greeted her as she walked in to the co-owners box, "how are you?"

"I'm doing well, Mr. Malfoy, how are you?" She smiled, "I hope no one minds but Scorpius had invited Jon here and Travis is our protege. I didn't know everyone was coming to a _Canons_ game."

Draco leaned over slightly to whisper, "I just wanted to see your father's reaction when they lost," he stood up smirking, "I trust you with this information, Ms. Weasley."

She grinned, "But of course."

Scorpius, having spotted them while he was talking with Harry and Albus, walked over, "Not giving her an earful, _are_ you father?" He smirked, "Davenport, thanks for coming. Roxy was most displeased that you weren't up here last game. And, Travis, right? We met briefly -"

Travis shook his hand eagerly, "How do you do, Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorpius winked at Rose before gesturing towards a few chairs. He and Rose hung back, "Leisure wear?" He smirked, "I thought you were on the job?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Travis did such a fine job with the Arrows-Wanderers game, we're letting him write this one too. I'm just supervising," she added.

"And to be with your family," he teased.

"Yes, and - and, that," she smiled, "and since I'm not really working, where are the drinks?"

"Gin and tonic?"

"No," she grinned, "just a beer."

Scorpius hadn't seen her in "casual" clothes in years: she was always wearing dresses or trousers for work or her school uniform. But today she was wearing denim jeans, a loose, slightly worn t-shirt from one of her travels, and a zip-up sweatshirt, her golden-red waves pulled back into a loose ponytail. She looked effortless and casual. And beautiful.

He paid minimal attention to the game: she was laughing loudly at her father, at things he or one of her cousins said, at anyone who made fun of her father, all while throwing back nearly as many beers as James and Fred.

"Rumor had it," Davenport leaned over to whisper at one point, "the last night she was in any country, she was drink many of the tour guides, translators and local people under the table," he laughed, "or at least tried to. I've only been lucky enough to drink with her a handful of times, but she's a right riot. Nearly drank more than me when we met in Australia."

Scorpius allowed a small smile to grace his features as he turned back to her and he too laughed as Ron turned bright red as Roxanne scored another ten points.

"Your mum drinks?"

He grinned at her surprised expression, "Yes, she does enjoy a drink or more," he teased.

She sighed exasperatedly, "No, it's just it's your _mum_."

"Yes."

"Well, she's just so glamorous, isn't she?" She hit his arm, "You know what I mean. She's just very, well -"

"Glamorous?"

She rolled her eyes but she was still smiling, "Very classic Muggle movie star, right? Very classy, very -"

"Glamorous," he said mock-seriously.

"But without being pretentious," she waved a hand, "forget it. I was just a bit surprised is all."

"Your Aunt Ginny and your mum drink too."

"Mum likes a glass of wine or two but not much else."

Scorpius hid a grin; Hermione Weasley had definitely had a bit more than a glass of wine or two at James and Avery's engagement party. "But they're not so _unglamorous_," he teased.

"You think _my_ mum and _Albus_' mum are glamorous?"

"You thought _mine_ was."

"Sure," she grinned wickedly, "but _I_ don't have a crush on your mum," she winked and turned to say something to Lily.

"Oi," he grumbled, "no fair!" His mother did look rather smashing with a beer in her hand: the glamorous Mrs. Malfoy wearing jeans and drinking beer. The now-defunct _Daily Prophet_ would have ate it up. "What can I say," he whispered next to her ear even though her head was inclined to Lily, "I like a woman who can drink."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Yes, she had definitely had more beers than was probably necessary. Or advised. She wasn't _drunk_ but she was most definitely not Apparating anywhere for a few hours at least. As a safety precaution.

She said goodnight to everyone, laughing at her father's disgust at "his" team's lose, and congratulating her Uncle Harry and Davenport who had ran out as soon as the match was over. She was pulling her sweatshirt a bit tighter and about to leave the stadium when Scorpius caught her arm.

"Come on, let me walk you home."

She smiled, "I'm fine, Scorpius."

"You're a bit drunk," he grinned, "come on, I know you're not going to be Apparating."

She laughed softly, "No, I won't be doing that," she gestured towards James and Fred who were holding each other up and singing some ridiculous song loudly as Avery walked behind them shaking her head. She waved at them, "I'm not as bad as they are."

"And Avery's had nearly as much to drink," Scorpius shook his head and laughed, "you nearly did too."

She shrugged, "I'm fairly decent at holding my liquor."

"So I've noticed, Rose," he smiled wryly, "come on, I'm walking you home and I'm not taking no for an answer."

She groaned, "All right, all right."

She linked her arm through his and set them off at a rather slow pace that suited Scorpius just fine: he was going to be able to spend more time with her. "Oh, bollocks, didn't you want to speak with your team first?"

He laughed, "No, Harry's going to speak with them this time; we take turns." He smiled as he felt her lean slightly on his arm, "You not going to go round to as many matches now that you've set Travis up with this job?"

She shrugged, "I'll go to the Tornadoes games, and Ballycastle and Portree and the Harpies," she laughed, "Godric, I'll still be going to a lot since nearly every one of my cousins is on a team. But I don't know if I'll write about them. Travis seems a bit more interested in the sport. He actually enjoyed himself at the Arrows-Wanderers game."

Scorpius laughed, "Sounded like a dreadful game."

"It was," she groaned, "it made me almost loathe Quidditch."

"How ever will you stay busy now?" He teased.

"More politics pieces, I think. More interviews with bigwigs," she shrugged again, "they always only want to ever speak with editors, you know how it is." She laughed, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bore you with work."

"Merlin, Rose, you're not boring me at all," he laughed, "I rather enjoy talking about your work." He smiled at her, "I like seeing you _passionate_ about these things."

Her mind was rather fuzzy; from the alcohol or Scorpius' close proximity, she wasn't sure.

"How do you handle your liquor so well?" He changed the subject and she nearly snapped her neck she turned her head so quickly to look at him.

"Well," she started, licking her suddenly dry lips, "when you're invited to a feast with the leader of an ancient tribe, you drink and eat whatever it is they give you. I've eaten _a lot_ of things you couldn't even dream of." She laughed at the way his eyes light up and he grinned, "Loads of hard, very high concentrated and very potent liquor. Made from a variety of different things. Some of them are very illegal in Britain too."

"Fancy," he smiled, "so you could basically beat anyone in a drinking competition?"

She shrugged, "I've gotten quite the tolerance."

"Well, we obviously are going to need to have a competition sometime then," he continued to grin, "between everyone of course. I'd love to see James and Fred's faces when you beat them."

She smiled wickedly, "That'll be too much fun."

They had reached her flat building; Rose detached her arm from his and turned to face him. "Thanks, Scorpius."

He shrugged, watching her face intently, "It's not that far out of the way."

She smiled sheepishly, "Not just for walking me home, for, for everything."

"I don't know what exactly you mean, Rose."

"Well, you've just been so nice, so wonderful to me after everything, you really don't need to be, and with my family and, and with Albus, I know he wouldn't have come round if you hadn't said anything -"

"Rose," his smiling face was right in front of hers, his hands on her arms, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I like you, Rose. I haven't stopped thinking about you for years. I don't need to be so nice to you, as you say, but I want to be. I like seeing you happy -"

Her lips cut him off.

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: mwahaha they won't be getting together right away. It's going to be her birthday, they are going to have a drinking contest and I think she may interview him…THEN they may get together! Any one have any suggestions for other mishaps/scenarios that should happen with them before they get together? 

Thanks for all your reviews! They are much much much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing! Thanks for all the reviews!

_**The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy: **__Chapter Nine_

[][][]()()()[][][]

_Why_ had she kissed him?

She knew why: she wanted to. Godric, who wouldn't want to? But why did she when she knew it was a bad idea. She couldn't have a boyfriend - although she knew Scorpius would never hurt her or her family like Greyson had. But if they broke up, who would her family chose? She or Scorpius? Or could they get along for the sake of the Potter-Weasley-Lupin-Malfoys?

What if they didn't break up? They had been getting along...

"Chief?" Anders broke her out of her thoughts, "Did you hear any of that?"

She coughed, "Uh, sorry, afraid I didn't."

Lightfoot smirked knowingly, "Davenport was hoping to get an interview with Harry Potter and Scorpius Malfoy -"

"Since the Tornadoes are doing so well this season, a real underdog success story. But Harry declined, saying he'd rather Scorpius be interviewed this time round."

"Typical Uncle Harry," Rose muttered.

"And Mr. Malfoy requested you interview him," Lightfoot finished smugly.

"I am dating their star Chaser," Davenport grinned, leaning back in his chair, "it's only fair."

Rose cleared her throat, "Yes, yes, that's fine. For next Sunday's edition?" Davenport nodded. "Brilliant. Next order of business."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Ah, I'm here to see Mr. Malfoy?" Rose pulled at her steel grey skirt nervously as she approached the large desk at the front of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Suzanne looked up and smiled, "Ah, yes, Ms. Weasley? He is expecting you," she stood, "I'll take your coat and then take you to his office. He has a conference Floo connection with the Minister and some Tibetan representatives, but he should be back soon."

Rose looked around his office, holding her tablet, pen and Muggle tape recorder in one hand as she nervously dusted off her bright purple blouse and grey high-waisted skirt. His office was only slightly larger than hers and his desk was only slightly less cluttered than hers, although he seemed to have just as many memos and folders and papers. And he had pictures placed throughout his office, in front of the various books on his desk. There were pictures of Apollo, of Scorpius and his parents, of Scorpius and Albus, Scorpius and Gemma, of the Tornadoes team and of the entire Potter-Weasley-Lupin-Malfoy "family" from the very first Tornadoes banquet. Rose frowned when she saw that she wasn't in the picture: just something else that she had missed.

"I've been waiting for everyone to be around to take another picture." She jumped at his voice and was surprised to see that he was standing very close to her. "There's a picture of Albus, Gemma and us from that party Harry threw," he smiled, "right over there."

She coughed and stood straighter, "Yes, well," her voice was all business, "should we begin this interview?"

He grinned and gestured to a chair, "Please Ms. Weasley, won't you sit down?" She was wearing _purple_ again.

He tried not to think of what it felt like to have her lips on his. It had been nearly three days since he had walked her home and she had kissed him with such fervor -

"So Davenport was hoping we could get this in the Sunday Edition."

He raised his eyebrows, "That's a fairly high honor."

She smiled and set her recorder on his desk, "Do you mind?"

"How very Muggle of you," he grinned, "please, this is your interview?"

He was modest about his part in the Tutshill Tornadoes' success, admitting only that he was a firm believer of doggedly pursuing and signing these players he knew would come together to make a team. He and Harry had snatched up young players from abroad and those players in England who had been snubbed by other teams. "They love the sport they want to play they aren't doing it for the money or the fame." He smiled, "They are a team."

"And that's something you and Harry and Coach Stevenson reiterate?"

"Everyday, yes."

"And did you sign Ms. Roxanne Weasley? She was being scouted by nearly every team including the Harpies and her brother's team, the Pride of Portree? And they would have undoubtedly paid more handsomely?"

Scorpius admired how objective she was being: she wasn't lobbing him easy questions because she knew him. She was being the type of reporter she always was, the type of reporters she wanted everyone at _The Owl_ to be. "Ms. Weasley wanted to, first of all, be on a Weasley-free team -"

"And Potter free."

[]()[]

Although neither said anything, they both admired each other throughout the interview. Scorpius was modest and intelligent and Rose was objective, intelligent and professional.

"Well, Scorpius, that was an excellent interview. Very painless, very professional."

He chuckled, "I just feel lucky to have been interviewed." He stood to walk her out, debating whether he should mention the kiss. "Were you, uh," he ran a hand through his hair, "would you like to get dinner tonight? Or go out for a drink?"

She frowned slightly, "My mum's having a birthday dinner for me tonight, just the four of us, but I'm sure Grandmum Weasley will throw something soon," she smiled wryly, "she always hated that my birthday was during school and not near anyone else's."

"Merlin, I nearly forgot it was your birthday," he grinned, "I guess I was waiting for a James and Fred prank."

She laughed, "Godric, I tried to forget about those."

He opened his desk drawer, "I should give this to you now -"

"Scorpius, please -"

He handed her a rather thick flat box wrapped neatly with plain blue paper, "Instead of in front of everyone."

"Scorpius, you didn't have to," she took the box hesitantly.

He chuckled and ran a hand sheepishly through his hair, "No, I didn't have to, I wanted to." He teased, "Don't open it until your actual birthday."

She grinned and nodded, "Thanks -" she gestured towards the door awkwardly, "I should go -"

"I expect a very objective article about me, Weasley," he winked, his confidence returning as he sat, "see you soon."

She retrieved her coat from Suzanne. What was going on?

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose's parents took her and Hugo out to one of her favorite childhood restaurants not far from their country home. She hadn't been to the Muggle establishment in years and she was thrilled by the gesture: Ron and Hermione had never taken any other family members there. With such a large, close family, it was nice to have a few things that was only for the four of them.

"When do I get my own feature, Rose," Ron teased her.

"When I get one, Ron," Hermione winked at her daughter.

Hugo talked about his Healing training and Ron and hermione asked Rose about the paper: it was a quiet, enjoyable evening. Wildly different than what she knew Grandmum Weasley's party was going to be like.

[]()[]

Her present from Scorpius sat untouched on her desk: she still had to wait another day to open it and she could not even begin to think of what it could be. What would Scorpius think to give her when it was clearly unnecessary to get her anything.

"Who's that from?"

"You can't open it until your actual birthday," Anders teased as the three editors piled into her office.

"I wasn't going to," she rolled her eyes, "what are you all doing in here?"

"Come on, birthday drinks!" Lightfoot clapped his hands and Davenport nearly yanked her out of her face, "Good, sign it, Chief."

She pouted and was about to protest again when she felt her hand move to sign the paper, "That's forgery!"

"Come on, come on, princess," Lightfoot winked and thrust her coat in her arms, "to the pub!"

[]()[]

The next morning she nearly shattered her alarm clock and lamp looking for a few extra minutes of sleep and a Hangover Potion. It wasn't the quantity of alcohol she consumed last night, it was the length of time she drank. Nearly eight hours worth of beer was going to make anyone feel like shite in the morning.

She had enjoyed last night, however: they had gone to an Australian pub, talked of the "old days" and drunkenly led numerous renditions of Australian songs. She remembered one especially rousing version of 'Waltzing Matilda' that had brought Davenport and several other patrons to tears. She could only imagine just how off-key it must have sounded...

But today was actually her birthday: she was 21. If she were still in the states she could have legally drank at Muggle pubs with a legitimate ID. She barely poured herself a cup of tea when several owls tapped at her window and her parents' Flooed.

Later that morning as she was about to open her gift from Scorpius, James and Fred burst into her office, Maureen behind them saying sternly, "I didn't say you could go in!"

Rose smiled at the secretary, "It's all right, they are unfortunately my cousins and they don't heed rules or social norms very well." She bit her lip when the woman 'humphed' and closed the office door with a snap behind her.

"Happy Birthday, Rosie!" James lifted her out of her chair and hugged her tightly as she kept her eyes on her other cousin.

"How does it feel to be so old," Fred grinned, hugging her fiercely when James finally let her go.

"I'm not as old as you two," she reminded them.

"How you wound us!"

"Yes, how inconsiderate! And we were you going to tell you what your present is!"

"But now that you've insulted us -"

She rolled her eyes, "All right, all right, I'm so old, my knees have been aching, that make you feel better?"

"You really should take something for that, love."

"How are your hips? Need them replaced yet?"

She sat back down in her chair, "I assume you're hear to tell me Grandmum's having a dinner tonight?"

Fred tapped his chin, "Yes, _that_ too."

"No, my silly flower!" James batted his eyelashes, "We're taking you out tomorrow night!"

"Just the three of us?" She asked incredulously.

Fred rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically as James feigned shock. "No," Fred sighed again and sat down in a chair, "all of the cousins and significant others. Everyone young, basically."

"Yes, _mum_. It's your first birthday back and we have the whole night planned -"

"Avery and Dominique and Evangeline all _approved_ it, don't worry."

"I should see that in _writing_," she mumbled.

"All the girls, apparently," James sniffed, "are going to meet up at Lily and Roxanne's flat to get ready or some nonsense, and then we'll all meet at this lovely Mexican restaurant for appetizers and margaritas."

"I am so excited for margaritas!"

"Then we'll continue to The Leaky Cauldron for a traditional English dinner," James continued.

"But we'll make it quick - Aunt Hannah, bless her heart, is giving us a discount on the food. Just for your birthday."

"And we'll have plenty of good ol' English -"

"And Irish -"

"Beer. Then we'll go to this new Muggle pub for the rest of the night."

"And," Fred grinned wickedly, "we're going to keep track of everyone's drinks all night -"

"Uncle George came up with a brilliant charm -"

"And whoever wins, well, we'll think of a prize, I suppose."

"Bragging rights," Rose shook her head, "this is going to be chaos, you know."

"It's your first birthday back, Rosie, darling! Don't ruin it for us!"

Rose rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh, "All right, all right." She grinned, "It sounds like fun. Thanks, you two."

They both looked pleased with themselves, "Brilliant. Now, if you'll excuse us," they stood, "we have many things to attend to."

"But don't forget - The Burrow tonight," James winked as they walked out of her office.

Rose leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes. They were both bloody ridiculous.

[][][]()()()[][][]

It wasn't until much later that she was able to open Scorpius' gift: it had been like a circus in her office the entire day. Her fingers trembled slightly as she went to pick up the package and she told herself it was because of the residual alcohol in her system, not nerves. She carefully tore the blue paper off and opened the box slowly to reveal a large plain, black book. Taking it out of the box, she turned it over but there was no title anywhere. Shaking her head she opened the book and her breath hitched.

It was her very first article she had ever had published: a very short article about the trial of an elderly American wizard who Obliviated dozens of Muggles. There it was, neatly cut and bound. She turned the page; there was her second article, slightly longer. She blinked back a tear and let out a laugh as she flipped through the book. Every one of her articles was there up to the very first edition of _The Owl_: he had even included all of the articles written under her fake names.

There was a note slipped in at the back of the book:

_Rose,_

_I told you I wasn't lying. _

_Happy Birthday,_

_Scorpius_

She laughed and flipped through the book: every single one of her articles from her time in the states. Ecuador, Tazmania, Siberia, Egypt, Thailand, Tibet, Tonga, Alaska, Finland, Turkey, all of them. He _hadn't_ been lying.

It had to have been the sweetest and most wonderful and thoughtful gift she had ever received. Wiping away a quick tear, she closed the book and placed it back on her desk, grabbing her bag and her coat and hurrying out of her office.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You just missed him, Ms. Weasley. He had to leave early today," Suzanne smiled, "did you want to leave him a message?"

She licked her dry lips as the reality of the situation hit her and her adrenaline wore off, "Um, no, no, that's all right, thanks." She ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the office and towards the lifts. Of all the impulsive things she had ever done. Godric, what was she planning on doing if he was there? It was a just a gift...

She bit her lip as she stepped on to the lift, trying to steady her still-rapidly beating heart. So ridiculous, so impulsive.

She needed a drink.

[][][]()()()[][][]

It had been too much. That gift was stalker-like and he knew it. He had worked hard to break down her initial barriers and now he had frightened her with this gift. He knew he had been walking a thin line between thoughtful and creepy but now he knew it was just creepy. He wish he could take it back. Merlin, what had he been thinking? He would just have to explain at the Burrow, apologize for his stalker gift.

[]()[]

He grabbed a glass as soon as he walked in to the Burrow and filled it with the bottle of firewhiskey that was always in the kitchen. He had to find her and explain before she told someone about it, before they all worried for his sanity.

He waited what felt like hours while she talked with every bloody member of her family before they locked eyes. He immediately colored slightly and turned away, taking a long sip from his glass.

He was surprised therefore when not two seconds later she was standing beside him, smiling shyly, "Scorpius, that present -"

"Was a bit much, I know I didn't mean for it to be creepy, I'm not stalking you," he ran a hand through his hair and let out a nervous chuckle, "I'm sorry, I -"

Her hand rested lightly on his arm, "Scorpius, I loved it." He looked up to see her smiling widely, "It was the nicest, most thoughtful and fantastic gift I've ever gotten," she laughed lightly, "I came round your office to thank you, but you had already left."

He was baffled, his grey eyes wide, "You - you didn't think it was -"

She laughed again, "I loved it, Scorpius." She went to continue, her face turning slightly serious when Grandpa Weasley interrupted and told them it was time for dinner.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He barely spoke to her the entire night because it was her birthday and she was obviously the guest of honor. But she had liked the gift, she wasn't put off by it; Merlin, she had gone to his office! He now greatly regretted holding that meeting with his team. What was she going to say when Grandpa Weasley had called them for dinner? Was she finally going to -

He couldn't get his hopes up and he wouldn't push her. At least not on her birthday.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She nodded absentmindedly at Lily as her eyes gazed across the room: where was he? Had he left already? Without saying goodbye?

She didn't know what she was going to do anyway: was she really ready to - to commit to anyone let alone Scorpius? There was still the possibility they would break up, that things would end badly and if they did who would her family chose? But what if things didn't end? What if -

Marriage was not a word she would allow herself to think; had ever allowed herself to think. It just was never something she worried about. It was too trivial...

But where was he?

"Rose did you hear a word I said?"

Her head whipped around to face Lily, "Oh, um," she frowned, "no, I'm sorry, Lils."

The younger red head rolled her eyes, "I said, you are going to dress up tomorrow. And not in work clothes. In real, young, fashionable Muggle clothes," she grinned wickedly.

Rose pouted, "But it's my birthday and I don't want to!"

"No," LIly said sternly, "it's your birthday and you have to."

There really was no arguing with the youngest Potter; she was too much like her mother.

She was about to retort when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Scorpius approach them. And then she felt his warm hand on the small of her back and her breathing grew shallow. Well, at least it was obvious what her body wanted...

"I'm afraid I need to go," he smiled at the two girls, "but I'll see you both tomorrow." He winked at Lily and looked purposely at Rose, his hand lingering a bit longer than necessary. But when he left, Rose felt instantly cold.

She was in now. There was no denying her attraction. Purely physical, of course.

Lily quirked an eyebrow at her older cousin, "So, are we going to be looking for potential dates tomorrow night?"

"I don't think so," Rose said quietly before coughing, "I mean, I'm much too busy."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Rosie, love, you are so bloody ridiculous. _Godric's sword_ everyone and their kneazle knows you two are dancing around each other. You two are bloody perfect together and I know you know it. Just get over whatever inhibitions you have. I'm getting tired of it." She grinned wickedly, "I know he's just waiting on your signal." She walked away leaving Rose rooted to the spot, her mouth open in slight shock.

Well that was hardly fair of her, was it? It was _her_ turn to act.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She looked gorgeous. It was obvious that Rose hadn't let Lily do her make-up: it was fresh and simple unlike the sexy, smoldering make-up that Lily was sporting. And she was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that matched her eyes. But it was her smile that made her look more noticeably beautiful. She looked _happy_.

James and Fred shouted when the girls finally arrived and immediately and wandlessly muttered a charm: "Now you girls need to catch up!"

"And you won't be able to cheat!"

Avery smirked, "We don't need to cheat, love. We're going to crush you lot."

"Oh, is that a challenge? Girls versus boys?" Hugo was grinning.

"It can be," Roxanne sat down and waved for the waiter, "margaritas, for the girls, please."

Scorpius couldn't help the grin on his face when she sat next to him, ignoring the continuing laughter and argument around them. "Hullo," she greeted, a smile on her own face.

"Happy birthday."

"You've already said that," she nodded a thank you at the waiter and took a long sip of her margarita, "ah, I've missed these." He quirked an eyebrow and she grinned, "Mexico."

"Of course," he laughed, "is there any country you haven't been?"

"Oi! I call a toast! To wittle Wosie," Hugo's booming voice began.

"Our favoritest -"

"Smartest -"

"Oi!" Dominique laughed.

"Most like Uncle Ron -"

"I don't know James, you could give him a run for his -"

"Gingery-est -"

"I'm more ginger!"

"First Ravenclaw -"

"Cousin," Lily finished with a laugh as they all clinked their glasses.

"And who's going to lose spectacularly tonight," Albus smirked.

"Oi, is that a challenge, Potter?" Rose quirked a challenging eyebrow at him.

"I'm pretty good with the drinks, _Weasley_."

"All right," Davenport stood up, "we all agree to honor the rules and what not, thanks to the Unstoppable Beaters, right? Well, let's make it official, shall we?" Everyone nodded. "Good, I'm just going to say, I already know I'm going to lose to Rose Weasley. But I will still compete."

"Oi, what a twat," Hugo laughed.

"You haven't seen this girl drink, my friend."

"She's a maniac."

"This maniac is right here, you know," Rose smirked and placed her finished margarita on the table and started when a small black tally mark appeared on the inside of her wrist. "Oh, well that is clever. Tell Uncle George well done." She waved for the waiter.

Lightfoot leaned back in his chair and grinned, "Pace yourselves, boys. It's going to be a long night."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Three margaritas in and she was still coherent, more than could be said about a giggling Lily and Gemma. She sat next to Scorpius the entire time they were at the Mexican restaurant, something that did not go unnoticed by him or anyone else. She leaned over, her clear blue eyes raking over his face slowly, "Scorpius, before we get too drunk, I," she smiled, taking a breath, "do you like Muggle movies?"

He stared at her, his eyes widening, "What sort of Muggle Department employee would I be if I didn't enjoy Muggle films?

She grinned, "Well, I've had some extra down time lately and," she watched his face closely, "would you like to see a film tomorrow night? Maybe get dinner?"

She watched as his face broke into the widest grin she had ever seen and her heart swelled. His hand touched her knee lightly as he turned to face her more properly, "Does this mean?"

She nodded and let out a small laugh. "Are you sure you're not drunk?" He eyed her warily.

She laughed, "Do I look drunk?"

He laughed, "Merlin, no, you don't," he grinned, his beautiful grey eyes staring at her blue ones. "What does -"

"This means I won't be able to publish any more stories about the Tornadoes," she grinned, leaning her face towards his. "Your interview gets published Sunday," she smiled, their faces nearly touching, "so we can't tell anyone -"

He groaned, "I want to kiss you so badly."

She leaned back, "I know, Malfoy," she grinned wickedly, "_soon_."

[]()[]

He could not have been happier. Well, if he were snogging her, holding her, felt her body pressed against his, then he would be happier. But that would come soon enough. She had made the last, final move. She had asked him out on a date. And once her interview was published, they could go on dates, kiss in front of their family.

Merlin, he couldn't remember another time he was so bloody happy.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Everyone was too busy drinking to notice anything going on between Scorpius and Rose.

Rose won, of course: Avery, Davenport. Anders, Hugo and Scorpius put up good fights; James and Fred were giggling and leading loud rounds of "God Save the Queen" (they _were_ at a Muggle pub) and everyone else had stopped long before either giggling or wanting to watch everyone else make utter fools out of them selves. Gemma was holding up a rather sloshed Albus, "Bloody 'ell, Rosie, how did you do it?" He had made it half a drink at the pub before calling it quits (mostly at the insistence of Gemma).

She shrugged and bit back a laugh, "I'm bloody fantastic, what can I say?"

Davenport, the second place finisher, held up her arm, "And we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!"

Avery grinned and hugged the younger girl, "I'm really impressed," she slurred slightly, "you're not even that drunk!"

Rose smiled lazily, "Not _yet_."

After what felt like hundreds of sloppy, drunken hugs and kisses goodbye, they were all outside and walking towards their respective flats: no one was in the right state to Apparate.

Scorpius was leaning against the brick side of the building, the collar of his black pea coat pulled up around his neck: he looked every bit the Muggle movie star with his platinum blonde swaying slightly in the wind, the street lamp covering him in a pale light. Smiling lazily, her red hair whipping behind her head, her hands burrowing deeper into the pockets of her dark grey coat, she leaned against the wall next to him.

"Well done," he hiccuped and laughed lazily, "I'm impressed. What's your trick?"

She laughed softly and shook her head, "Can't tell. It's a secret."

"Rose," he whined softly, "come on, tell me, I'm sloshed and you're not."

"All right," she leaned her head against the wall and looked at him, "frequent bathroom trips and eating lots of food." She laughed, "And just being plain awesome."

He smiled lazily back at her and leaned his head closer to hers, still resting it against the wall. "Everyone's gone now," he murmured quietly, "can I kiss you now?"

She bit her lip and leaned her face closer to his, their lips touching briefly before she put her hand on his shoulder, "Come on, drunkie, we need to get you home."

He groaned, "I'm fine right here."

She laughed and took his hand, "Come on, Malfoy, time to go home."

He laughed when he stumbled slightly when she pulled him away from the wall. "Shouldn't I be walking you home, Weasley?" He quirked an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Even drunk you're still typical Malfoy," she laughed, "you're drunk, I'm not, I'm walking you home."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, "Will you laugh at me while I drunkenly make a fool of myself?"

She kissed his cheek, "Of course, Malfoy. I would love to."

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story! :) but hoooooray they're together! I mean, not technically yet because of the article and Rose needs her journalistic integrity (is that a real thing?) Anyway, I wanted to end this chapter here.

Should I go into the first date? Or just leave that to your imagination ;) and go right into the day of the article, or the day after, etc….?

PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for everyone who has!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing! Thanks for all the reviews!

_**The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy: **__Chapter Ten_

[][][]()()()[][][]

He considered it two dates that they had now been on. After she had walked him to his flat he claimed to be "too sloshed" to do anything on his own and she was "just a bit too sloshed" to go off on her own. He still didn't know how he had managed to convince her to stay.

Despite his pounding, throbbing, head he had never been happier waking up. His fully-clothed limbs were entangled with hers, his face burrowed in her long, beautiful red hair. He was considering that a date.

Rose didn't, of course, but mostly just to peeve him. Their first date was the old classic Muggle film they'd gone to see and the slice of pie and tea they shared afterwards. He was going to have to wait for the second date a bite longer since she was "busy" tonight. He didn't exactly believe her of course.

"Ah, Scorpius, this is a lovely photograph they used," his mother grinned when she took _The Owl_ from the delivery owl.

He took a sip of his tea, "How's the actual article, mum?"

"Yes, Astoria darling, our son looks lovely in all photographs," Draco teased as he spread jam on his toast. Scorpius loved his parents and he enjoyed having Sunday breakfast with them, but he was anxious to see Rose to hold her hand in Diagon Alley for everyone to see.

"Oh, Draco, don't be mean," she ruffled her son's hair, "this article is very good, Scorpius. Rose did a _wonderful_ job."

Draco watched a slow, secretive smile spread across his son's face. He leaned over his wife's shoulder to see the article, "Yes, yes. Well written of course very informative," he cocked an eyebrow at his son," she even made you sound less snarky."

Astoria quickly stifled a laugh, "Draco. Scorpius, love, you aren't nearly as snarky as your darling father."

Scorpius just smiled and snatched the paper from her, reading the article quickly. He shoved a last bite of toast in his mouth, swallowed the dregs of his tea and stood kissing his mother on the cheek, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a few things to attend to." He patted Apollo's head and swung his coat over his shoulder, racing out the door.

Astoria turned to her husband, a large smile on her face, "You think," she trailed off, her voice hopeful.

Draco shrugged but smiled wryly. He certainly hoped so.

[]()[]

It was 10 am. Everyone would have read the paper by now so there was no real excuse. No one could question Rose's intentions on her integrity after they read the article. He knew she was going in to the office that day, he just wasn't sure when. So that's why she found him a few minutes past 10 pm, leaning against the building of her office, looking every bit the part of a Muggle movie star.

She smiled as she approached him, parting her lips to ask what he was doing waiting outside the office when he pushed off the wall and kissed her right there in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Breathless, she pulled back slightly as he rested his forehead against hers, his hands cupping her face, small smiles on their lips.

"Good morning," he said quietly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Scorpius," she chided softly.

"I don't care," his smile grew, "everyone's read the paper by now and I'm tired of waiting. I want _everyone_ to see. I want to snog you _right_ here."

She laughed, "Not too much public snogging," she took his arm and wrapped it around her waist, "come on, I want tea."

[][][]()()()[][][]

It wasn't the fact that a Malfoy and Weasley were seen together: that hadn't been taboo in years. It was the fact that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were very obviously on a date. There had been that "scandal" years back, but then no one in London had really seen or heard from Rose for a few years and - hadn't she written an article about him and his team?

"For one thing, I bet we'll sell a few more papers today."

"Because my exquisite face is on it?"

She smirked at him, "Yes, of _course_, Malfoy. That's exactly why."

He chuckled into his mug, "What did you have planned today?"

She sighed, "I have to swing by the office and pick up some things to read for this week's issue."

He cocked an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "You can read them at home?"

She quirked am eyebrow at him, "I had planned on it, yes."

He grinned, "Perfect," he leaned closer to her lowering his voice, "we'll spend the day at your flat and then go out to eat somewhere."

"Tonight will be our second date, Scorpius," she smirked and stood up abruptly, grabbing her coat and winking at him, "don't forget that."

He pouted and stood up to follow her, "Can't today be our second date and tonight be our third?" He shouted after her.

She laughed and turned walking backwards, "I never said we needed to follow that rule, Malfoy." Her laughter grew as she turned around again, continuing to walk to her office, Scorpius rooted in his place, his mouth hanging open.

He caught up with her snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against him, "You will be the death of me, witch," he said huskily.

She laughed again and wrapped her arm around him, "I _do_ need to do some work today."

[][][]()()()[][][]

They were on the couch, her legs draped across his lap, her head resting against his collar bone as she read, occasionally scribbling something with a Muggle pen. He was reading too, getting up to speed on some of the revisions the Tahitian government was making with Britain and France. Their free hands would occasionally intertwine when they weren't busy tracing the other's back and arms or entangling in their hair.

Scorpius could not have thought of a better way to do his work.

At 6 o'clock Scorpius dragged her to a Muggle Mongolian grill. He could barely contain his excitement when she invited him back inside for a "nightcap" when they reached her door.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She woke up before her 5:30 am alarm, feeling more refreshed, alive, safer and happier than she ever had. She turned slowly, Scorpius' arm tight around her waist so that she could see his face. He really was too good looking. His perfect lips were upturned slightly, his dark blonde lashed framed his closed eyes, his soft, platinum blonde hair resembled a Potter's in the way it fell messily from the previous night's activities. She ran her finger lightly across his strong jaw. He was much too good looking. And he was _hers_.

They had only been "dating" a few days - barely three - and yet she couldn't imagine how she could have possibly continued to live her life without this, without him. This felt right. It was new and exciting but she knew it would never get boring or dull. She felt too alive, like she was on fire when she was with him. And last night had been utterly fantastic, but she had enjoyed spending the day reading (and fully clothed) with him just as much.

He groaned and shifted slightly when the alarm sounded. "Five more minutes," he mumbled, pulling her closer to his bare body and burying his face in her curls. His hot breath on her shoulder made her giggle and push at him lightly.

"Come on, I have to go to work."

"Too bloody early," he protested.

Her fingers flitted over his skin in an attempt to tickle him. He shifted, his face nearly touching hers as one eye popped open. "Are you attempting to tickle a Malfoy?"

She bit her lip, "_Never_," she teased.

He closed his eyes again, "Good, because there are severe consequences for the tickling of a Malfoy."

"Oh?" She bit back another giggle as her fingers skirted across his collar bone and chest. Before she could even protest he was hovering over her, her back against the mattress.

"All right," she grinned and brought his mouth closer to hers, "you asked for it."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You're the boss," Scorpius pouted, "you can show up whenever you want." His head rested against his hand as he lounged across her bed, the sheet bunched around his waist. She was standing only in her knickers and bra at her closet; only Rose Weasley would be so comfortable and nonchalant to do that. She was a bit fuller than her female cousins, and she had been a bit hesitant at first to let Scorpius see her without any clothes on, but that changed as soon as he told her how utterly perfect she was, how beautiful and gorgeous she was. Was she really his?

"And what do you want me to do? Lounge around all day?" She turned to him with a challenging and defiant look.

He pouted again and she turned back to her closet. "Wear the purple one," he grinned. Her head snapped to look at him, "And then I'll take you out tonight," he flashed a charming smile, "I like that purple one best."

"If I have to wear anything at all?" She smirked at his surprised face and pulled the purple sheath dress out of her closet, "I _do_ like purple. I'm not doing this for _you_."

He sat up, his feet touching the floor and beckoned her over once she had slipped the dress on, she bent to kiss him deeply, her fingers running through his hair, "I'm going to be thinking of you and that dress all day," he mumbled against her lips.

She pulled away, a wicked smile on her face, "Is that all I am to you? A body?"

He pulled her to him again, "A beautiful, perfect body with the most gorgeous face and the bluest eyes and a beautiful, scarily intelligent mind."

"Good," she grinned and stepped back to slip on her heels. "I'll see you tonight. But I want you out of my flat soon." And with another quick kiss she grabbed her bag and Apparated.

Scorpius fell back on the bed with a big, goofy grin on his face.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Someone had a good weekend," Lightfoot smirked from her door later that day.

"I did, thanks."

"Do anything special?" He prodded.

She rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile from her face, "You really are a prat, aren't you?"

He shrugged, "I won't deny it."

"I went on a date."

"With Malfoy."

She shot him a look, "Yes."

"And it went well I take it?"

She smirked, "Tell Travis he'll be going to every Tornadoes game from now on."

Lightfoot grinned, "Brilliant," he turned to leave, "and it's about bloody time."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"We should tell everyone before they hear from someone else."

"I think Lily and Roxanne have already guessed. Albus too," Scorpius grinned as he poured tea. It was very early, too early in his opinion, but they had stayed at his flat and she needed to go home and change before work. It was worth being awake at this ungodly hour to see her wearing one of her oxfords. "Which is why I suggested to Harry - very discreetly that he have everyone over for dinner on Thursday."

"Oh you did?"

He shrugged and handed her a mug, "Yes, a dinner before the Tutshill-Harpies game on Saturday."

"Hm," she smirked , "not bad, Malfoy."

He cleared his throat, "You want to tell them this soon though? I mean, that is what you want, right?"

She watched him, "They'd be upset if we dated behind their backs." She sat back in her chair, "I mean, unless you want Grandmum to continue to try to set me up with someone? She's bound to -"

He silenced her with a kiss, "Don't be so smug," he chuckled and kissed her again.

[][][]()()()[][][]

It would have scared her. It should have scared her. They were telling their friends and family - announcing it - that they were indeed dating. A couple. It hadn't even been a full week and they were already making a large announcement. But it felt right. They had been a long time coming. It didn't seem like such a big deal.

She was worried how everyone would react - mainly her father and her Weasley Uncles. Her father claimed he thought Scorpius was all right, but would he still think so when he discovered his only daughter was dating a Malfoy? She knew everyone tolerated the Malfoys, maybe even liked them, but how much did they like him? She tried not to worry too much. She still firmly believed that if they separated everyone would pick Scorpius over her...

"You're bloody mental," Scorpius said and kissed the top of her head when she meekly voiced her concerns. "They like me just fine," he smirked, "and they'd pick me if you kicked me out to the curb -"

"Oi!"

"Because I don't plan on dumping you, you git," he laughed when she punched his arm. "I've waited long enough for you and I deserve -"

She shut him up with a long kiss. "Shut up, you prat."

[]()[]

She should have known better. Of course her family wasn't going to be angry or upset. She was dating Scorpius Malfoy, not a criminal.

They walked into the Potters' house hands intertwined, their arms touching. Scorpius eyed her quickly as they shrugged their coats off in the empty foyer. "You're not nervous, are you?" His voice was light and teasing.

"Stuff it," she said calmly.

He grinned widely and kissed her temple, "Come on then, let's see how angry they get at you." He took her hand again and she felt a bit more at ease.

No one seemed to notice them for a few moments as the seconds ticked by and Rose grew a bit irritated. Before she could stop herself she yelled, "Oi!"

That got everyone's attention and Scorpius bit back a laugh, "Evening everyone," he grinned, "what's for dinner?"

Albus let out a cat call and Lily wolf whistled; Roxanne shouted, "It's about bloody time."

The ever-observant James looked around the room, "What time is it for?" Avery did everyone the favor of smacking him up the back of his head.

"You finally came to your senses, I see," Ginny smirked as she leaned against her grinning husband.

Rose's face heated slightly, "What do you -"

But Scorpius laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight against his side, "Spare us, Weasley, everyone knows I was waiting on you."

"We're glad you just finally saw what we all did," her brother smiled.

Rose blanched, "You all -" she sputtered, "all of you -"

Her grandmother appeared, holding a dish, "Please, Rosie, you insult our intelligence." Scorpius snickered.

Rose looked around at her family, her eyes wide and Scorpius grinned at her, "Are you really that surprised?"

A slow smile spread across her face, "No, I guess not." She turned back to everyone, "Isn't anyone going to warn him about hurting me? You know, all that brotherly love and what not?"

Ron cleared his throat and stepped forward and Rose steeled herself, worried for Scorpius. "Yes, yes, of course." He stared at Scorpius a moment before turning his gaze to his daughter. "Don't hurt him, love, I rather like Scorpius."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose sat next to Scorpius on his couch later that evening, her fingers threading through his hair as she stared absentmindedly into the fire. "That was rather eventful," he said softly and she turned her face to see his eyes were closed.

"To say the least," she muttered.

"No one was angry or upset," he reminded her.

"Yes, but my own father warned me not to hurt you. And so did Albus and Lily."

"They know I'm wild about you, Rose, that's all. Just looking out for me."

"Hmph," she conceded, "at least they know."

He grinned, his eyes still closed, "Precisely. Now I can snog you wherever I like."

She rolled her eyes though he didn't see. "Your mum invited us to tea," she grinned when he opened one eye, "something about 'Malfoy legacy' or something," she grinned wickedly and let out a squeal when he had her pinned to the couch, his fingers tickling her mercilessly. She laughed, "We did get invited to tea."

He stopped tickling her and she sucked in a deep breath. "Dad's probably more upset that you're not Muggle than your dad is I'm pureblood."

She laughed and kissed him softly, "We really are such disappointments."

[][][]()()()[][][]

A/N: Ok, so maybe this is the end? For now? We'll see, but I'm thinking it will be. Thoughts? THANKS TO EVERYONE who's reviewed – I got a bunch of reviews last chapter! Thanks thanks thanks! If I do write more for this, it may be a sequel or it will take place in the future…..

THANKS AGAIN and please continue to review! :)


End file.
